


Your hand in Mine

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alec is Inquisitor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jace healed Brother Zachariah with the heavenly fire, Jem needed a reason to leave the Silent Brothers - he stayed after Jace healed him, M/M, Magnus has Fallen Angel Blood, Magnus is able to wear Angelic runes, Magnus is an elder at the Spiral Labyrinth, Magnus never met Alec until after Jace healed Brother Zachariah, Raziel blessed Magnus, Set after they defeated Jonathan, Top Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Wedding Night, season 3 never happened, takes place after the torture happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Imagine a world where Alec is Inquistor. Lucian is once more a Shadowhunter after having been a werewolf, and dating Maryse. Jonathan was defeated. The whole Asmodeus/mundane arc never happened. Magnus Bane lives at the Spiral Labyrinth and Alec and he never met. Suddenly, Underhill, the Inquistor's secretary and head of securtiy learns of a mysterious prisoner  being held in one of the cells, guarded by former Circle members. Alec has to investigate of course and what he finds deeply shocks him. While wondering if he'll ever meet that one Shadowhunter who he's destined to be with, he finds a warlock instead.





	1. Alexander Lightwood

Your Hand In Mine

“Sir, do you have a moment to spare?”

Alec looked up from the report he was reading. Ever since becoming Inquisitor, his workload had doubled. He didn’t really mind, as he now had the chance to take down the Shadowhunters who didn’t uphold the Law. Most Shadowhunters wouldn’t want his job, but when the Clave had offered and Jia agreed, he’d accepted straight away. This was his chance to change the Clave from the inside, fight corruption, and take care of threats before they became problematic.

The newest threat was that of an organization that modeled itself after the Circle. So far, he’d researched all rumors going around and he had also acquired four names of Shadowhunters said to have rallied after “The Righteous”, as this new organization called itself. One of those names was that of his father; Robert Lightwood. He would have liked to say it had surprised him, but it hadn’t. A lot had changed after his little brother Maxwell had died. His entire family had fallen apart.

“Sir? Should I come back later?”

Andrew sounded impatient and Alec reminded himself that his secretary and head of security wouldn’t bother him if it wasn’t urgent. “I’m sorry,” he said and looked up from his paperwork. “No, that won’t be necessary. Tell me what’s wrong.” He gestured for his friend and fellow Shadowhunter to sit down opposite him. He trusted Andrew explicitly. If his friend sought him out like this, it had to be important.

After placing the report aside, he gave Andrew his full attention. Underhill wasn’t just his secretary, but also a good friend. The Shadowhunter had lost many so called friends when he’d revealed he was gay and dating a warlock named Lorenzo Rey. Alec couldn’t have cared less and had deepened their friendship, letting the other man know he had his support. He’d even gone as far as to lecture those so called friends for excluding Andrew merely because he was gay. Although he was gay himself, something like that hadn’t happened to him – yet.

“There’s something fishy going on in the lowest level of the Gard.” He handed his superior another file, at which Alec cringed. Andrew understood only too well. There was too much paperwork as it was.

Alec opened the file, but then leaned his head back and watched Andrew instead. “Can you summarize it? My head’s beginning to hurt. I’m not yet used to being stuck in an office all day.” When he’d run the New York Institute there had been paperwork too, but nothing like this. Sometimes he envied Isabelle, who ran the New York Institute these days.

“Sure, I can do that.” Normally Andrew would feel amused, but not this time. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he said, cocking his head thoughtfully. “Two nights ago a group of Shadowhunters arrived, claiming to escort a prisoner. They had documents which told the guards to put the prisoner in a cell at the lowest level of the complex. Apparently they were afraid their prisoner might try to escape. The guards complied.”

“So far I’ve heard nothing that worries me.” These things happened, so why had Andrew brought it to his attention? “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” He could really do with some shuteye; it was already one in the morning and he found it hard to focus.

“I don’t think so. Call it a gut feeling.”

“Fine, go ahead. What’s your gut telling you?” he said, opting for a little humor, which would normally make Andrew smile, but not this time. Underhill’s expression remained serious. All right, message received, he’d better start paying attention then as he trusted Andrew’s instincts.

“When their arrival came to my attention, I checked my data.” Andrew was a bit of a control freak, but as far as he was concerned that was a good thing for a head of security. “I wanted to know who the prisoner was, what he was accused of, and why he needed to be in one of our most secure cells.” They hardly used those.

“What did you find?” Alec reached for the last bit of cold coffee, swallowed it, and shuddered, but he needed whatever caffeine he could get his hands on, even if coffee was frowned upon by the older and more traditional Shadowhunters. Every so often Izzy sent him a batch and he’d even secretly acquired a coffee maker, which he kept out of sight. As far as he was concerned, it was ridiculous that the Council condemned drinking coffee!

“Not much.” Andrew pointed at the file, which held alarmingly little information. “According to our filing system that cell is empty. Our prisoner doesn’t exist. He never arrived and was never processed.”

Now Alec did frown. “That’s odd – and worrying. Did you investigate the matter?” He knew what Andrew was like; his friend was curious and didn’t mind getting his hands dirty if it got him answers. It was one of the reasons why he’d taken Underhill with him when he’d accepted his new position. He’d wanted at least one Shadowhunter running security whom he trusted. He needed someone he could depend on; there was too much corruption in the system as it was.

“I did.” Andrew moved his chair closer to the desk. He didn’t think someone had ears in the Inquisitor’s office, but he was a cautious man by nature. He didn’t trust easily. “That cell isn’t empty and it’s guarded by four Shadowhunters, two of them former Circle members. Since I was outnumbered, I retreated. They didn’t notice me and I wanted to keep it that way until we made our move.” Alec’s expression told him all he needed to know.

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. This is something we need to investigate.” Former Circle members guarding a supposedly empty cell? That was more than enough reason to investigate – and to worry him. In the Angel’s name, what was happening under his nose? “You were right to tell me.”

“There’s something else.” This was the part Andrew wasn’t looking forward to. “Those four Shadowhunters? They reside at the Lightwood family estate. The two former Circle members? Close friends of your father’s and rumored to be part of The Righteous.”

At first, Alec thought he’d misheard, but Andrew’s expression told him the other Shadowhunters was deadly serious. So his father was involved? That did complicate matters, but he wasn’t going to shy away from this. If there was a crime happening, he was going to investigate. “I wish I could say I’m surprised, but I’m not.” Not so long ago his mother had been deruned for crimes which she’d committed while being a Circle member. His father had barely gotten a slap on the wrist.

Instead, Robert had been promoted and was a valued member of the Council these days. No one had even suggested stripping him of his runes and Alec gathered it was due to his father having friends in high places. It only made him dislike him more. 

And then there was the matter of Robert having cheated on Maryse when they’d still been married. He didn’t like his father at all these days. It was also the reason why he didn’t mind delving into this, even if did compromise his father. 

After careful consideration Alec made up his mind. “Get me Lucian and Jace. Tell them to meet me at the gates to the Gard. My father’s men will try to stop us from opening that cell and I don’t want them to overpower us. We’re going in strong, that way they might give in. I don’t want this to turn into a fight.” He didn’t want Shadowhunters to fight each other, or even worse, kill other Shadowhunters when there was a way around it. “And make sure the three of you are armed. I’ll meet you there in thirty.”

“We’ll be there.” Andrew got to his feet and didn’t envy his friend and superior. Taking on this case might mean Alec had to go up against his own father.

//

Alec waited for Andrew to close the door behind him before he sighed and briefly rested his head on the table, his brow making contact with the soothing wood. The sensation was oddly reassuring. In his heart, he’d always known it might come to this one day. His father had distanced himself before, but had truly deserted his family when Max had died. For some reason Robert had no longer wanted and needed them in his life. Had he ever loved them? Had his father ever truly loved Maryse?

But who was he to judge? At twenty-four he hadn’t been in love yet. He’d met plenty of Shadowhunters, but the women his parents had introduced him to when he’d turned eighteen hadn’t interested him, and later the men he’d met in the line of duty, hadn’t sparked any attraction on his part either. So far, he hadn’t met THE ONE. That one person he was supposed to utterly fall in love with. Shadowhunters loved only once, but fiercely. He was still waiting to meet the Shadowhunter that would set his heart afire. Hopefully he was out there.

Maybe his father had never experienced that with Maryse? Was that the reason he’d cheated on her? But then again, Robert still had two biological children and one he’d adopted. Why hadn’t Isabelle, Jace and he been enough? Robert must have known he’d hurt his children by cheating on their mother, but apparently his father hadn’t cared about that.

Isabelle had probably taken it the hardest. She had rallied with her mother, especially after Maryse had been deruned. Alec still suspected Robert had everything to do with her being punished for crimes she’d committed while they had been part of the Circle. Had it been Robert’s way to get back at her?

Jace had tried to stay neutral at first, but that hadn’t lasted long. His parabatai had accidentally walked in on their father and his new girlfriend making out. Jace had slammed the door on his way out. As far as Alec knew his parabatai hadn’t talked to Robert since. He’d briefly found refuge with his grandmother, Imogen, a high standing council member and former Inquisitor, but then she’d been killed. Until recently Jace hadn’t even known he was a Herondale. In his heart, Alec knew, his parabatai wanted to be a Lightwood, but Robert made that hard.

Alec himself had thrown himself into work. Being named Inquisitor had come at a time when he’d struggled with several issues; Robert’s infidelity, losing his little brother Max, his mother living as a mundane and practically forbidden to talk to her children. Those things kept him up at night. The three of them still broke the rules though; seeking out their mother whenever they could.

And now this had popped up; his father causing even more problems. He had no idea what was happening, but he didn’t doubt Robert was behind it. The two former Circle members and confidants of his father being involved proved that.

He’d rather not activate his stamina mark, but he did. He needed the energy to keep him going. He’d prefer to collapse on the bed in his adjourning suite, but sleep wasn’t an option yet. He’d better prepare himself for an ugly confrontation.

//

As he’d requested, Alec found his friends at the gates to the Gard, armed and ready. Lucian, who’d only recently became a Shadowhunter again after living as a werewolf for many years, still seemed uncomfortable in his former garb. Jace was grilling Andrew for more information, but the Shadowhunter merely shrugged helplessly. Alec understood his friends’ frustration. They needed to find the missing answers.

“It’s good to see you here,” Alec greeted them. It was almost two in the morning and except for some guards, the place was deserted and still. “Did Andrew tell you why we’re here?”

“Something about Robert getting his hands dirty again?” Jace sneered. He’d never forgive his adoptive father for wrecking their little family. He especially hated Robert for hurting Isabelle. She’d always looked up to their father and him cheating on Maryse had shaken her. The fact that Isabelle blamed herself for Max’s death made everything even worse.

“Maybe,” Alec conceded. “But we need more information first. We need to find out who’s in that cell and why Robert wants him there. Andrew told you about the four guards?”

“And two of them being former Circle members, yes,” Lucian confirmed. He’d been one himself once, but he’d eventually seen through Valentine’s act and had tried to stop his former parabatai. He still regretted he’d failed to kill him that day.

Jace was more than ready for action. “What are we waiting for? Let’s find out what’s going on.”

Alec nodded, but also placed a restraining hand on his parabatai’s shoulder. “Remember, we don’t want to spill any Shadowhunter blood. We have to do this by the book, even when they don’t uphold the Law. Should this turn into a trial one day, we need to make sure we’re not at fault.” If they ever needed to prosecute their father, he didn’t want Robert to weasel his way out because of technical loopholes.

“I’ll be careful,” Jace promised. Like Alec, he wanted to see justice served, and if Robert was in the wrong here, he wanted his adoptive father to suffer the consequences.

“Follow my lead. Don’t do anything rash.” Alec gave Jace a stern look for good measure. He didn’t worry about Andrew and Lucian following the rules, but his parabatai was impulsive by nature.

“Please!” Jace rolled his eyes back. He could behave himself – if he wanted to.

They descended the stairs towards the lowest level of the complex. Guards stopped them once, but once they recognized the Inquisitor they quickly let them pass and moved on. Good, Alec wasn’t in the mood to deal with them.

“There they are. Be alert!” Alec noticed the four guards at once. The Shadowhunters had spread throughout the small yard in front of the cell. The moment they caught sight of him, their hands moved toward the hilt of their blades, which was purely provocation as far as Alec was concerned. Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to act like that when their own approached. It merely served to remind him that this might turn ugly.

“Sir, did you get lost?”

Alec knew the Shadowhunter, whose name was David Earthwood. He’d seen him around the Lightwood residence before, but he wasn’t a Circle member as far as he knew. “No, not lost. Do you know who I am?”

“Alexander Lightwood.”

This time the Shadowhunter who’d been leaning against the wall addressed him. He knew that fellow as well. Alan Nightweather, and this Shadowhunter WAS a former Circle member, and a prominent one at that. Lucian moved closer and came to stand next to him. Being a former Circle member himself, Lucian knew Nightweather from their shared past and Alec hoped the situation wouldn’t escalate.

“He’s the Inquisitor, so you’d better show him some respect,” Lucian growled in warning. He wasn’t a werewolf any longer, but respect was important to him. As an alpha he’d expected his pack members to show him due respect and he recognized an upstart when he saw one. Nightweather hadn’t changed at all!

“Oh, we ARE respectful. We wouldn’t dare offend the Inquisitor.”

Another former Circle member, Alec noted, walked up to them. Stan Keywalker was another confidant of his father’s, maybe even Robert’s second in command. Keywalker being here indicated that whatever was going on was important to his father. “Good, because I want you to open that cell. My head of security wants to inspect it. We found some irregularities. According to the logs you brought in a prisoner, but when Underhill checked, this cell was supposedly empty.”

Ashland, the fourth guard, moved closer to the cell door and shook his head. “Sorry, sir, we can’t do that. The Shadowhunter inside doesn’t want any visitors. We need to make sure she’s ready for when the righteous one returns. She needs to rest and this is the safest place for her to be right now.”

Not in a million years did Alec expect them to mention The Righteous, an organization that wasn’t supposed to even exist! What in the Angel’s name was happening here? “If she needs protection, I’ll gladly offer it to her. She’d be much more comfortable in my rooms, which are heavily guarded.” He would play along for now and see how they’d react.

“She likes her privacy very much, sir. She’d rather stay here until we move on. We’ll leave tomorrow as she’s on her way to her family estate. However, we kindly thank you for your generous offer,” Nightweather replied, his hand still resting on the hilt of his sword.

Next to him, Lucian scoffed, a reaction Alec understood only too well. They were actually being way more diplomatic than he’d expected. Someone had given them instructions in case this happened, and he knew his father well enough to recognize Robert’s hand in this. “I’m afraid I have to insist on checking on her well being.”

“And I’m afraid I can’t allow you to disturb her. She’s pregnant and needs her rest,” Keywalker said, taking up position next to Earthwood with Ashland and Nightweather moving in front of the door.

“You might want to rethink your strategy,” Underhill said in his best head of security voice. “The Inquisitor has every right to check on her and I already alerted the night watch. It’s only a matter of time before they arrive. If you want to turn this into a fight, you need to realize you’ll lose.”

A few seconds later, several Shadowhunters on guard duty marched down the stairs and joined them, blades drawn and ready. Alec hated that it had to come down to this. He didn’t want Shadowhunters to fight among themselves. That was how Valentine had started his war. “Step aside and let us see for ourselves. If she doesn’t want our assistance we won’t force it upon her.”

The four Shadowhunters exchanged looks and whispered among themselves. Alec sincerely hoped they’d do the sensible thing and step aside, otherwise he couldn’t guarantee they wouldn’t be apprehended without shedding blood. “What do you say?” It was Nightweather who eventually addressed him. The expression in the Shadowhunter’s eyes told Alec that this wasn’t over yet.

“You shouldn’t do this, Lightwood. Your father won’t like it. You don’t want to compromise him, do you? He’s blood.”

Alec felt increasingly angry. Robert Lightwood hadn’t been blood for quite some time. That man had exchanged his wife and children for his new girlfriend, so why should he remain loyal then? “I care about the Law, Nightweather, and I need to know what’s happening here. Now stand aside and let us check on whoever’s inside that cell.” Turning about he addressed Lucian, since he stood closest. “I want them secured. Make sure they’re locked up and can’t flee. Jace will question them later.” And he might even join in himself.

“Consider it done.” Lucian walked toward the four Shadowhunters and disarmed them. “Get moving, boys,” he told them, sneering at his former circle companions. If only he’d seen Valentine’s evil before his former parabatai had managed to build his army.

“You’re going to regret this, Lightwood. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself in to. Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you,” Nightweather hissed.

Alec waited until the four Shadowhunters had left and then nodded at his friends. “Let’s do this. Since we don’t know what to expect, let’s proceed with caution. I highly doubt they’re chivalrously escorting a pregnant Shadowhunter, but we can’t rule it out. We don’t want to scare anyone.”

Jace nodded. “We’ll be careful.” But just in case, he did uncover his seraph blade.

Alec had no idea what to expect when Andrew drew the open rune onto the lock of the door. Alec nodded and waited for his friend to slowly push the door ajar. Behind him Lucian and Jace took up their positions, ready to move in case of an attack.

“By the Angel,” escaped Andrew who was the first to enter. His, “Fuck,” seemed more appropriate and definitely more heartfelt. He’d never been more relieved to have followed up on a mere hunch. “It’s bad,” he told Alec when he moved forward. He had a hard time believing what he saw.

Bad, but not dangerous, Alec realized, seeing Andrew sheath his blade. He entered the cell next and stepped into darkness, as only a little bit of moonlight made it inside. Andrew uncovered a witch light and the white glow illuminated their surroundings. Alec took another step and finally realized what had shocked Andrew. “By Raziel…” His voice failed him, looking at the wretched man chained to the wall.

TBC


	2. How can he be alive?

Part 2

Alec didn’t waste any time and quickly sat on his heels next to the prisoner, who was naked and covered in cuts and bruises. Blood and bile from having thrown up clung to his bruised lips. By the Angel, he looked so young! Alec estimated he couldn’t be older than twenty, probably even younger. The eyes were closed and his breathing labored, as if drawing in breath was a struggle. “If my father’s responsible for this then…” Then he would gladly prosecute him!

“We need to get him into safety,” Lucian remarked, trying to assess the injuries. Jace stayed near the doorway, not wanting to crowd them and awaiting instructions.

“That’s not going to be as easy as it looks,” Andrew mused, studying the locks on the collar, manacles, and shackles that bound the battered man. These required a special set of marks if they were to open and release the prisoner and he was trying hard to remember them.

Alec forced himself to remain calm and controlled. He raised his hand and swept black, disheveled hair to the side to check on the metal strap that forced the prisoner to keep his head high, even tipped back. Slightly lower sat a metal collar, digging deeply into the bronze skin and drawing blood. The bruises there told him that the prisoner had worn both for quite some time. The eyes were closed, but crusts of blood clung to the lashes. 

More blood dripped from both nostrils. His lips still bore the remnants of mucus after having vomited. Blood also showed in the vomit on the cold stone floor. “This man has been tortured,” Alec said with a sinking feeling to his stomach. The Clave did have an ugly history of torture, but the Accords had done away with it. What had happened here was highly illegal, a crime he was determined to bring to court.

Andrew agreed. “Of the vilest sort.” How could anyone do this to another being?

Alec looked lower. The prisoner wore iron manacles, heavily inscribed with angelic marking in order to keep the wearer from performing any magic. “He’s a warlock.” Why was his father holding a downworlder – a warlock - prisoner? Why torture him? He cringed, realizing there was something horribly wrong with how his cuffed hands looked. The wrists were stuck at an odd angle and those fingers had been broken. Alec fought down the urge to throw up himself.

“Yes, looks like it. He has no belly button, which is definitely a warlock mark.” Andrew couldn’t help but be grateful that Lorenzo was safe. He didn’t dare think of finding his boyfriend in such a state! Whoever had done this either hated the warlock which made this highly personal, or the torture had served to get information from him. Whatever the reason was, this was monstrous!

Alec didn’t know where to start; by removing the head strap or make the prisoner a bit more comfortable by freeing his feet first? The warlock had been forced onto his knees, which were bruised and bloodied. His feet were chained to the ground, leaving him no moving space at all. Alec reckoned that the prisoner had long lost all sensation in his legs. There was no way the warlock would be able to walk out of this cell. The amount of injuries was staggering; how was it possible he was still alive?

“Alec, focus.” Andrew, having seen Alec’s agitation at finding the warlock in such a state, briefly squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “We need to get him out of here so we can take care of him. You need to take charge.”

Alec knew that and composed himself. He couldn’t stop staring at the heavily injured warlock in front of him though. He could do this; he could help. “Jace, send word to the Silent City. We need a Silent Brother to heal these injures. Lucian, see if you can find some blankets we can wrap him up in. No need to parade him in front of whoever’s watching. He should have some dignity left.” While his friends carried out his instructions he focused on his charge. “Where do we start?” he asked Andrew, desperate for his friend’s support. He wanted to help, but at the same time, he was afraid to add to the already long list of injuries.

“Let’s start by freeing his head,” Andrew said decisively. “You need to steady him. He’ll probably collapse once we free him.” The position the warlock had been forced into was downright painful. He uncovered his stele and started drawing the appropriate mark. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Alec acknowledged and steadied the dark head when the strap snapped open. The metal had dug into the prisoner’s skull and blood dripped onto his clothes, but Alec ignored it. “Let’s do the collar next.” Alec wanted the warlock freed as quickly as possible; this torture ended now. He moved closer, tightened his hold and nodded. “I’ve got him.”

Andrew drew the rune again and quickly removed the collar once it opened. The dark head bent at an odd angle and Alec quickly supported the warlock, making sure there were no additional injuries. He hissed in dismay, finding the skin beneath the collar ragged and severely infected. “He must have worn that for quite some time. Makes me wonder how long Robert has had him.” He no longer doubted this was his father’s work. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but so far everything pointed in Robert’s direction. Gently, he eased the warlock’s head onto his shoulder, offering additional support.

Andrew nodded, agreeing with Alec’s assessment. He took a moment to wipe away the bloody bile that dripped from the warlock’s bottom lip, uncaring he dirtied his sleeve by doing so. “We need to be careful. We don’t know if he has any internal injuries. If he’s been coughing up blood then his situation might be even worse than we think.” He would proceed with the utmost caution.

Although Alec agreed, he wanted the warlock out of this cold, dark cell and into safety as quickly as possible. “We should hurry.” Alec steadied the prisoner, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, eager for Andrew to move on. “Do the manacles next.” Maybe, if the warlock had any magic left, it would aid his healing process. But then he wondered if he’d be able to wield that magic with crushed fingers and what appeared broken wrists. Someone had refused to take any chances, incapacitating him to the extreme. Why cuff a warlock AND break his fingers and wrists? Was it due to the warlock’s strength or had they wanted to inflict as much pain as possible? He vowed to get those answers, and if his father was behind this, so help him the Angel, he would bring him to justice!

“This is some serious shit,” Andrew whispered, taken aback by the runes on the manacles. “Whoever he is, he must be strong. These manacles were designed to hold demons.”

“Which he’s not.” Alec shook his head. “He’s a warlock.” The prisoner suddenly trembled violently and then moved closer, probably seeking out his body warmth, because that caramel skin felt icy cold. It was freezing in the cell and he’d been here, naked, chained, and probably without water and food. Who knew how long he’d been tortured prior to his arrival here.

And so Alec moved closer in turn, offering as much comfort and body heat as he could. “I’ve got you,” he whispered into the warlock’s ear, even though he couldn’t hear him. “You’re safe now.” The prisoner’s tremors intensified and Alec gently rubbed the back, his eyes widening in horror at feeling something wet beneath his fingertips. Lifting his right hand, he realized it was covered in blood. “Andrew,” he said softly, drawing his friend’s attention to his newest ghastly discovery. Was there a part of the warlock’s body that hadn’t been violated?

Andrew saw the bloodied hand and quickly checked the warlock’s back. “He’s been whipped,” he remarked angrily. Lorenzo would be pissed off to hear one of his warlocks had been tortured, and he hoped his boyfriend would kick some ass while taking down the offenders. Telling himself to hurry, Andrew started working on unlocking the manacles. “He’s probably going to be exhausted. Manacles like these were designed to absorb magic and to drain the warlock wearing them. I highly doubt he’ll have any magic left and rebuilding it will take him several days, maybe even weeks.” Seeing Alec’s surprised expression, he explained, “Lorenzo told me about these. It’s the worst torture imaginable to a warlock.” He vividly recalled the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face when Lorenzo had shown him a picture of such handcuffs. “The Clave used them to torture warlocks during the Hunts. Looks like they also crushed his wrists, and why in the Angel’s name would someone break his fingers? There’s no reason to hurt him in so many ways.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, addressing the unconscious warlock. He needed to say the words; needed to apologize. His hatred for his father doubled. The fact that Robert was capable of something like this made him physically ill. The manacles opened and released the shattered wrists. Alec quickly removed the cuffs and flung them aside. 

Then his hand froze midair, his mind briefly unable to process what his eyes were telling him, namely that the bronze skin beneath the manacles had been marked with an angelic rune, a procedure which should have killed the warlock. He’d never before seen an agony rune on someone’s skin. Why would anyone do that? And it was a correctly drawn agony rune – on a Warlock - which would bring its bearer nothing but exactly that; suffering beyond compare!

“Andrew!” Alec hissed, drawing the other Shadowhunter’s attention. “They marked him! They marked a downworlder with an agony rune!” He removed some of the blood that clung to the palm of the warlock’s right hand in order to assess the damage done to those fingers. Alec swallowed hard, finding another mark beneath the crust; a bind to rune had been applied there. As if the agony mark hadn’t been enough! Someone had wanted to bind the warlock to them.

“How can he be alive?” Andrew shook his head in disbelief now that the second mark had been uncovered. What had been the ultimate goal here? Although he’d never agree to using it, he understood why the torturer had applied the agony rune; to inflict maximal damage on the warlock, but to bind a helpless downworlder? He swallowed hard, easily imagining Lorenzo’s wrath coming down on whoever was behind this. “I know Shadowhunters of old tortured Warlocks by applying marks which then killed them, but this? This is unheard of.”

Alec suddenly froze. Something Andrew had said triggered a terrible suspicion in him. The Mortal Cup was currently at the Lightwood estate, as his father had been ordered to protect it until tomorrow, when the Consul would collect it. Jia hadn’t liked the Council tasking Robert with keeping it safe, but she’d been unable to prevent it. Had acquiring the Mortal Cup been another strategic move in whatever his father was planning?

Andrew had raised a valid question, one he couldn’t answer. How was it possible that the warlock was still alive? Being forced to drink from the Mortal Cup and being marked, not just once, but twice, should have killed him. “Andrew, do you think…?” Alec looked at the bloody vomit on the floor next to them. “The Mortal Cup currently resides at my father’s home. When you said that the Clave used to torture warlocks during the Hunts…”

“They sometimes did that by making them drink from the Mortal Cup.” Andrew swallowed hard, remembering a past no Shadowhunter alive today should be proud of. Ever since he’d started dating Lorenzo, he’d felt especially ashamed of it. “It’s possible,” he conceded, although it raised a number of questions he couldn’t even begin answering. “In that case, whoever our warlock is, he’s strong to have survived. He should be dead.”

“I found blankets,” Lucian announced upon marching into the cell. He came to a standstill seeing the miserable condition their unknown prisoner was in. “Can I help?” The two of them seemed to have everything under control and the space they could move in was limited. He’d gladly follow any directions they gave him. In the meantime he carefully mapped the injuries the warlock had suffered; his heart going out to him.

“Put those down here,” Alec said and pulled the warlock closer. Andrew was trying to gently move the prisoner, so he could get to the shackles around his feet. “Help me lay him down,” Alec instructed, taking great care not to jostle the warlock as they moved him. With Lucian’s assistance, they managed to lay the warlock down on his side, cautiously stretching the legs, which had to be sore. A pained moan escaped the warlock’s lips and Alec immediately tried to soothe him. “Not much longer now. Just hold on a little longer.” He was eager to get him into safety and into a warm bed so he could finally attend to those wounds.

Andrew removed the shackles and Lucian reached for a blanket to carefully wrap around the warlock, while Alec took great care to immobilize his hands. “He’s in a bad way,” Lucian observed. He wasn’t sure their prisoner would survive, but seeing the look on Alec’s face made him keep that thought to himself. Alexander Lightwood was a man who greatly cared about the people in his life, or the ones he felt responsible for, and this warlock had just been added to that latter category. He knew from personal experience that Alec would do anything within his power to see the warlock healed and justice served.

Andrew pushed the bloodied shackles aside. The metal had damaged the skin around the warlock’s ankles. The fact that their prisoner was no longer bound didn’t set his mind at ease as much as he’d hoped. The injuries were severe, and like Lucian, he wasn’t sure he would pull through. How could anyone survive this much punishment? “Where do you want to take him?” he asked his boss, forcing himself to remain calm and focus on his duties.

Alec hadn’t been sure up until that moment, but when the warlock slowly curled up into a fetal position in spite of the pain he was in, he knew he had to do anything within his power to keep him safe. The warlock was his responsibility now and his honor demanded he took care of him. His father wouldn’t get his hands on him ever again! “We’ll take him to my rooms. My office and personal rooms are heavily warded and there’s extra security patrolling the wing. He should be safe there.” Plus, he wanted to guard the warlock himself. He didn’t intend to let him out of his sight.

“Shouldn’t we take him to the infirmary instead? He desperately needs medical attention.” Lucian tucked the blankets closely around the warlock’s trembling body, hoping they offered him some warmth. Finally getting a better look, he frowned, realizing the warlock looked familiar. He reminded him of someone he’d met a long – very long time ago – but it couldn’t be Magnus Bane. It had happened at the New York Institute when Valentine had been torturing a young werewolf. He hadn’t known about his parabatai’s misconduct, but the moment he’d found out, he’d tried to get the blind girl into safety. Magnus Bane had been there too, fighting Valentine and getting injured while doing so. 

Alec shook his head. “There’s little they can do. They’re not equipped to deal with injured downworlders and the last thing I want is for them to try more marks on him. We don’t know how he survived being marked in the first place and I don’t want anyone to experiment on him. We also don’t know who’s on my father’s pay list. I want as few people as possible to know we freed him. I have no idea why my father wants him silenced, but I’m not taking any risks. I also expect Jace to convince the Silent Brothers to send one of their own to nurse him back to health. Jace can be very persuasive if he wants to. I want our warlock somewhere I can keep an eye on him. My rooms are the best choice.”

“Fine, then we’ll take him there.” Lucian wanted to carry their charge, but frowned upon finding Alec already lifting and settling him in his arms. “I can do that.” But he knew Alec well enough to realize his friend took this personal. If Robert had really tortured the warlock, the Lightwood patriarch would find himself prosecuted by his son.

“I’ve got him and we should move him as little as possible.” This was personal. Alec wasn’t going to take the easy way out. His father had done this to the warlock and now it was his job to see him recovered. Robert wasn’t going to get away with this. He would get to the bottom of it.

Andrew tucked another blanket around the battered body and sucked in his breath, all of a sudden staring into green-golden eyes with a cat’s pupils. “He’s awake.” He hadn’t expected the warlock to wake up, thinking him too far gone. He memorized those eyes so he could describe them to Lorenzo later. His boyfriend might be able to identify their mysterious prisoner.

A quick look told Alec that Andrew was right. The warlock, who had the most amazing eyes ever, had opened them, but he wouldn’t say the man in his arms was awake. “He has no idea what’s going on.” Otherwise the warlock would be fighting them. Alec felt mesmerized looking into those exotic eyes. He’d never seen anything like them before. He actually felt disappointed when the warlock closed them a moment later.

“I’ll sent Lorenzo a message and ask him if he knows who our mysterious warlock is. With such marks he should be easy to identify. Lorenzo will be mad when he hears about this. As High Warlock it’s his job to keep his people safe.” He cringed, knowing Lorenzo could get easily carried away, but he would support his boyfriend, like he always did.

Alec took great care not to cause his charge pain while ascending the stairs. Lucian opened the doors and Andrew walked behind them, making sure no one came at them from the back. It was only reasonable to assume that more of his father’s men were around. Alec slightly shifted the warlock in his arms, making sure his hold was as secure as possible. The dark head ended up against his chest and he checked on the warlock when he started coughing weakly. Seeing new blood on those lips worried him. Andrew had been right earlier; the warlock probably had internal injuries.

Lucian opened the door to the Inquisitor’s office and Alec quickly moved inside, heading straight for his personal suite, as he had no time to waste. He kicked the door open, not waiting for Lucian to do so and headed for the bed, where he cautiously lay the warlock down. “Any word from Jace?” He moved some dark strands away from the face, trying to get a better reading on what the warlock was going through. The coughing slowly died down, but bloodied bile dripped from those lips and he quickly wiped it away. “Get me warm water, wash cloths, and towels. If we have something to disinfect the wounds with, bring it! We need to clean him up if we want to assess his wounds.” If only Jace would hurry up.

At exactly that moment a fire message flew into the room and he quickly caught it. Relieved, he found it was from Jace, telling him that the Silent Brothers had dispatched Brother Zachariah who should arrive within the hour. Jace had also taken it upon himself to interrogate the four Shadowhunters who had kept the warlock prisoner. Alec handed Andrew the note, who quickly read it and then placed it aside.

Lucian returned a moment later, carrying a bowl with tepid water, wash cloths, towels, and an empty bowl, just in case the injured warlock had to throw up again. “What can I do to help?”

“Where to start?” Alec felt helpless, he really didn’t know what to do next. The warlock’s body was a bloody mess and for one moment he abandoned all hope.

“Don’t give up now!” Lucian chided Alec goodheartedly. “If he survived this long, he’s a fighter. We need to make sure he pulls through.” And he had to find out if their mysterious warlock was indeed Magnus Bane.

Andrew agreed, and upon realizing Alec needed his guidance, he gently moved the warlock onto his side. “Make sure he doesn’t jostle his hands, Alec. I’ll clean up his back. Hold him still.”

Alec nodded and steadied their charge, who whimpered now that he was being moved. “I’m sorry,” Alec repeated, “I’m so sorry, but we need to look after you.” He carefully cradled those broken hands within his and made sure they stayed immobile.

“I really want to get back at whoever did this to him,” Andrew let slip, momentarily thinking how he’d react if this was Lorenzo.

“We will,” Alec whispered, keeping a close eye on his charge, who was starting to move about. Hopefully he wasn’t waking up. Maybe it was simply because of the return of the pain now that Andrew was cleaning those lashes on his back. At the foot end of the bed, Lucian had started to remove blood and dirt from the warlock’s legs. Now that the grime was gone, a number of vicious bruises and cuts appeared.

“I’m done with his back,” Andrew announced. “Let me tend to his head and neck. There’s still fresh blood oozing from where the collar cut into his skin.”

Alec wished they could instantly heal the warlock. But the sad truth was that all they could do right now was wash away the blood and dirt, and clean the wounds with water. “Do you think we should try an iratze? The other two marks turned out well too.” It might be worth a shot.

Lucian shook his head. “We don’t know if that’s actually the case. You know what it’s like when we take our first mark. A number of Shadowhunters react badly, but not at once. I’m not sure when they marked him and he might have thrown up because of them.”

Lucian was right, Alec mused, angry with himself for suggesting something that dangerous, but he only wanted to help. “What can I do?” Being helpless was driving him insane.

“Holding his hands immobile is the most important job here, Alec. Moving him will cause him pain and we don’t want him to wake up, do we?” Andrew realized Alec’s youth showed that very moment. Maybe not his youth exactly, more his inexperience. Alec was blushing, but Andrew was fairly sure his friend hadn’t even realized that, or that he seemed ill at ease looking at the naked man in front of him.

“Do you want to clean up his front?” Lucian offered, as it would give Alec something to do. He offered his friend the wash cloth, and like Andrew, noticed him blushing to the roots of his hair, which made him frown.

“I...” Alec stammered, taken aback and feeling trapped. “I’ll hold his hands steady, if that’s okay.” His friends knew he was gay. Andrew was gay himself and dated a warlock. Lucian had ended up dating his mother and he was fine with that. After everything Maryse had been through she deserved someone like Lucian in her life. The thing was, he himself had never had a boyfriend before. He’d gone on one or two dates, but had been relieved when he’d gotten back to the Institute because they simply hadn’t worked out. Something had been missing. That spark he was hoping for had been missing. Or maybe he simply had too high standards, as Izzy sometimes told him. But he didn’t want to settle for less. He wanted to fall in love and be with that person for the rest of his life.

“It’s fine, Alec, don’t sweat it.” Lucian chided himself for embarrassing Alec; he shouldn’t have said that and tried to make up for it. “It’s not like he’s different from us. You’ve seen naked guys before. Just breathe!” he quickly added, realizing he’d only made things worse. That hadn’t been his intention. “Sorry, I just don’t know how to act around...” He’d better stop talking before embarrassing both of them.

A virgin, Alec thought, but didn’t say the words. He didn’t have to spell it out to them; they knew. He wasn’t embarrassed for still being a virgin, but in a situation like this, he couldn’t help growing shy. He’d never touched another man intimately and now Lucian had suggested he washed the warlock’s lower body. He should be able to that though; there was nothing erotic about it. For Raziel’s sake, the warlock was severely injured and depended on them for care. So why couldn’t he do it? Why did he feel like trespassing?

Alec averted his gaze while Lucian continued to clean up their charge and concentrated on holding the warlock’s hands instead. Hands, which carried a bind to mark. “Why would they mark him? I understand the agony rune; I abhor it, don’t get me wrong, but it would be useful while torturing him. But whom did they want to bind him to and why?” The hands cradled within his were cold and clammy. Dried and fresh blood stuck to the chafed wrists. Even this, he understood. Without the use of his hands, the warlock couldn’t work his magic. But why mark a downworlder and how was he still alive?

“I don’t know,” Andrew replied when he’d finished cleaning up the deep cuts marring the neck. Checking on the back once more, he found that some lacerations had stopped bleeding, but not all of them. Maybe he should wrap them up? “We need some sort of bandages for his back.”

“I’ll get them. I need to get clean water anyway.” Lucian got to his feet, collected the now murky water bowl and left the room.

“Alec, Lucian meant well. He doesn’t understand why this is hard on you,” Andrew offered, moving on to cleaning the cuts the metal head strap had left behind. He could do nothing about the extensive bruising, but hopefully Brother Zachariah would.

“I know that,” Alec whispered, while closely monitoring their charge. “It’s stupid, but...” He really felt shy about seeing another male’s naked body, even if said male was an injured warlock. “He’s starting to move,” he warned his friend. The warlock tried to pull his knees up to his chest. Next, he attempted to bring his hands closer to his shoulders, but Alec prevented that in a gentle, but decisive manner. “Now what?”

“We should clean up his hands as well,” Andrew mused, but he was reluctant to go ahead. “But that will hurt like hell and he’s bound to wake up. There’s no way he can sleep through that.”

The warlock tried to curl up in a fetal position again, and Alec decided to roll with that. “Get me some pillows,” he told Andrew, while gently moving along with his charge who tried to make himself more comfortable. “Put them in front of him, so can rest against them. That way he’s supported.”

Having caught on, Andrew placed two pillows against the warlock’s abdomen and then they gently maneuvered the warlock against them, until the pillows supported him. It left his back exposed, but that was a good thing, as he didn’t want their charge to rest on it.

Alec, who had been sitting on the side of the bed, had no choice but to scoot closer when the warlock started moving once more. Alec ended up on his side, lying next to him and cradling those battered hands against his chest. He’d never been in bed with another male before and this wasn’t how he’d pictured his first time sharing a bed! But the warlock needed him and he wasn’t backing down.

“Well, you’re too nervous to clean him up, but you have no problems getting into bed with him!” Lucian made sure a grin accompanied his remark, hoping it would ease things between them. The last thing he wanted was to make Alec feel even more self conscious. 

Alec gave Lucian a weak smile, letting his friend know they were fine, but couldn’t deny he’d made a valid point. But this was different, he mused. This was about offering comfort. While Andrew and Lucian did their best to apply a soothing balm and bandages to the warlock’s wounds, the broken fingers cradled within his hands started twitching. Another look confirmed that those eyelids were moving. This was bad timing. Alec didn’t want him to wake up now. “Guys, maybe you should take a break. You’re waking him up.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - I'm bad for making poor Magnus suffer this way... I must stress that I only read the Bane Chronicles, so canon wise I'll probaby screw up big time!


	3. Jem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I had some time to edit another part. Please remember that I never read the books Jem Carstairs is in, and TV Brother Zachariah was my Jem's role model.

Part 3

Lucian and Andrew exchanged a look, but then decided to finish what they’d started. It was probably the disinfectant Lucian had applied to the bandages before handing them to Andrew. That had to sting.

“Please… no… more,” Magnus pleaded softly. His voice was raspy due to the lack of water and throwing up. He had no idea what was happening, he only knew that the pain was back, gradually growing worse. His body twitched, as he tried to get away from whomever was hurting him. Wasn’t he hurting enough? 

Alec sucked in his breath. “This isn’t good.” The warlock waking up wasn’t good at all. Unexpectedly those eyes opened, revealing golden cat eyes. Alec didn’t need long to start drowning in them, as they were beautiful. The pain that then surfaced in them quickly pulled him out of his reverie. The warlock was in a tremendous amount of pain and his whimpers grew louder. “I’m sorry,” Alec said once more. “We’re trying to help. Please don’t move. Moving about will only make it worse.”

Magnus barely registered the words, but he did realize how close the other man had to be for him to whisper into his ear. When was this going to end? He couldn’t tell them what they wanted to know; couldn’t give in, for if he did, he’d die. The only reason they hadn’t kill him yet was because they still needed him. Robert Lightwood wanted to force him into cooperation. And he couldn’t give in. So he had to endure the pain – the agony of it. What if they activated that rune again? His stomach contracted painfully; it was empty and there wasn’t anything left for him to throw up. He tried to fight down the nausea, but he had so little reserves left. Sooner or later, he’d either die due to the torture or give into them, and he simply couldn’t do that, so he was going to die. Why couldn’t he stop his thoughts from running in circles? Why did his head continue to spin?

Alec fought down some panic of his own at seeing the warlock’s facial features contort in pain. The breathing sped up, and a wild, unfocused expression filled his extra-ordinary eyes. It was rather obvious that his charge had no idea that he’d been taken into safety. In his mind, he was still in that cell and at their mercy. It was up to him to somehow calm the warlock down, but he had so little experience doing that. “Please, don’t move. They broke your wrists and fingers. If you keep moving them, you’ll hurt even more. Please, just stay still and let us look after you.” Alec thought he’d reached the dazed warlock and therefore wasn’t prepared when he suddenly sat upright and started throwing up. “Damn it!”

Fuck. It was happening again. Tears filled his eyes and streamed down his face, as Magnus tried to hold on to something to support him, but the moment he moved his hands, he froze. They hurt like hell! Oh, they’d crushed them. He’d forgotten about that. How could he have forgotten about that when they hurt that much? Was this ever going to end? Maybe he should just give up and die already.

Andrew was fast. He grabbed the bowl and made sure the warlock didn’t throw up on himself. It was only bile, he noticed, mixed with some blood. Nothing indicated he’d eaten recently. “We need to get water, and if possible food into him. He needs to keep up his strength and the last thing we want for him is to get even more dehydrated.”

It was once more Lucian who hurried to get water and food, momentarily deserting them. Alec felt grateful for his friend’s assistance, but wished Lucian had stayed. He felt ill prepared to deal with the situation. He would probably be at a complete loss without Andrew helping him.

Andrew curled an arm around the warlock, supporting him while he continued his dry retching. To his relief, Andrew noticed that Alec was still holding onto those hands, gently cradling them and keeping them still. Lucian hadn’t been kidding earlier; making sure those hands stayed immobile was important.

Magnus barely comprehended what was happening, but he did know he wasn’t alone in his cell. There had to be at least two guards with him, maybe even three. There had been four Shadowhunters originally, if he remembered correctly. Two of them he’d recognized as former Circle members, who would never show him mercy. Was this ever going to end? Why couldn’t he stop retching when there was absolutely nothing left to throw up?

Alec wished there was something more he could do. He felt utterly useless and hated feeling like that. He continued to monitor the warlock and felt relieved when the retching stopped and his charge collapsed against him. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around him, but he couldn’t let go of those battered hands. It was his job to keep them steady. He quickly looked to Andrew for guidance. Hopefully his friend knew what to do!

“We’ve got this,” Andrew told him. “Give him a moment to catch his breath and then we’ll try to lower him onto his side again.”

Alec nodded gratefully. Since the warlock’s head rested on his right shoulder, he took to whispering again, hoping his tone was soothing. “It’s going to be fine. We got you out of that cell and you’re safe now. Just give us a chance to look after you. I know you’re hurting, cause, how can you not be in pain? Please, let us look after you.”

Somewhere deep down in his messed up mind Magnus heard the words, but they made no sense to him. Why would this guard comfort him? Except if this was a new tactic. Had they changed their game plan? Now that torture hadn’t gotten them what they wanted, they went for emotional warfare instead? He was already exhausted and had no energy left to fight this. If they would offer him comfort, he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to tell them to shove it up their asses!

The drained warlock must have heard him for he now rested his entire body weight against him. Alec allowed himself to smile, hoping he’d gotten through to his charge. “That’s it. You can let go. You’re safe with me.” Andrew gave him an impressed look, but Alec wasn’t proud of himself for being able to calm the warlock down. He wanted to do more – he wanted to take away that pain. “Now don’t get scared. Andrew and I are going to help you lie down again. Not on your back, because it’s still bleeding, but on your side. I’m holding your hands and Andrew will make sure you’re comfortable. Trust us a little, please.” Suddenly the cat eyes widened and Alec realized the warlock hadn’t been really awake earlier. Now that expression changed and pain stared right back at him. Bruised lips trembled and those big eyes fastened on him in horror.

Begging hadn’t gotten him any relief from pain before, but Magnus tried again, abandoning the little dignity he’d left. “Please, no more… The pain… It’s too much… Please stop.” He recalled when they had captured him. He’d refused to beg back then. He’d still had his pride. Today, the pain was so bad that he’d do anything to make it stop. Maybe if he pain lessened, he’d be able to find a spark of his magic again. It seemed to have died on him and finding no trace of it scared him even more than having to go through the pain again. They would eventually return to torturing him by using that agony rune and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He would endure it like he had during these last few days. He wouldn’t tell them what they wanted to know though, even if that meant the pain would stop.

The warlock’s anguish was easy to see and broke Alec’s heart, but he didn’t think those Shadowhunters had managed to break him. From the bottom of those enthralling eyes shone defiance and Alec had never been more relieved in his entire life. They hadn’t broken him. Even though they’d brutally tortured him, those eyes still showed resistance. “We won’t hurt you. We want to help.” But he also knew that in order to help, they might have to cause pain. “Let us do the work. Just let us move you. Don’t fight us, please.” The moment Alec started to lower him onto the bed, the warlock cried out in pain. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry, but we have to do this.” Alec hated that they were adding to the suffering. Andrew’s expression told him that his friend felt the same way.

Pain coursed through him. His back hurt badly, but the worst were his hands. What were they doing? It felt like they’d slipped sharp knives between the ligaments of his fingers and were turning the blades around, causing a whole new world of pain in him. And his wrists… Anguish flared up his arms and down into the palm of his hands, as if they were barely connected anymore, having been cut loose and hanging onto a single tendon to keep them attached. “Please, I can’t do that… I told you… I can’t do that, Lightwood… It’s forbidden… You can’t bring him back… The righteous… Please, I can’t do that!” He’d die fighting.

Alec froze. The Righteous being mentioned in the same breath as Lightwood? Was the warlock referring to his father? He had to be talking about Robert! This merely confirmed his suspicions! “Do you mean Robert Lightwood?”

All of it had been tactic! He’d been right! Since torture hadn’t gotten them the information they were after, they’d tried a different approach, but hearing Robert Lightwood’s name had reminded Magnus why he couldn’t fall for their plot. He refused to bring back the dead. It was forbidden for a reason! If only he could get away from them! Maybe he had enough strength left to try one more time?

Alec wasn’t prepared for the warlock’s violent action to free himself and therefore his charge almost succeeded. As a result, the warlock threatened to fall off the bed. His damaged hands, completely useless, dropped to the mattress and made him scream out in pain. “Andrew, help me!” Damn it, he’d tried his hardest to prevent this and asking stupid questions had brought it on. This was his fault! “Please calm down! You’re among friends!” If only he could get through to him!

“Magnus?”

Suddenly the struggling warlock went eerily still and stopped fighting him. Alec quickly made good use of the moment and wrapped an arm around his charge, while guiding his wounded hands back against his own chest, trying to make him hold still. What had changed? Who had said that name and why had the warlock reacted to it? Alec was about to help him lie down, when he caught movement near the doorway. Instantly alert, he checked for intruders, but only found a Silent Brother standing there. Relief swept through him. He’d never been happier to see Brother Zachariah. Everything would change for the better now. Brother Zachariah was an experienced healer and knew what to do. The thing however that suddenly struck him was the expression in the Brother’s eyes. He’d never seen such shock on Brother Zachariah’s face before. He looked absolutely bewildered and seemed frozen to the spot. 

“Magnus?” Jem had a hard time accepting the scene in front of him. It had taken him a moment to recognize his old friend in his current state. His brain needed a moment to process the extent of injuries the warlock had suffered. Although he’d taught himself to repress the emotions he’d recently regained, he failed to do so. His newly won mortality simply didn’t go well with being a Silent Brother. And even worse, he’d slipped up, speaking his friend’s name aloud while staring at Magnus in utter dread.

Alec blinked, for one moment stunned that Brother Zachariah had actually spoken aloud. “What?” He knew something had changed when the heavenly fire had touched Brother Zachariah who’d never been a typical Silent Brother to begin with, but to actually hear him say the name aloud stunned him. Silent Brothers didn’t speak, that was why they were Silent Brothers! It made him wonder if Brother Zachariah actually still belonged to the Brotherhood these days. He might wear the robes, but Alec had noticed that several runes had vanished.

“Magnus!” Jem suddenly felt himself slip back into old, almost forgotten habits of when he’d been a Shadowhunter and Will’s parabatai. At that moment, the Jem of old surfaced again, no longer held back by echoes of those ancient marks which had transformed him into a Silent Brother. They had vanished when the heavenly fire had touched him and returned him to a mortal state. 

Jem never wavered and quickly made his way over to the bed, placing the bag he carried with him on the floor next to the bed. “Magnus, it’s me.” It had been so long since feelings like these had flooded his system and he lacked the defenses to fight them back. He was so much more Jem Carstairs than Brother Zachariah these days!

Stunned, Alec watched as Brother Zachariah marched over to them and sat down on the side of the bed next to him. He was about to get up to give the Brother some space, but a quick shake of Zachariah’s head told him to stay right where he was. The look Andrew gave him, indicated that his friend was stunned too. “Brother Zachariah,” Alec said, addressing him in a firm tone, “Can you help? He continues to fight us. His hands are a mess and we don’t want to hurt him.” The Brother seemed to know the warlock – Magnus? - and appeared eager to help. Alec would do anything if it meant helping the injured man.

Jem nodded at Alec, indicating he’d heard. Now that he’d spoken aloud, he decided to go ahead and keep doing it. It merely confirmed his decision to the leave the Brotherhood as he could no longer abide by their rules. “Keep holding onto his hands as they’re in a bad way.” He would check on his friend’s condition in a moment, first he had to calm Magnus down. Hopefully the warlock recognized him. His friend’s current state worried him. “Magnus, listen to me. Let us help!” But the look in Magnus’ eyes told him the warlock was still too far gone. “Magnus, you know my voice. You know me. Don’t do this to me, old friend. It’s me, Jem. I need you to listen to me and lie down again. You’re severely injured and are making things worse. Magnus, you know me!”

Alec hadn’t realized the two of them knew each other that well. He was aware of the fact that Brother Zachariah had been a Shadowhunter before he’d joined the Silent Brothers, but he’d never bothered to get any details on the other man’s history. Maybe he should have, he chided himself. But the Brother’s words seemed to have some effect after all. In his arms, the warlock relaxed at hearing that voice. Slowly, he managed to lift his head, which caused him pain, judging by the look on his face. Alec moved quickly, placing one hand at the nape of his neck, supporting the head.

Had he lost his mind after all? Was he hallucinating? Had they activated the agony mark without him noticing? Why else would he hear Jem’s voice? Magnus hadn’t seen his old friend for decades, ever since Jem had joined the Silent Brothers. Jem had broken off contact, something he’d known would happen, but it had still hurt to be cut out like that. He’d lost so many loved ones in his long life that losing one more caused even more heartache. “Jem?” he whispered against all hope, trying to focus on the shape in front of him, but it was all blurry. Exhaustion made him close his eyes, as he lacked the strength to keep fighting.

That name was the only thing the warlock uttered, but Alec noticed the distinct effect it had on the Silent Brother, whose eyes filled with tears. He’d been right then; these two knew each other rather well if Brother Zachariah’s expression was to be believed.

“Oh, Magnus, what did they do to you?” Jem carefully rested his right hand above his friend’s heart, trying to assess the damages. That moment he regretted having lost the marks that had enabled him to heal severe wounds in the past. His eyes filled with tears upon realizing just how badly hurt Magnus was. There was no way he could heal Magnus the way he was right now, but he could make a start. He reached for his bag and laid out the healing potions he’d brought. “I need water,” he told Lucian, who’d followed him to Alec’s suite. “Hot water for a potion and cold so I can mix in these healing herbs.” After the Shadowhunter nodded and left to fetch the water, Jem focused on Magnus once more.

Lucian had heard the Brother call out the warlock’s name. So he’d been right all along. It really was Magnus Bane they’d freed. The two of them shared a past he wasn’t exactly proud of, clearly remembering his involvement with the Circle back then. They’d killed the Whitelaws and Magnus himself had also been gravely wounded. But he could worry about that later.

The warlock suddenly sagged against him and Alec tightened his hold, realizing his charge had lost consciousness. Holding him close, Alec made sure it didn’t cause any additional injuries. “Brother Zachariah? Can you help him?”

Andrew, who’d grown quiet when the Silent Brother had arrived, got to his feet and moved toward the door. He made way for Lucian, who hurried to their side and placed the water onto the nightstand before beating a hasty retreat. Andrew watched Brother Zachariah work and realized the two of them had this under control. They would let him know if they needed him. 

He wanted to contact Lorenzo and find out as much as he could about their mysterious warlock. He had a name now, Magnus. Along with two very distinctive warlock marks, Lorenzo should be able to tell him more. He left the door ajar and headed for Alec’s desk, determined to cover for his boss and get an update on how the interrogation was going. If there was anything to discover, Jace would find it.

Jem’s head reeled as he cataloged the injuries he uncovered. What had they put Magnus through? Recalling Alec’s question, he tried to radiate calm when he addressed him. He should stop speaking aloud and honor his vows, but this was too important – more important than holding on to being a Silent brother. The time had come to let go of that part of his life. “Alec, I can help Magnus, but I have to do this gradually. His injuries surpass my current healing abilities. He’s going to need us to support him. Can you do that? Are you in for the long haul? Otherwise, I’d prefer to do this alone. I owe it to Magnus to do this right.” Alexander Lightwood needed to know what was expected of him.

Alec hadn’t expected anything less. “I’ll do whatever it takes. You have my word.” And he’d keep it. His word was his bond. “Tell me what to do?”

Jem considered his options. “Sharing your body warmth with him is important. Also, hold on to his hands for now. I’ll have a look at them in a moment. I need to stop the internal bleeding first. By Raziel, they hurt him in so many ways.” Jem told himself to focus. He was here to heal, not to surrender to despair. That wasn’t him. He was a fighter, a survivor, and so was Magnus.

“I’ll hold him.” Keeping the warlock’s – no, Magnus’ - hands immobile with his right, he wrapped his left around his charge’s shoulder, gently moving him closer and cringing himself when he realized he was messing with the bandages on the back.

“Don’t worry about that,” Jem said, seeing Alec’s worried expression. “You concentrate on doing your job and let me do mine.” The few marks he’d left allowed him to track down the source of the internal bleeding, which happened to be his friend’s stomach. He didn’t lose himself in trying to find out what had caused it. It was his job to heal it. He quickly prepared the appropriate potion and diluted it with tepid water before placing the glass at Magnus’ lips and coaxing him into swallowing it by massaging his throat. That should take care of the internal bleeding. What else could he do?

Magnus’ body shook and Alec grew worried at seeing the expression on the Silent Brother’s face. At first, he’d hoped that Brother Zachariah could heal all of the warlock’s injuries that instant, but now he realized his folly. It was like the Brother had said, this would take time, and by the looks of it, a long time.

After removing the bandages Andrew had applied to the back earlier, Jem opened another satchel, mixed its contents with water and gently applied it to the lacerations on Magnus’ back before covering the lashes with new bandages. That poultice would draw the infection from the injured back, as he didn’t want those wounds to fester. He repeated the procedure when taking care of the once collared neck and cuts the head strap had left behind. Now he faced his greatest challenge; Magnus’ shattered hands.

Alec felt reassured when Magnus stopped trembling. Whatever Brother Zachariah was doing, it eased some of the pain. “Thank you,” he said, genuinely grateful for the Silent Brother reaching out. “What do I do now?”

“Magnus always loved physical contact and I doubt that has changed. If you can, continue to hold him.” Knowing Magnus the way he did, it wouldn’t take his friend long to cuddle up to the Shadowhunter. At least, he hoped so, there was no telling what such amount of torture had done to the warlock.

“I can do that.” Although he should start gathering evidence against his father, taking care of the injured warlock came first. He also suspected Andrew had already started all necessary procedures. Magnus moved against him, once more trying to curl up. Alec went with it, settling down on his back and allowed the warlock to make himself comfortable any way he liked. He was a bit amused to find that Magnus preferred him as a pillow to snuggle up to, resting his head on his chest, and curling himself into his side. Alec cradled Magnus’ hands against his abdomen, closely guarding them. “Can you heal his hands?” he asked, turning his head so he could look at the Silent Brother, who seemed to be struggling with something.

“Eventually, yes. Let go of them for a moment.” He needed to see the damage for himself.

Alec didn’t want to, recalling Andrew telling him that securing those hands was important, but he trusted Brother Zachariah.

Jem carefully uncurled his friend’s hands, which wanted to turn into claws again, since those crocked fingers seemed to like that position best. He swallowed hard, only now noticing the rune on the bronze skin. “They marked a warlock knowing it would kill him?” Seeing an agony rune on Magnus’ arm made him feel ashamed for being Nephilim. It was their calling to protect the mundanes and Downworlders, and now Shadowhunters had done the unspeakable. They’d returned to vile methods of torture that had been abolished for good reasons!

“I have no idea how he’s still alive,” Alec admitted, now that Brother Zachariah had noticed the mark. “There’s a second one in the palm of his right hand.” He carefully watched the Silent Brother check on the bind to rune as well. Brother Zachariah looked livid, gently tracing the rune with a fingertip.

“I can’t believe they did this to him.” Jem shook his head in disbelief. “They marked him twice and that agony rune – no one should ever have to bear it, especially no Downworlder. They had to know it would kill him.”

“But it didn’t. Do you have any idea why?” Now that the Brother had let go, Alec gathered Magnus’ hands within his, guiding them back to where he could guard them.

“Maybe,” Jem hinted, but he wasn’t going to mention Magnus’ father to Alec. Magnus had told him about Asmodeus because his friend had trusted him and he wasn’t going to let the warlock down. But as Asmodeus was a fallen angel it meant Magnus had fallen angel blood too. It might have helped him survive being marked, but that was purely speculation. Noticing Alec’s frustrated look, Jem realized the boy genuinely cared. “We’ll discuss that later.” He still had to decide what do with Magnus’ hands. If only the warlock could heal himself! Yes, he could disinfect the wounds, splint the fingers and set the wrists, but that would cause Magnus even more pain. 

Maybe he could use that bind to rune to rebuild Magnus’ healing ability. For now, he needed to think instead of moving ahead and make matters worse. Those hands might not heal well if he did something rash now. “You should get some sleep while you can. The potion he drank will fight any infection and represses the pain his hands cause him, but that’s only a temporary solution. Magnus will be in pain when he wakes up again.” That was when their real work started. If only he knew what to do about those hands!

“I’m not sure I can sleep,” Alec admitted. He was too busy worrying about the injured warlock in his arms. “How bad is he? He looks so young. He can’t be older than twenty!”

Jem chuckled in spite of their dire situation. Alexander Lightwood was remarkably concerned about Magnus’ well-being, something he approved of. He only wondered why, but he would find out later. Since they were in this together, he reckoned Alec should know what they were up against. “Don’t let a warlock’s appearance ever fool you. Magnus stopped aging when he was nineteen.” Reminiscing felt good; he’d denied this part of himself for a very long time and it only served to remind him that he needed to leave the Brotherhood and start all over again. Maybe he’d find a place here with these Shadowhunters, who seemed to care and wanted to do good. 

Alec’s eyes widened. “Stopped aging? Does that mean, he’s older than he looks?” He’d never considered that possibility; he should have though, remembering a warlock’s appearance could be deceiving.

“Much older,” Jem admitted, a tad amused at seeing such a dazed expression on Alec’s face, who looked young in turn. He’d been named Inquisitor at twenty three. He’d been uniformly chosen and was relatively new to the job. Forgetting just how young Alexander Lightwood was, was easy. “Magnus is over four centuries old.”

Alec needed a moment to wrap his mind around that. “He’s over four hundred years old? But he looks...” He looked young and vulnerable.

Jem had seen that particular reaction before. Magnus had that kind of effect on people. But they needed to focus for now. “You know about the extent of his injuries – those you can see. Healing his hands won’t be easy and will take time. What you can’t see is the state his magic is in. He’s magically depleted. I had to search long and hard to find even a sliver of his magic. Those manacles Jace told me about drained him. Not just a little, but completely. Rebuilding his magic will take weeks.” And the warlock had to heal physically as well. And those hands, they needed to heal too.

“Is there something we can do to speed that up?” Alec didn’t know what it was like to be a warlock, but magic seemed to be an intricate part of them. “He’ll worry when he can’t find his magic, won’t he?”

The fact that Alec worried about Magnus to such an extent impressed Jem. “Maybe,” he hinted, “but this isn’t the first time he’s been badly injured, Alec. He has faced magical depletion before, but it was never due to torture. His hands, which are extremely important to a warlock, are shattered. They’re instrumental to wielding his magic, so we can’t rush this. We need to take our time and do this right. I’m certain that he’ll heal eventually, but the road to recovery will be long and hard. He’ll need our support.” And maybe he’d need someone’s strength, if that person was willing to give it. Alec might not realize it, but they could use the binding rune to aid Magnus’ recovery. But that was something to consider later. For now, he needed to contact the Brotherhood. He could no longer postpone facing reality. “Watch over him, Alec. Wake me if something happens.”

“I will.” Alec tucked the duvet around their forms, eagerly offering whatever body heat he had to share. Brother Zachariah got to his feet and quietly left the room. Sleep eluded Alec however. He’d learned so much this last hour!

Apparently Brother Zachariah’s real name was Jem. It was a rare name and the only Jem he could think of was Jem Carstairs whose tragic story was whispered about, but hardly ever talked about aloud. Could that be him? Was Brother Zachariah Jem Carstairs? The Shadowhunter’s tragic history might explain why he’d chosen to become a Silent Brother. And then there was the warlock. Apparently, his name was Magnus. He didn’t know a lot about him, except that he was friends with Brother Zachariah, or Jem. Alec liked the name; Magnus had a nice ring to it.

Although he’d told the Silent Brother that he wasn’t sure he could go to sleep, he eventually dozed off, but not before making sure Magnus rested safe and sound in his arms. The warlock was his responsibility now.

//

Jem decided to contact the Brotherhood right away. Since he had lost the capacity to communicate telepathically he had to send a fire message instead. That they’d tolerated him for so long was something he appreciated. They could have locked him out right away, but instead, they’d continued to treat him as one of their own – which he no longer was. He’d stalled way too long, he realized that now. He should have done this after the heavenly fire had healed him, but he’d felt lost back then. 

He wrote a fire message – a very long and elaborate one, in which he told his Brethren that he could no longer be a part of their order. Sending it, he realized they didn’t even have to strip him of his transformative runes as they’d already vanished. It was time to say goodbye to Brother Zachariah and to discover who he was these days. 

TBC


	4. Not all sons are like their fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully we have Jem to help out.

Part 4

Magnus woke to a world of pain. His hands burned and he didn’t dare move them for fear of making things worse. His back was sore and he tried to stay motionless, realizing the merest movement might set off the spiraling pain again. His head hurt too; the last time he’d had a migraine like this was when he’d utterly exhausted himself by sealing several portals from Edom, which his father had tried to open. Although, hold that thought; his current headache was much worse. It spoke of utter and complete magical depletion, a state he’d experienced before, but never to such a devastating degree.

His neck ached for some reason, and although he should know better, he moved his head slightly. He immediately regretted it as his back acted up and his headache throbbed angrily. When he’d thought the pain couldn’t possibly get worse, he’d been wrong. He felt even more miserable now.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to find out where he was and how much trouble he was in. First, he reached deep down and searched for his magic, never expecting to find any. As long as he wore those manacles he couldn’t access it anyway. His breath caught upon realizing it was still there, but it was a tiny spark, almost nonexistent. It was barely surviving and he fought the tears that swam in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry – not in front of his enemy. He wouldn’t give Lightwood and his goons the satisfaction of seeing him in tears!

At first, he thought he was still in Lightwood’s study, but then recalled that he was in a cell. He’d overheard them talking about moving him. He couldn’t stay in the Lightwood mansion any longer as they expected the Consul to collect the Mortal Cup shortly.

Merely thinking of that artifact caused a wave of nausea to rise in the pit of his stomach. Please, no, not again! But it was too late. Although his stomach was empty, it contracted angrily, causing him to retch painfully. Fuck, there was nothing left to throw up! Why couldn’t it behave? He knew he had to sit up if he didn’t want to end up suffocating, but he couldn’t move; he hurt so much! But then he wasn’t given a choice, his body acting on its own and trying to dispel those last remnants of bile and blood that struggled to get out.

The last thing Magnus expected was to be caught and held steady. Someone supported him and whispered into his ear, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. He was trying hard not to tear himself apart!

Alec stirred the moment the warlock tried to sit up. Instantly awake, he quickly realized what was going on. Judging it best to hold and steady him, Alec hoped Brother Zachariah would notice and join them, but so far the Silent Brother was nowhere to be seen. The dry retching grated on his nerves. There was nothing left for the warlock to throw up and the heaving sounded downright painful. “I’ve got you, please, you need to calm down.” Brother Zachariah had hopefully healed any internal injuries, so maybe the warlock’s stomach was acting up due to nerves? By the Angel, he hoped so, otherwise it meant Brother Zachariah had overlooked some internal injury! “I’ve got you, please, you need to calm down,” he repeated helplessly.

Through a haze of pain Magnus finally made sense of the words whispered over and over again. He didn’t know that voice, did he? It sounded alien to him. It wasn’t Robert’s, he was sure of that. The other four Shadowhunters who had tormented and guarded him would never soothe a downworlder like him; they despised him. He stopped gagging, but was left utterly drained.

“Magnus, please, let me help. I need you to calm down. Do you want some water? If you do, please settle down first.” Alec hoped that hearing his name might help. “Magnus, you’re hurt and I need you to calm down.”

Whoever was with him, the man knew his name, which could only be a bad thing. He should open his eyes and find out who he was dealing with so he could prepare himself accordingly. This wasn’t over yet; not before he gave in to Robert’s demands and that was something he’d never do. So he opened his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

The first thing Magnus noticed was dark hair. Then piercing eyes shining with intelligence. Heavy brows accentuated a handsome face, but… It was a face he’d seen before; it meant he was still in his personal hell. He’d seen that face featured in a painting; a family portray hanging above the fireplace in Robert Lightwood’s study. He was looking at the oldest son, Alexander. So Robert Lightwood had changed tactics and thought that a kind face would make him talk? Never!

Magnus looking at him in utter dread unnerved him. Alec couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like that before. He had no idea what was going on in the warlock’s head, but it wasn’t anything good. He had to act now! “Hey, I’m Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec. You don’t know me, but I’m here to help. You’re safe. We got you out of that cell and you’re staying with me for now. You’re badly injured and we attended to your wounds. I’m sorry if we caused you pain while doing that.”

So this was Robert’s newest trick? Like he was going to fall for it! Please! But he had to give the Shadowhunter patriarch credit for his ingenuity. Lightwood had realized that physical torture wasn’t working, so Robert had moved on to emotional manipulation, knowing he was hurting and hoping he would do anything for a kind gesture. It wasn’t going to work, Magnus promised himself. He saw the trap for what it was. How old was Alexander Lightwood anyway? He still looked young; in his early twenties, he reckoned, but already old enough to know how to approach him in order to get the answer Robert craved. Like a good son Alexander Lightwood would want to please his father.

“Magnus? You do understand what I’m saying, don’t you? You look confused, which I get,” Alec babbled, trying to connect with the warlock, who looked terrified. “I know you’ve been through hell, but that’s over now. I promise you that you’re safe with me.” What else could he do besides repeating his reassurances? To his dismay, he noticed Magnus moving away from him, trying to put more distance between them “Don’t! You’re going to fall off the bed!” And that would be bad, considering the severity of Magnus’ injuries.

Forgetting about his injured hands, Magnus tried to support himself when crawling away from Lightwood, but when he attempted to place his hands on the bed, cold sweat erupted all over his body. He’d never felt such pain before; even when they’d activated the agony rune; that pain had been of the mind. This was different; it swept through his mind AND body. He had to get away from Lightwood though as, for some elusive reason, he wasn’t chained up. The manacles and shackles were gone and the collar no longer put pressure on his neck. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could run away! This might be the only chance he’d ever get!

Don’t!” Alec launched himself from the bed the moment Magnus attempted to get to his feet. The warlock failed to support himself, stumbled, and tried to break his fall by reaching out with his hands. “No!” This was all his fault. He should have been alert; should have seen what the terrified warlock was about to do. He crashed into Magnus, which hadn’t been his intention, but all he could think about was making sure those hands didn’t carry the brunt of the fall. He didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to pull Magnus safely back onto the bed while securing the warlock’s hands within his. 

“Magnus, what are you doing? You need to listen to him and move as little as possible.” Jem moved fast, made his way over to the bed, and blocked Magnus’ escape route. Seeing his friend trying to get to his feet and almost falling flat on his face alarmed him. Why hadn’t Alec called for him? “Magnus, look at me! Listen!” The dazed expression on the warlock’s face told Jem that Magnus was thoroughly confused and probably not completely awake. “Yes, it’s me. Now settle down and let Alec do his job!”

Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes. It couldn’t be Jem. He started to raise his right arm, wanting to touch him and to make sure he was real, but then pain ripped through him, making him freeze. “You can’t be here.” It was an illusion brought on by the agony rune. The mark had shown him people before, people he’d loved and lost. It had shown him his mother’s lifeless body and his stepfather dying at his hands. Now it was showing him someone else who he’d lost; his dear friend Jem Carstairs. “I won’t help you! You can do whatever you want, but I won’t help you, Lightwood. Just kill me already and end this charade.”

At first, Alec didn’t understand. “Why do you think I want you dead? We might not know each other, but why would you assume I’d...” And then he got it. “My father did this to you. That’s what you’re saying.” Wow, until that moment he hadn’t fully realized Magnus might assume that he was like his father. “I may be a Lightwood, but I’m definitely not my father. I WILL protect you from him. The last thing I want is for him to kill you!” He hoped the warlock believed him, but couldn’t be sure.

Magnus weakly shook his head. “Games. I’m not going to fall for them. I won’t tell you anything. I won’t help you!” Everything that was currently happening mystified him. He didn’t understand any of it. Why would the agony rune show him Alexander Lightwood, Robert’s oldest son? He understood what Jem was doing in this nightmare, but not the Lightwood boy.

“Magnus, listen to me.” Jem knelt next to the bed so he was at eye level with Magnus, who tried to follow his every move and even flinched upon seeing him raise an arm. “Yes, I’m going to touch you,” Jem confirmed, hoping to take away some of the warlock’s terror. “Give me a chance, Magnus.” He wasn’t sure his friend would allow him to touch him, but he had to try.

Magnus eyed the hand descending onto his lower arm very closely, expecting the worst. Jem couldn’t possibly be here. He was a Silent Brother these days and they had their mouths and eyes sewn shut. His Jem had silver eyes and hair. This Jem had dark eyes and hair, but generally looked the way he remembered him; whole. “You’re not real,” he whined. Jem couldn’t be real, because then he’d be in league with Robert Lightwood.

“I’m real and you’re safe, Magnus. Alec here is determined to keep you safe.” With utmost caution, he rested his hand on Magnus’ arm and stroked the skin there, hoping the touch grounded his friend. Eventually Magnus seemed to calm down and Jem kept up the soothing caress. Maybe he was finally getting through to his old friend.

Magnus was scared to believe Jem was really here, but that touch was real. On some subconscious level he’d recognized his old friend; this was actually happening. But how could any of this be real? “I don’t understand,” he whispered, giving up resistance and sagging against the Shadowhunter holding him, who was a Lightwood at that. How could he be so stupid as to let down his guard?

“You’re safe with us, Magnus. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You know me. We’re friends – good friends.” Jem kept up the soothing whispers and traded looks with Alec, who seemed equally relieved. “Give it some time; he’ll settle down,” Jem told him.

Alec nodded; they could have all the time in the world, as far as he was concerned now that Magnus had finally relaxed. He hadn’t realized it until now, but Brother Zachariah wasn’t wearing his robes. Instead, he wore simple Shadowhunter gear; black cargo pants and a sweater. He’d never seen him like that before. But solving that mystery had to wait. For now, he had to focus on Magnus. Safely cradled within his, the warlock’s hands twitched uncontrollably. He wanted to help, but something told him to stay quiet and wait.

“It’s really you,” Magnus mumbled weakly. Jem’s reassuring proximity lulled him into a sense of safety as it wrapped him up in a protective blanket. “How can you be here? Please don’t tell me you’re working for Robert, not you.”

“I’m not,” Jem quickly told him. He nodded at Alec and then eased Magnus onto his side, rolling him into the Shadowhunter’s arms. “I’m here because they called me. They said they’d found an injured warlock in one of the cells and I hurried here to help. I’m sorry I can’t do more.” He’d lost the marks that had helped him heal the wounded in the past.

Finding Magnus in his arms once more took Alec aback at first. He’d assumed Brother Zachariah would take over, as it was rather obvious that the Silent Brother didn’t need his assistance. But he complied, cradling the sleepy warlock against him.

“Magnus?” Jem tried again when his friend remained quiet. “I’m sorry I can’t heal you. We need to do this in small steps.” Making a full recovery would take time, especially if the warlock continued to fight them. “I’ll give you a pain relieving potion; I can’t do much more than numb the pain for now. You need to be very careful. Do you understand?” He really needed to look into alternative ways to heal Magnus. He quickly mixed the appropriate herbs with water, stirred, and waited for them to interact. Once the potion was ready, he slowly fed it to his friend. “Slowly,” he urged Magnus, who had trouble swallowing.

The potion tasted bitter and familiar and that was the only reason why Magnus swallowed the liquid. Bit by bit the pain faded until only a dull ache remained, which didn’t compare to the agony he’d been in earlier. So Jem was really here, but wasn’t he a Silent Brother these days? And when had his familiar silver hair and eyes changed to dark? And why did he even worry about it when the absence of pain finally gave him a chance to rest?

“You’re doing great. Just keep still, Magnus.” Alec locked gazes with Brother Zachariah. “Shouldn’t we get some water into him before he dozes off again? He’s been throwing up, but all he manages is blood and bile. There’s nothing left in his stomach to throw up.”

Alec had raised a valid point and Jem nodded. “There’s some water on the nightstand next to you. Can you reach it? I’d rather not let go now that he’s finally calm.” He continued to rub Magnus’ arm and made sure he was in the warlock’s line of sight at all time.

“I can manage.” Alec took hold of the glass of water and raised it to Magnus’ lips. “Slowly,” he advised. “You don’t want to start throwing up again.”

Drops of water fell onto his lips and Magnus froze, the lack of taste quickly registering and making him shut his mouth. No, they wouldn’t fool him. He wasn’t putting himself through that pain again!

Alec frowned as he had no idea why the warlock refused to drink all of a sudden. He’d drunk Brother’s Zachariah’s potion without protest. “Hey, you need to drink. You’re dehydrated!”

Magnus found the courage to glare at the younger Lightwood. “You won’t fool me again. I’m not drinking from that infernal cup ever again!”

Alec’s heart momentarily stopped beating, and even Brother Zachariah’s breath caught, causing him to pull away from his patient. Alec shook his head in disbelief. Magnus wasn’t telling him that… Was his suspicion about to be confirmed? “Did they make you drink from the Mortal Cup?” Drinking from it once didn’t have to kill a warlock, but it would cause him great pain. Make him drink more often and it would kill him. He’d heard about it happening during the Hunts, when the warlocks had suffered prosecution although they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Don’t act like you don’t know about it. It has happened before, Shadowhunter!” Magnus, suddenly growing aware of the fact that said Shadowhunter was holding him close, considered moving away, but he simply hurt too much to try.

“I’d never do that to you! It’s water, nothing more. How can I convince you that I’m speaking the truth? Brother Zachariah? He needs to drink!” He hadn’t realized until now that gaining Magnus’ trust was going to be hard; the warlock assumed he was just like his father. And that hurt. He wasn’t anything like Robert Lightwood!

“Magnus, you need to trust the boy. Alec isn’t like Robert. He wants to help. He got you out of that cell, put away those traitors, and has been looking after you since. You’re staying in his room! Cut the boy some slack!” Jem was getting fed up with Magnus’ resistance. He understood his friend wasn’t thinking straight and reliving past torture, but he couldn’t allow it, not when Magnus needed the support. He wouldn’t let the warlock alienate Alec.

“He’s his father’s son,” Magnus hissed, closing his eyes and willing his headache to go away. But it didn’t work – of course it didn’t. He didn’t have any magic left to heal himself. He didn’t know why Jem allowed himself to be misguided, but Alexander Lightwood wasn’t fooling him. A simple glamour could easily disguise the Cup and make it look like a regular one.

“Magnus, please look at me.” Jem first gave Alec and apologetic look; he could tell the boy was hurting.

Magnus accusing him of being just like his father did hurt, but even worse was the guilt that swept through him. His father had done this to the warlock. He couldn’t blame Magnus for hating him.

“Magnus, look at me,” Jem repeated when the warlock pointedly ignored him. “Come on, don’t do this to me!”

Feeling badly about ignoring Jem, Magnus eventually gave in and turned his head slightly, ignoring the sting that rose from his back. “Jem, you --” But he didn’t get a chance to finish as his old friend cut him short.

Jem resumed stroking Magnus’ arm, making sure to stay away from any cuts and bruises. He wanted his friend’s undivided attention, and once he had it, he smiled, saying, “Not all sons are like their fathers, Magnus. You, of all people, should know that.”

Alec had no idea what was going on, but the warlock suddenly went very still. For one moment, Magnus seemed to have stopped breathing.

Magnus sucked in his breath. Jem reminding him of that had taken him by surprise. He’d forgotten about confiding in the former Shadowhunter about his parentage. Jem knew Asmodeus was his father, and his friend also knew that he’d rather end his life than ever turn into his father. Jem reminding him that he wasn’t like Asmodeus hurt, for he realized he’d judged Alexander Lightwood without even knowing him. He swallowed hard and his gaze shifted from his friend to the Shadowhunter holding him. He owed the young man an apology. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in a tiny voice. “I shouldn’t have said that. I apologize as it was uncalled for.”

Magnus apologizing was totally unexpected and Alec didn’t know how to react. He coughed in order to cover up his nervousness and then gingerly made eye contact. Magnus was looking at him and he could tell the warlock felt embarrassed. That wouldn’t do. “I don’t blame you,” he started, “my father turned out to be the opposite of the honorable Shadowhunter I always thought he was. What he did to you… I’m sorry you had to go through that pain. If you tell me why, I’ll do my best to see justice done. Robert Lightwood might be my father, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let him get away with this. I’ll put him on trial. I’ll prosecute him and justice will be served. I promise you.”

The last thing Magnus expected was such a passionate speech and a vow at that. The things Alec had said confused him though.”What trial? He’s a Shadowhunter, no Inquisitor would ever --” It was once more Jem who cut him short.

“You don’t know who Alexander Lightwood is?” Jem winked at his dear old friend. “He’s the current Inquisitor, and if Robert is behind this, he’ll bring his father to justice. Alexander is like that.” Jem leaned in close and whispered into his friend’s ear, “He’s an honest soul, one you can and should trust, Magnus. I vouch for him.”

Magnus hadn’t known Alexander Lightwood was the current Inquisitor. “You trust him?” he asked Jem, desperately needing to be reassured again. After everything he’d been through trusting someone was hard. If it wasn’t for Jem, he’d have never have considered trusting another Lightwood.

“I do.” Jem reached out and smoothed some hair away from Magnus’ face. His friend still looked bad. “I’ll ask Underhill to get us some food. We’re all hungry, and I’m afraid to think of the last time you ate, my friend.”

“I can’t remember,” Magnus offered honestly. Then, the glass of water returned, Alec guiding it to his lips and giving him a hopeful look. He was thirsty and craved the water, but needed a moment to subdue certain memories. When he felt up to it, he parted his lips and allowed the Shadowhunter to help him drink. The cool liquid running down his throat had never felt that good before. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d given him something to drink – something that didn’t come from the Mortal Cup. He’d started to throw up right after he’d drunk from it and his insides had seemed on fire.

“Do you want more?” Alec judged it safe for the warlock to drink more, but knew better than to overdo it. He smiled, happy that Magnus finally gave him a chance to prove himself.

That smile – it took Magnus aback and made him look twice. The genuine pleasure in it couldn’t be faked. Alexander Lightwood was truly delighted that he was finally drinking the water. There was a certain innocence to those eyes which he’d not noticed before and it was enticing. Magnus wasn’t aware he’d started blushing now that smile was directed at him.

“Would you like more?” Alec repeated; he had refilled the glass and offered it to the warlock again, who for some reason was growing flustered. Those cat eyes stared at him with such intensity that he felt shy in turn. “Here, drink some more.” He continued to smile when Magnus complied and sipped. Yes, they were finally making progress! He realized that although Magnus didn’t trust him yet, he was being given a chance. He vowed not to let the warlock down.

Jem watched them, surprised at what he saw. He knew Magnus fairly well; the warlock had a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters, but he was beginning to trust Alec, who was a Lightwood at that. Vouching for Alec might have helped, but Magnus was stubborn. If the warlock hadn’t seen anything trustworthy in Alec his friend wouldn’t be reacting like this.

And then there was Alec. Jem still found it hard to think of this young Shadowhunter as the Inquisitor, yet Alec’s reputation preceded him. He was determined to do away with corruption and had already gained the respect of many Shadowhunters who wanted true change. To see him interact with Magnus was fascinating. Had Alec ever smiled at someone in that way before? He knew Alec was still a bachelor, although many women – and men – had tried dating him.

Jem considered them very carefully. Unless he was very mistaken – and he really didn’t think so! – there was some attraction at work. What if Alec had never meant to be with another Shadowhunter? What if the love of his life turned out to be a warlock instead? Shadowhunters loved only once, but fiercely, Jem knew that best. The smile Alec currently gave Magnus spoke of affection and he decided to nurture that and maybe use it to his advantage. “I’ll arrange for food,” he said, smiling warmly. Leaving them alone might help them open up and so he left in search of Underhill.

TBC


	5. They ARE beautiful

Part 5

“You should rest.” Now that Magnus had ceased fighting him and was cooperating, Alec allowed himself to relax – somewhat. He still remained alert though, just in case the warlock might act unexpectedly like he’d had earlier, when he’d tried to flee. “You really are safe here,” Alec said firmly, hoping Magnus would believe him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Looking into those striking eyes, Magnus was under the impression the younger Lightwood meant that. “Thank you for...” What had Jem said? “For getting me away from them.” Had this young Shadowhunter really freed him?

“It’s the least I can do after what my father did to you.” Alec felt deeply ashamed of Robert’s behavior. “I had no idea what was going on. I’d heard about The Righteous and my father being connected to them, but I hadn’t fully realized how deeply he’s involved.”

Being suspicious was a hard habit to break, especially since it had kept him alive more than once in the past. But Jem had vouched for the young Shadowhunter and he trusted his old friend. “Alexander,” he said, opting for his official name in order to keep some emotional distance between them. “You’d be going up against your father. I don’t want to cause conflict within your family.”

Alec was scared his smile had turned rather goofy at hearing Magnus speak his name like that. No one called him Alexander. Everyone just called him Alec, and to hear to it roll from Magnus’ lips was tantalizing. “Don’t worry about that. My father and I parted ways when he cheated on my mother.” Maybe he shouldn’t be that open with a stranger, but he trusted Magnus, although he didn’t know why.

“He cheated on Maryse? Can’t say I’m surprised,” Magnus whispered, only belatedly realizing he shouldn’t have said that. Robert would always be Alexander’s father. Bonds like that were eternal, as he’d discovered himself, thinking of his demonic parent Asmodeus. 

“You know my mum?” Alec hadn’t realized that, but then again Brother Zachariah had told him that the warlock was much older than he looked. Without wanting to, he blurted out, “Are you really over four centuries old?”

For the first time since his ordeal had started, Magnus managed a weak smile. “I am.” 

Alec swallowed nervously. “It’s weird. You don’t look older than twenty.”

“So I’ve been told.” Magnus couldn’t help being curious about the young Shadowhunter who had turned out to be the current Inquisitor. He would have loved to ask more questions, but he was tired and ached.

“Sorry, I should let you rest, or offer you more water at least.” 

Magnus sipped when Alexander offered to help him drink. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but something was definitely happening between them. He was starting to trust Alexander, he realized quite alarmed.

“I brought food and a visitor,” Jem announced as he walked into the bedroom. For some reason, the two of them were blushing and looked caught. He liked what he saw. “Magnus, this is Andrew Underhill, Alec’s secretary and in charge of security.”

Andrew nodded at the warlock. “I’m glad to see you recovering. We worried when we found you, but you’re in the best hands.” He remained near the doorway, unwilling to intrude. Several fire messages from Lorenzo later, he’d discovered a lot about Magnus Bane and he wanted to update Alec as quickly as possible, though looking at his boss right now, he wondered if Alec ever planned to leave the warlock’s side. 

“Thank you.” Magnus felt ill at ease now that they had to help him with something as simple as eating. But he was hungry; it had been days since he’d last had any food. 

“Alec, why don’t you continue to support him? I’ll help him eat.” Jem sat down on the bed and studied his friend’s eyes, which looked alert. “So, you finally decided to join us? You had no idea what was happening earlier.” He slipped some soup onto the spoon and coaxed Magnus into eating it. “Just accept the help, Magnus. You’ve been in this situation before. You know I don’t mind helping you.”

Magnus sighed. Jem was right, but he hated being helpless – useless. He ate the soup and paid close attention to any warning signals his stomach might send, alerting him that he was about to be nauseous again. Thankfully nothing like that happened. 

“You did well,” Jem praised him and then gestured for Alec to help Magnus lie down more comfortably. “You need to rest if you want to rebuild your magic, Magnus.”

He knew that, but he had a hard time finding a sleeping position which didn’t put pressure on his injuries. And his hands, although the pain was thankfully mostly numbed, remained sore. “You don’t have to do this,” he told Alec upon realizing that the Shadowhunter planned on holding him. He craved the body heat, but refused to tie him down. “You must have a lot of work waiting for you.” To his surprise, the Shadowhunter merely smiled and shook his head.

“Andrew’s great at filing reports. He can fill in for me. I’m needed right here.” Alec wasn’t having any of that. He didn’t plan on deserting the warlock now that they finally got along. He still wanted to keep an eye on him. What if Magnus had nightmares and tried to leave the bed again? No, he wasn’t forsaking his duty.

“Alec’s right,” Andrew said, addressing Magnus. “I know the drill.” Looking at Alec, he added, “No news yet from Jace. They’re keeping their mouths shut.” 

So his father’s minions weren’t talking? That didn’t surprise him. They knew Robert would get back at them for ratting him out. “Make sure nothing happens to them. I’m sure the Mortal Sword will make them spill their secrets.” And hopefully incriminate Robert, so he could file charges.

“I’ll let him know. Anything else you guys need? Otherwise I’m going back to work.” And letting Lorenzo know that Magnus Bane was doing better. His boyfriend had been quite worried when he’d found out what had happened. 

“We’ve got this.” Alec nodded his thanks and Andrew left. “Do you want something more to eat? Maybe some fruit? Brother Zachariah brought sliced fruit salad.” As he happened to look at the tray, he also noticed the thoughtful expression on the Silent Brother’s face. Something was bothering him. 

“Alec? Call me Jem…” And that was all he was going to say for now.

Alec nodded, simply accepting the request as he’d suspected something out of the ordinary had happened, seeing him out of his robes and in plain Shadowhunter garb instead.

Magnus had taken a moment to consider his stomach and how it was dealing with the soup he’d just eaten. “I shouldn’t. I’m not sure how much more my stomach can handle.” The last thing he wanted was to throw up again. He was already hurting all over and trying to be still. Alexander however, was squirming next to him, which was a first. Slowly raising his head, he made eye contact, something he’d avoided doing these last few days. “Is something wrong?” Alexander stared at him in wonder and Magnus had no idea why.

“I need to go to the bathroom, real quick, I promise.” Alec didn’t want to abandon the warlock, but had little choice. Even he had to go sometimes! But looking into those eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from growing entranced. They were amazing.

“Then go,” Jem said when both of them remained quiet. “I’ll look after him while you’re gone.” Hadn’t the situation been so dire, Alec growing shy around Magnus would have amused him.

“Your eyes,” Alec whispered, quickly losing himself in them.

“My eyes?” Magnus didn’t get it at first, but then startled. His glamour! He had no magic left to put it up. His warlock mark was on full display, but then he realized that Alec, Jem, and even Underhill hadn’t reacted to it. None of them had even blinked at seeing them. “I’m sorry, I can’t glamour them. I don’t have the necessary magic.” He closed them instead, hoping the Shadowhunter would forgive him his oversight.

“No! You don’t have to close them. I like looking at them.” Making Magnus feel self conscious hadn’t been his intention. Alec felt guilty for making the warlock feel that way. “They’re beautiful, don’t hide them, please.”

Flabbergasted, Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter. “Did you really say…?” He must have misheard!

“They’re beautiful.” Alec hated the fact that he was growing flustered, but he simply couldn’t control it. It always happened when he felt shy. 

“Beautiful,” Jem repeated cheerfully, “Alec finds them beautiful and I concur. You never showed your real eyes to me back then. You should have. There’s no need to feel ashamed of them.” And he knew why the warlock always hid them; because Magnus felt mortified for being Asmodeus’ son. But as he’d said earlier, not all sons took after their fathers and Magnus was certainly no Greater Demon. The warlock maybe even cared too much!

His eyes were hideous, Magnus knew that, but he appreciated them trying to make him feel accepted. It was time for a distraction as he didn’t want to discuss them in the first place. “Go do your thing, Shadowhunter. Jem will keep me safe till you return.” What surprised him was the eagerness with which Alexander Lightwood wanted to take care of him. Why did a Shadowhunter care about a warlock?

“Brother Zachariah?” Alec started, but then remembered the request and quickly adapted. “Jem, his hands. Can you make sure he doesn’t move them?” Jem acted at once, sat down on the side of the bed, gathered Magnus’ battered hands in his, and together, they moved the injured warlock onto his other side, giving Alec a chance to get up. “Do you have him?” Alec needed to make sure Magnus was in good hands before he made his trip to the bathroom.

“I’ve got him.” Now that Magnus’ hands were in his, he cringed at feeling how disfigured they were. Seeing them was one thing, actually feeling them another.

Magnus waited until Alec had left before addressing his old friend. “I don’t understand why he’s looking after me.”

Jem smiled at hearing the honest wonder in the warlock’s voice. “You always look after the ones that need healing, why is it so hard to believe that others are the same? That young Shadowhunter is dedicated to seeing you heal.” Maybe he should use Alec’s absence to talk some sense into Magnus.

“I understand his need to help in general,” Magnus explained, “what I don’t get is why HE’s looking after me. He’s the Inquisitor. People like him delegate. They don’t do things like this themselves.”

“That boy is different. He became Inquisitor to change the Clave from within. He’ll surprise you if you give him the chance.” Jem cocked his head.” You like him, don’t you? And don’t deny it. I can tell when you’re lying.”

Magnus tried to evade answering the question and asked, “Because you’re a Silent Brother now?”

Jem swallowed hard. He still had to tell Magnus that he was back to being mortal and a Shadowhunter. But that could wait. “No, because I know you, Magnus. I know what you’re like and how you get when you care about someone.” But Magnus was already dozing off; his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Jem stopped talking and smiled at Magnus instead. His friend needed to rest.

//

“I’m back!” Alec had hurried. After his trip to the bathroom, he’d changed into some comfortable clothes and gotten rid of his boots. “He seems fine,” he commented, studying Magnus, who was on the brink of falling asleep.

Looking at Alec, Jem smiled warmly. The young Shadowhunter now wore sleeping pants and a baggy T-shirt. He couldn’t stop himself from teasing his friend a little. “You decided to slip into something comfortable?” The fact that Alec blushed to the roots of his hair no longer surprised him, realizing that although Alec was painfully shy, he was still trying to be there for Magnus. 

“Well, if I’m to hold him I thought it best to exchange my clothes and boots for something… softer,” he settled on eventually. Lucian’s remark came to mind; he’d been too timid to clean Magnus up, but snuggling was something he could do. He’d done that for years while helping raise Izzy and Max. Even Jace had spent some nights in his bed snuggling. 

“I’m merely teasing,” Jem quickly explained. “You like Magnus, don’t you?” Alec laid down and Jem assisted him in maneuvering Magnus back into his arms, with the young Shadowhunter once more cradling those broken hands in his.

“I do,” Alec admitted, still fighting his blush and failing miserably. “I like him a lot.” 

“And you find his eyes beautiful?” Jem released his hold on Magnus, covered both of them with the duvet and sat on the side of the bed, watching them closely. Maybe he shouldn’t tease Alec like that, but he was genuinely curious.

“They ARE beautiful,” Alec mumbled, slightly peeved that the former Silent Brother didn’t concur as enthusiastically. Getting used to thinking of Brother Zachariah as Jem would take some time, but he liked the other man much better this way.

Jem chuckled. He’d heard all ongoing rumors regarding Alexander Lightwood, who was said to be still a virgin, as he hadn’t dated a single Shadowhunter. No one – no man or woman – had come forward to claim to have shared the current Inquisitor’s bed. Which was quite surprising as Alec was handsome and intelligent. So, why was said virgin now eagerly holding Magnus Bane in his arms? Jem suspected he’d get his answer shortly, but there was something else he wanted to discuss. “Alec, you wanted to know if there’s a way to speed up his recovery. Do you remember asking me that?”

“Of course I do. You were being evasive. You said maybe.”

Jem was impressed; Alec had been paying attention. “You’re right. There may be a way, but it involves you.” Before he continued, he looked at Magnus to make sure his friend was still soundly asleep. “A warlock can use someone else’s strength to rebuild his magic, but…” He paused, raising his hand when Alec was about to jump in and doubtlessly tell him he was willing to do just that. “But Magnus hardly has any magic left. His magic is too weak to make such a connection work.”

“Then why mention it?” Alec felt disappointed. Why would Brother Zachariah, no Jem, he corrected himself, mention it when it wasn’t an option?

“Because there’s another way.” Jem knew Magnus would scold him for even suggesting it to Alec, that was why he’d waited for his friend to be asleep before bringing it up.

“What way? I’ll do it. Just tell me what it is!” Alec’s priority was to undo the damages his father had done and he’d genuinely started to care for the warlock. Maybe it was because he was holding him all the time, he really didn’t know why, but he cared – a lot. 

“For some reason, his body accepted the Angelic marks they placed on him. In time, we’ll find a way to do away with the agony rune, as no one should bear it and most certainly not Magnus, but the bind to rune might work to our advantage.” Would Alec understand what he was implying?

Alec frowned deeply, thinking everything over. “You want to bind him to one of us? Why would you do that?” He wasn’t sure he liked the idea.

“You would need to bind him to you,” Jem continued, hoping Alec would give him the time he needed to properly explain himself, as he could tell the young Shadowhunter didn’t particularly like the idea and he didn’t blame him. That mark could easily be abused and maybe Robert had already used it against Magnus. “You know we can tweak the way that rune works. Properly applied, it would enable you to give Magnus part of your strength. That would help him rebuild his magic. He’d also be able to heal his injuries that way.”

“His hands too?” Alec needed to make sure.

“Especially his hands,” Jem quickly assured him.

Alec nodded; the way Jem had explained things it might work. “And the mark is temporary. It lasts for twenty four hours, then it needs to be renewed. We should leave the decision up to Magnus though.” He’d never force Magnus into a bond with him, no matter how long such a connection lasted. But yes, the more he thought about it, the more Jem’s suggestion made sense. “But will he agree to it? They put that rune on him for a reason. We don’t know if they already used it against him. In that case we may have a hard time convincing him.”

“We’ll find a way.” Jem considered Alec carefully. “Are you sure you want to do this? Giving him part of your strength won’t weaken you, as you’ll give it freely, but the thought of giving part of yourself to a Downworlder, a warlock to be exact, might be upsetting to a Shadowhunter.”

“Are you kidding?” Alec glared at the former Silent Brother. “I don’t care if he’s a warlock. He needs our help, and if giving him my strength helps him recover, that’s what I’ll do.” 

Jem nodded. Alexander Lightwood was quite something, he mused. “I had to make sure, Alec. I don’t want you to regret your decision or to reconsider.”

“I’m doing this,” Alec said firmly. “I don’t want him to be in such pain. I want to help.” He fought the urge to tighten his hold on Magnus, knowing he had to be careful with the injured warlock, but the need to know him safe was strong.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Now we need to convince Magnus to go along with our plan, and trust me, that will be quite the challenge.” Knowing Magnus, his friend would fight them tooth and nail. 

“We’ll make him see reason.” Alec wasn’t going to accept a no on Magnus’ part. It was his mission to see the warlock healed and he was determined to make it happen.

TBC


	6. Andrew told me that warlocks are quite… magical.

Part 6

Alec knew he should use the opportunity to get some much needed sleep, but for some reason he couldn’t stop looking at the warlock resting in his arms. Magnus had once more assumed his favorite position, using his chest as a pillow and curling himself into his side. The warlock’s injured hands rested on Alec’s abdomen, and he kept a close eye on them, ready to stop any movement on their part. 

“You seem surprisingly at ease,” Andrew whispered as he walked up to his boss. He sat down on the chair which the former Silent Brother had vacated earlier. Brother Zachariah telling him to call him Jem had taken him by surprise, but he’d complied. The former Silent Brother, who was once more a Shadowhunter, had then retreated to a guestroom down the corridor to get some much needed sleep. Andrew had taken it up himself to watch over Alec and Magnus instead. 

“I have no idea why,” Alec admitted as he smiled at the sleeping warlock before focusing on his right hand man. “Any news from Jace?” 

“Keywalker let something slip about The Righteous and your father being involved. He hinted Robert might pursue a personal goal, but didn’t give any details. The Silent Brothers will interrogate them tonight. The Mortal Sword will get the truth out of them.” 

Alec knew his parabatai would make sure those four got what they deserved and Jace had no second thoughts about bringing Robert to justice either. He trusted his parabatai in this matter and dismissed it for now. “Any news about my father?”

Andrew nodded. “I received a message. He wants to visit you and says it’s important. That’s why I’m here. What do you want me to tell him? I bet he’s coming here to find out what happened to Magnus. Your father probably knows you’re on to him.”

“Let him. If he’s worried he may become careless and that may work to our advantage. We only need to make sure Magnus is safe.”

“I’ll ask Lucian to keep an eye on him. Do you want me to contact Isabelle too?”

“No, she’s busy running the Institute and I don’t want her entangled in this mess. I’ll talk to her in person, but not right now.” At the moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Andrew smiled at his boss, who seemed honestly interested in the warlock. It was something Andrew planned to encourage. Who said a Shadowhunter couldn’t fall in love with a Downworlder? His boyfriend was a warlock too. “By the way, Lorenzo knows Magnus. He told me some things about our friend here.”

Curious, Alec looked up. “What did Lorenzo tell you?” He’d met Andrew’s boyfriend a few times, and although Lorenzo and he would never be close friends, they got along. 

“His name is Magnus Bane and he’s famous among Downworlders, warlocks especially. He fought Valentine and the Circle during the Uprising and was involved in designing the Accords. Lydia says he also invented portal travel along with her grandfather Henry.”

“Why didn’t I hear about him then?” Magnus had fought Valentine? Something like that was hard to imagine while looking at the warlock who seemed so young. He once more reminded himself that Magnus was over four centuries old. He kept forgetting that little detail. 

“Because he became one of the elders of the Spiral Labyrinth. Rumors state that he retired after he broke up with his lover, a vampire called Camille. Lorenzo says Magnus found a new home at the Spiral Labyrinth, yet still traveled the world, but incognito. My guess is that Magnus Bane wanted to vanish and found a refuge in the Spiral Labyrinth. But I wouldn’t be surprised to learn he kept up to date with everything happening in the Shadowworld, including the rise of The Righteous.”

Andrew had already supplied him with more information that Jem had. So Magnus was one of the fabled elders of the Spiral Labyrinth? He knew about them, but only in general as the warlock community closely guarded any details. 

“What do you want me to tell your father?” Andrew thought it best to remind Alec that he still needed an answer. The way his boss kept looking at Magnus reminded him of the way Lorenzo tended to stare at him when his boyfriend thought he wasn’t looking. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Alec said after thinking it over. Alienating his father served no purpose. Maybe, if he pretended to cooperate, his father would slip up and provide him with valuable information. “Set up a meeting, but I need you to make sure Magnus is safe. I don’t want them to meet, and I can’t have my father grow suspicious. Magnus staying here must remain a secret. Tell the guards they can’t discuss what happened last night. If word gets out that we freed Magnus, there might be trouble.”

“I already instructed them to keep their mouth shut,” Andrew told Alec. “I also stationed extra guards in the corridor leading up to your office. Your father might try getting his hands on him again.” Andrew cooked his head and studied the warlock. “He still looks bad.”

“He isn’t healing,” Alec whispered. “His magic is too weak. Brother Zachariah… Jem suggested we bond for a few days. That way I can give him my strength and help him recover.”

“Ah, the bind do rune.” Andrew recalled having seen it on the palm of Magnus’ hand. “That might work. If he agrees to it. He’s a warlock and using runes is pure Shadowhunter magic. I still wonder how he survived being marked in the first place. He should be dead.” Andrew cringed, as an upsetting thought occurred to him. “Do you think your father is experimenting? The way Valentine did?”

“By the Angel, I hope not, but I can’t rule it out. Ever since Max died, it’s like he lost his mind.” Losing his little brother still hurt, but his father had never recovered from the loss. Had it driven Robert to do the unspeakable? To experiment on Magnus? But why? What goal could his father possibly have? Max was dead and long buried. There was no way to bring him back, if that was his father’s incentive. And by Raziel, he hoped his father wasn’t trying to raise the dead!

“I’ll contact your father and arrange for everything. You’ve got your hands full looking after him.” Andrew smiled at them, recalling how awkward things had been when he’d started dating Lorenzo. It had taken them both some time to get used to the idea of a Shadowhunter actively pursuing a warlock. “If you need me, call me. I’ll crash on your couch.”

“Thanks, Andrew, I truly appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it. Just look after Magnus. Warlocks are remarkable beings. I’m still trying to figure out mine!” Andrew nodded and left the bedroom, eager to find out if he could convince Lorenzo to create a portal for a quick chat in his mansion in Mallorca.

Alec didn’t immediately realize what Andrew had implied, but when he did, he wondered. Did that mean Andrew thought Magnus was his warlock now?

//

Jem carefully folded the robes he’d worn for more than a lifetime and then placed them within the box the Silent Brothers had sent him. There had also been a letter, accepting his decision to leave and wishing him the best. It was more than he’d hoped for. He had failed the Brotherhood eventually and was relieved to have been forgiven.

After dispatching the box, he sat down on the windowsill and looked out over Idris. He had to build himself a new life all over again. But he’d done it before and could do it again. And this time, he might be able to have the life he’d always wanted.

Realizing that giving in to his melancholy wouldn’t get him anywhere, he went in search of Andrew. Maybe he could help out while Magnus slept.

//

Alec had dozed off after all, but woke because Magnus stirred in his sleep. He quickly made sure the warlock couldn’t move his hands and shifted as to get a better look at Magnus’ face. The warlock clearly suffered from a nightmare, and a bad one by the looks of it. Deep lines of suffering had appeared on his brow and soft whimpers left his lips. Alec was torn; should he wake him up and soothe him or hope he went back to a more peaceful sleep? “Magnus, you’re safe. You’re having a nightmare and you need to stop moving about. Come on, listen to me. I need you to know you’re safe.”

In his nightmare, Magnus was back in Robert’s study, reliving them breaking his wrists, which had already been slapped into angelically marked manacles. They loved to cause him pain. Each time he denied the elder Lightwood, they broke one of his fingers. Nightweather was the worst; that Shadowhunter truly delighted in breaking them one by one, slowly and cruelly. He didn’t want to be here. This hurt too much.

“Magnus, do you want me to call for Jem? I’m sure he’ll come at once. I’m trying hard not to panic here. Can you help me? Magnus, can you calm down?”

The voice somehow got through to him. At first, Magnus had no idea who was talking to him, but the voice was gentle and caring, and he clung to it like a lifeline, following it home. Opening his eyes, he wondered where he was and whom he was with. A moment later, everything rushed back in on him. He was looking at Alexander Lightwood, the oldest son of Robert Lightwood, his nemesis. His first impulse was to move away from the Shadowhunter, but then recalled that Jem had vouched for him. And yes, he’d started to trust Alec, he remembered that much from before he’d fallen asleep. But could he really trust a Lightwood?

“Ah, there you are,” Alec remarked quietly. “You worried me. I understand about nightmares, you know. I have them myself once in a while. They can be pretty scary.” He realized he was talking to Magnus like he’d talked to Max or Isabelle when they’d had a nightmare. Hopefully the warlock didn’t think he was belittling him! He’d better explain. “Sorry, I used to calm down my siblings when they were little. I hope you don’t mind.”

That was the last thing Magnus had expected to hear and he relaxed. What a strange Shadowhunter this was! Caring for warlocks, wanting to change the Clave from the inside, willing to go up against his own father and now, calming him down after he’d had a nightmare. “You’re more than just a pretty face, aren’t you?” Oh, he hadn’t wanted to say that aloud, merely think it! To his surprise, Alec blushed – fiercely at that. Why did hearing such a thing embarrass the Shadowhunter?

“I’m not pretty.” Alec hated the way he sounded. “Jace’s the handsome one.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow delicately. “Jace Herondale?” Seeing Alec nod, he added, “I heard about the golden boy.” 

“He’s the best Shadowhunter out there. He even healed Brother Zachariah. I don’t know exactly what he suffered from, but the heavenly fire healed him. If he’s still a Silent Brother, he’s the most unusual one I’ve ever seen. He’s the only one who never had his mouth and eyes sewn shut and he even speaks aloud! The Brotherhood won’t be pleased about that. Come to think of it, do you think he’s still a Silent Brother? He no longer wears those robes and he told me to call him Jem.”

Jem Carstairs was one of the few people Magnus knew was more than capable of taking care of himself.“Jem’s a survivor. I wouldn’t worry if I were you.” Hearing that his friend had been cured from his yin fen addiction was unexpected, but most welcome. He’d always regretted being unable to help him. So Jace Herondale had accomplished the impossible? Knowing Jem the way he did, it wouldn’t surprise Magnus to learn that he wouldn’t be Silent Brother much longer. He’d never been suited for that calling. Jem was a Shadowhunter by birth, that much was true, but a Silent Brother? Not so much.

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” Andrew remained in the doorway, waiting for Alec to either tell him to enter or go away. “Just say the word and I’ll leave.” He was no stranger to nightmares himself, and when he’d heard the warlock call out, he’d decided to check on them. 

“It’s fine, Andrew,” Alec told his friend. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know that. I merely thought that Magnus could do with something to drink.” Now that they weren’t shutting him out, he advanced on the bed, carefully monitoring Magnus’ reaction to him, but the warlock seemed comfortable.

Magnus remembered this one. Andrew, secretary and Alec’s right hand man. He wasn’t sure why the Shadowhunter was bringing him something to drink, but he was thirsty, so he wasn’t going to dismiss him. 

Andrew handed Alec the mug and then turned to Magnus. “My boyfriend said it might help you sleep.” And maybe even strengthen him. 

“Your boyfriend?” Had something changed? Did the Clave acknowledge and accept gay Shadowhunters these days? 

“Here, drink, it’s tepid.” Alec only raised the mug to Magnus’ lips after having checked its temperature. He closely watched him sip, just in case the drink was too hot after all. 

Magnus’ eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar smell and taste. “Does your boyfriend know any warlocks? You do realize this potion was made by one?” Andrew’s smug grin surprised him. 

“My boyfriend IS a warlock,” Andrew replied teasingly. “His name is Lorenzo Rey. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

Lorenzo Rey? Magnus knew the name, yes. They’d never met, but he kept close tabs on most warlocks, especially those born of powerful demons. “You’re dating him?” A Shadowhunter and a warlock? What else had he missed during his time in the Spiral Labyrinth?

Andrew wasn’t offended. It was only thanks to Alec, who always took a stand for him and defended his gay fellow Shadowhunters, that he’d come out of the closet. Having the Inquisitor on their side had changed the lives of many gay Shadowhunters. He’d had to push it of course, deciding to date a warlock on top of everything, but he didn’t care. “We’ve been together for eight months now. He’s amazing.”

“Andrew told me that warlocks are quite…” remarkable didn’t seem to fit though – not Magnus – so instead Alec said, “magical.” Magnus seemed magical to him, not because he was a warlock, but because he was still able to trust after everything he’d recently been through. “And I agree.”

Andrew wondered if Alec was even remotely aware that a remark like that could count as flirting. Looking at his boss, he realized Alec had no clue at all. 

Magnus blinked, quite surprised to be complimented like that. It also made him look twice and he wondered if he was really seeing the smitten look on Alec’s face. What had he gotten himself in to this time? He coughed in order to cover up his nervousness and addressed Andrew, “Please thank Lorenzo for supplying this potion.” He sipped again, since Alec kept telling him to drink more. 

“He’ll like hearing it. I’m going back to work now, and you two should go back to sleep, if you can. You’re safe here as I doubled the guards.” He had no idea what Robert Lightwood was up to and wasn’t taking chances.

“Thanks, Andrew, for everything,” Alec added and smiled at his friend, who returned to the office. “You should finish that. Is it really a warlock potion?”

“Yes, it is. Think of it as a sleeping aid.” For those who suffered from nightmares, like him. He wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer after drinking it. “Alexander, thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m merely relieved you stopped fighting me.” Had Magnus finally realized that he wasn’t like Robert after all? By Raziel, he sure hoped so! He briefly considered apologizing on his father’s behave, but then dismissed it. He wanted Magnus to go back to sleep, not agitate him. Now that the warlock had finished the sleeping potion, Alec placed the empty mug onto the nightstand. “Can you go back to sleep?” It was still dark outside and he didn’t want to get up just yet. 

“I can try. I’m sorry I woke you up. I can’t guarantee that it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Magnus yawned and his eyes slowly closed. Alec thought it was adorable. “I just want you to know that you can talk to me about the things that haunt you,” he assured the warlock.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled sleepily, realizing Alec had to genuinely care about him if he wanted to help him work through the things Robert had done to him. “Later, okay?” Lorenzo’s potion was stronger than he’d thought and he quickly dozed off.

Alec reminded himself to thank Andrew for brewing that sleeping potion. And maybe he should thank Lorenzo too, as this had been a kind thing to do. Maybe Lorenzo wasn’t that bad after all.

//

Jem exchanged a few words with Andrew before heading into the bedroom. Andrew had everything under control and was currently setting up the meeting Robert Lightwood had asked for. That left him to deal with a probably stubborn Magnus, whom he had to convince to go along with temporarily binding himself to Alec. Jem suspected it was going to be one the hardest battles he’d ever fight. 

Magnus was already awake when he walked up to the bed, which surprised Jem. He’d expected the warlock to be exhausted and thus asleep. Magnus had once more proven him wrong. He gave his friend an amused look when he placed the tray holding breakfast onto the nightstand. Alec seemed more than comfortable; he’d curled himself protectively around Magnus, who seemed unsure of what to make of that. Jem decided to whisper, as he didn’t want to wake up Alec just yet, who seemed to need his sleep more than Magnus did. “Why do you look that uncomfortable, Magnus?” He pulled a chair up to the bed, filled a glass with water, added a straw and presented it to Magnus with a smile. 

Magnus glared at the straw for good measure. If he’d had the use of his hands - and his magic – he would have gotten back at his friend for that. “I hardly know him and he’s cuddling me. He’s tenacious and won’t allow me to move away from him.” 

“He cares about you. Now drink.” Jem gave Magnus an expectant look, at which the warlock sighed and emptied half of the glass. “You must be doing better since you’re able to give me the evil eye again.” Jem hoped that a bit of banter would relax his friend. “I’ve brought porridge.”

“I hate porridge. How can you even consider it food?” But Magnus also knew his stomach couldn’t handle much yet, so porridge was a safe choice. He wasn’t looking forward to Jem feeding him though. “What’s up with the outfit?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to wear some depressing robes? Although, your current outfit, which is all black, is equally depressing.” If his friend had been cured from his addiction, it explained the dark eyes and hair, but not the outfit.

“You ARE feeling better,” Jem quipped happily. Alec opened one eye, gave them a quick look and then closed it again, pretending to still be asleep. Jem appreciated the young Shadowhunter giving him a chance to talk to Magnus. “Now be a good boy and open up,” he teased while feeding his friend a spoonful. “I even added honey to sweeten it.”

“You do realize I’ll make you pay for this once my magic is back?” Magnus sincerely hoped his magic was getting stronger, but so far not much was happening. He lacked the strength to start rebuilding his magical core and that frightened him more than he wanted anyone to know, so he hid behind his quick wit. 

“I know you won’t. Now continue eating. I want you to listen while I talk. And pay attention! Don’t let that Shadowhunter in bed with you distract you.” Alec grew flustered and Jem barely resisted rolling back his eyes. Alec was supposed to be asleep! 

“When did you become this forceful, Jem? Is it a Silent Brother thing?” Magnus obediently ate the porridge, but would never admit it tasted all right. 

“We’ll get to that in a second,” Jem quickly said, offering Magnus more porridge. He was secretly relieved that his friend wasn’t putting up more of a struggle, as Magnus did hate porridge. “I’m here to talk about your recovery.” He had to come clean, he knew that, but it wasn’t easy, especially when Alec gave up pretending to be asleep and looked at him. Thankfully he remained quiet though and settled down for listening to them. Jem sighed and then plunged ahead, “I’m useless to you, Magnus. I’m no longer a Silent Brother. The runes that would have helped me heal you are gone. These days, I’m a Shadowhunter, nothing more. And mortal at that.”

Alec blinked; he hadn’t realized Jem hadn’t been mortal in the first place. He blamed it on never having studied the Silent Brothers in general. Since he couldn’t contribute to the conversation he stayed still, wanting Magnus to think he was still asleep. 

“But you’re healed. Your addiction is finally gone. That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Or did you want to stay immortal?” Magnus knew he had to tread lightly. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt his friend’s feelings.

Addiction? What kind of addiction? Alec realized he missed a lot of important information. 

Jem placed the now empty porridge bowl aside and focused on Magnus. He hadn’t wanted to discuss this now, but his hand had been forced. “Yeah, that’s a good thing, but I have no idea who I am. What I am. This is new to me, Magnus.”

“You have friends to pull you through. I’m here for you,” Magnus offered at once and regretted being unable to reach out and comfort his friend physically. But there was no way he could take Jem’s hand in his. The mere thought of moving his hands terrified him. The pain relieving potion had lost its effect and the pain was back. He was trying hard to hide it though.

“I know that, but Magnus, you need to concentrate on yourself for once. Let me support you. Let Alec and me support you.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me? Come on, Jem, you’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying. I’m merely not looking forward to having this discussion because I know you’ll fight me.” Jem mentally prepared himself for whatever bullshit Magnus was going to throw at him. He knew the warlock, knew how hard it was for Magnus to accept help.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Magnus briefly forgot he was still healing, and when he tried to move onto his side, he froze, trying to minimize the wave of pain rushing through him. Not good, this was definitely not good at all. Even without moving them, his hands now sent ripples of sharp pain through his arms. He had to remember to keep them still. 

Alec wanted to intervene when he felt Magnus shift, but then the warlock stilled. Since he didn’t want to get involved in their discussion just yet, he went back to pretending to sleep, but this time he was ready to steady Magnus’ hands at the first sign of trouble. 

“Magnus,” Jem started and shifted a bit closer so Magnus had no choice but look him in the eye. “Your magic is too weak to heal you. It can’t even rebuild itself. Those manacles drained you – completely.”

“You don’t have to spell it out,” Magnus accused him. “It just takes time.” A lot of time. The longest it had ever taken him to rebuild his magic had been four days. But it had never been this bad, and he was realistic enough to realize rebuilding it would take weeks. Time he didn’t have should Robert come for him. And rebuilding his magical core wasn’t enough. He needed his hands in prime condition too, otherwise all the magic in the world wouldn’t keep him safe. 

“Magnus, I want you to hear me out. Don’t interrupt me, don’t yell at me, and don’t move!” Jem exchanged a quick look with Alec, hoping the Shadowhunter realized what he was about to address for he might need some support. “I need to talk to you about that rune on the palm of your hand – the bind to rune.” Magnus’ expression instantly darkened and Jem knew he was in for the battle of a lifetime. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus won't go along with Jem's suggestion easily


	7. It’s like falling into an abyss and there’s only darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what Robert did to Magnus... And if you want to punch Robert Lightwood, get in line :P

Part 7

“No,” Magnus hissed. “Not happening. You’re not binding me to anyone!” It had happened once before and he wasn’t going through the ordeal again. He wouldn’t allow himself to be bound to anyone – no matter who! Not even Jem himself and he did trust his friend.

“Magnus, what happened? What did my father do?” Alec couldn’t keep quiet any longer and carefully shifted so he could make eye contact with the warlock, who looked absolutely terrified. 

Apparently they were doing this. Jem had hoped to postpone this particular conversation, but Alec gave him no choice. With infinite tenderness, he placed his hands protectively around Magnus’ without touching the fragile bones. “What did Robert do? Will you tell us? We can only help you if we know what we’re up against.”

Magnus had let too much slip already and chided himself for hinting at what had happened. He didn’t want to tell them, didn’t want to hurt Alec’s feelings because the young Shadowhunter had been kind to him and he didn’t want to repay him with pain. “Don’t ask me that,” he pleaded with them.

“Magnus…” Alec cradled the warlock’s face in the palm of his hand, slowly turning his head so Magnus had to look at him. “What did my father do? I can deal with it. Just tell me, please.”

“You can’t deal with it,” Magnus insisted. “You don’t want to know what your father did, trust me.” Merely remembering what had happened in that study made him feel sick. 

“You’ll have to tell us sooner or later,” Jem reminded his friend, but then backed down, realizing Alec had this. 

“Jem’s right. Keeping it all inside won’t work. I need to know what I’m up against if I want to go after my father. Magnus, you can tell me, what did Robert do?” By Raziel, he hoped his suspicions wouldn’t come true. Had his father really tried to raise the dead?

Magnus closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this while looking at them. He didn’t want to do this in the first place, but they were right; they needed to know. Alec especially since he was also the Inquisitor, but he hated hurting the Shadowhunter’s feelings. “Most of my time, I spend at the Spiral Labyrinth, studying and researching.”

“I figured as much.” Alec slipped his fingers into Magnus’ hair in an attempt to soothe the warlock, who was clearly upset. He never gave stroking those strands a second thought as it seemed natural. 

Magnus savored the kind touch, even though he ought to reprimand the Shadowhunter for it. They weren’t close – they weren’t even friends. But Alec’s fingers gently massaging his scalp and caressing his hair felt right. It felt like coming home, he realized quite startled. He wasn’t falling in love was he? With a Shadowhunter? With the current Inquisitor? Well, it would be just like him – always complicating matters. 

“Magnus,” Alec said softly, smiling now that the warlock released a contented sigh. Knowing his touch was wanted – savored even - made him feel good. But he should concentrate on getting the answers he needed. “Magnus, what happened?”

Well, it was Alec’s fault, Magnus reckoned, for distracting him and getting him off track. “I got a message from a dear friend of mine, Raphael. He was a vampire once, but he’s a mundane these days. So when he told me he’d fallen ill, I needed to see if I could help. Thankfully it turned out to be only pneumonia and I healed him fairly quickly. On my way back, your father’s friends attacked me. Normally I would easily fight them off, but they managed to slap those manacles on me. In my defense, there were eight of them.” He still felt peeved that he’d failed to do away with them. After all, he had a reputation to uphold!

“Magnus, focus, please,” Alec said pleadingly, seeing the warlock start to drift off.

“You’re no fun,” Magnus complained and failed to stop himself from staring at the Shadowhunter holding him. Alec was nothing like Robert, he could see that now. “They took me to the Lightwood estate where Robert was waiting for me.”

Alec knew Robert had been involved, but to actually hear Magnus say it drove home that he’d really lost his father. “What happened next?” He knew Magnus needed time to tell his story, but patience wasn’t his strongest character trait. 

Magnus swallowed nervously, wondering how Alec was going to react to hearing the next bit. “He’d heard that I’m a necromancer, that I can raise the dead.” Maybe he could do that, but he never would. 

Alec briefly closed his eyes. By the Angel, he’d been right! He didn’t want to be right though! He forced himself to look Magnus in the eye again. “Is this about my little brother Max?”

Magnus nodded, a bit relieved that Alec seemed to have suspected some of it. “He exhumed your little brother’s remains and wanted me to raise him. To bring him back. I told him that I wouldn’t do that. That I couldn’t do it. It’s forbidden for a reason.” He wished he could offer Alec some comfort, but all he could do was to convey his compassion with his eyes. If only he could use his hands. “Do you know why it’s forbidden?”

Alec shrugged slightly. “Because they’re dead? Raising the dead seems like a really stupid thing to do. I mean, they’re dead.”

“Very eloquently put,” Magnus whispered, wishing he didn’t have to do this. “It’s because the soul leaves the body. You can’t bring back the soul. When you raise someone who’s dead, you bring back a shell. It’s a body. The soul, which made that person into who he was, long left.”

Alec remembered Clary bringing her mother back from the dead. That had ended badly and in heartache. Jocelyn hadn’t been herself and now he knew why. “My father wanted you to raise Max from the dead and you refused?” Discussing this hurt, but had to be done. Now he knew for certain that his father had lost his mind after Max had died, just as he’d suspected.

“He didn’t take my refusal well,” Magnus whispered, relieving the horror he’d felt when they’d started to ‘convince’ him to cooperate. “They made me drink from the Mortal Cup. At first, I didn’t understand, but they were convinced that it would enable me to bear their marks.” He’d been in a lot of pain. The water from the Mortal Cup had burned him from the inside. “I continued to refuse, as I wouldn’t do it. I just couldn’t.” He closed his eyes again, every cell in his body remembering the way he’d burned when he’d emptied that Cup. He’d been in pain for a long time, but still he’d refused.

“Magnus?” Alec tenderly caressed the handsome face, trying to bring the warlock back to the here and now. “You don’t need to continue. I have a fairly good idea of what happened next.”

“They drew the agony rune on my arm, hoping it would make me cooperate.” Magnus was back there, never registering Alec’s voice. “The pain… The memories that surfaced… I spent centuries repressing them and that mark brought it all back.”

Alec wanted to ask Magnus how he’d survived being marked, but wasn’t sure he should. “Magnus, you’re no Nephilim. You’re a warlock. Being marked should have killed you. Why didn’t it?”

Ashamed, Magnus weakly shook his head and averted his gaze. “Don’t ask me that.” He refused to speak of his tainted fallen angel blood.

Respecting that, Alec backed down.”What happened next?” He had a hard time imagining what kind of pain that agony rune had inflicted on Magnus. His respect for the warlock doubled. 

“Robert had found an invocation in a Grimoire, which was said to bring back the dead. He was under the impression it would work, provided he’d bind me to his dead son, who needed my life force to draw from.” And then they’d applied that second rune on the palm of his hand and he’d been on fire again. It had felt like his very soul had burned. 

“What? They tried to bind you to…” Jem’s voice failed him. How mad was Robert to try to bind the warlock to a corpse? And what had that done to Magnus?

“It didn’t work out as planned,” Magnus whispered, his strength quickly dwindling. “The invocation was flawed, but the binding worked.” He shuddered. “The spell failed to raise your brother from the dead, but do you have any idea what it’s like to be bound to a corpse?” Holding onto his thoughts was growing increasingly difficult, as he was back there, feeling that dead weight drag his soul into the cold pit where it came from.

“Magnus, look at me!” Alarmed at seeing the warlock withdraw into himself, Alec gently caressed Magnus’ face and turned it toward him. “Please open your eyes and look at me!” he said louder than he’d intended, but he had to get through to the warlock!

Alec’s voice did pull him back, and since the memories threatened to drown him, he opened his eyes and looked at the Shadowhunter. “Death is the absence of life,” he stated in an emotionless voice and shivered violently, remembering that terrible sensation. Tremors rocked his body and he stifled a pained groan. “There’s nothing. Absolutely nothing to hold on to. It’s like falling into an abyss and there’s only darkness. It’s cold and…” He couldn’t continue. He simply couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry!” Alec gently wiped at the tears that now flowed down Magnus’ face. He’d never wanted to make the warlock cry! “I’m so very sorry!”

“I know you are,” Magnus said after needing a moment to fight himself a way back. Alec’s touch helped, softly caressing his face and doing away with his lingering terror. “Your father was furious when the spell failed. He thought it was my doing and he ordered Nightweather to make me pay.” The former Circle member had shattered his wrists, broken his fingers and whipped him in front of a raging Robert, calling him names and promising him a slow death. 

“Oh, Magnus!” Jem wiped away tears of his own, only now realizing he’d shed them. He rested a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, reassuringly rubbing the skin there. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Magnus mumbled, trying hard to remain composed when he felt like falling apart. He wouldn’t give Robert Lightwood the satisfaction of breaking him, so he fought those memories the way he’d fought them back then. “He wasn’t pleased that his son remained dead. He raged that he would find another Grimoire and an invocation that I couldn’t sabotage. But he couldn’t keep me at his home, since he expected visitors,” he said, gingerly looking at Alec and cringing at seeing the sorrow in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. “He planned on holding me prisoner until he found the right spell to bring back your brother. That’s when you found me.” 

Alec still had a hard time accepting his father had done those things, but he knew Magnus was telling him the truth. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, unable to look the warlock in the eye and so he stared at those crippled hands instead. “Nothing I say will ever convey the way I feel. I’m so sorry, Magnus. I’m sorry for what my father did to you.”

Jem watched them with an aching heart. They were both hurting, but for different reasons. However, he had faith in Magnus.

“The sins of the father aren’t the son’s to carry,” Magnus offered at long last. 

Alec stared at the warlock in wonder. “What?”

“I know what it’s like to have a father who…” Magnus’ voice failed him then. He didn’t know how to explain himself to Alec. “Let it suffice to say that my father hurt many people as well. I know I’m not to blame for that, but I do feel ashamed of being his son. Alec, this isn’t your burden to carry. You did nothing wrong. This is all on your father.”

“How are you real?” Alec searched for the right words to express what he was feeling. “After all the things my father did to you, you’re trying to comfort me?” If anyone needed to be comforted it was Magnus!

“I’m trying to tell you that I understand. I understand your reaction, but I also understand your father.”

“What?” Alec shook his head firmly. “There’s no excuse for what he did!” How could Magnus even hint at understanding his father?

“I’m not saying I excuse his actions, Alexander,” Magnus tried again, though he was growing increasingly fatigued. This conversation drained him further and he was already exhausted. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I don’t have a family,” he admitted, slightly embarrassed, “as a warlock I can’t have children, but I know losing a son must hurt – immensely. I understand why he tried to bring back your little brother. I don’t condone it, but I understand the pain he’s in.”

“What about the pain you’re in? You’re forgetting about that. Magnus, you should rest. I shouldn’t have brought this up.” Alec regretted getting involved, not because he now knew the depths his father had descended to, but for tiring the warlock. “I’ll figure out the rest. I’ll find out about The Righteous. I’ll take down that organization.”

Magnus fought back the pain that emanated from his hands. Last night’s sleep had helped, but he’d tired himself by talking this much. “Alec, the righteous isn’t an organization.” He could help and he didn’t want Alec to drive himself mad trying to figure it out, not when he could simply explain it. “It’s the code name your father gave this little operation of his – the return of the righteous son – your brother, Max. He’s the righteous one your father wants to bring back. Did you think…? Oh…” He suddenly realized what Alec must have thought. “Your father didn’t try to resurrect the Circle, Alexander.”

“He only tried to resurrect the dead,” Alec realized. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take down his father. Not after what Robert had put Magnus through. His father might have lost his mind by the sound of it, but that didn’t excuse Robert from hurting an innocent warlock!

Magnus closed his eyes; he didn’t have much energy left. “That’s why I won’t let you bind me to anyone… It hurts.” While uttering those last two words, exhaustion pulled him under and he drifted off into sleep.

Alec needed a moment to gather his courage before seeking out Jem’s eyes. “I’m sorry for what my father did,” he offered again. It was important to him that Jem knew that he’d never been a part of this. “I didn’t know about his plans.”

“I believe you and I don’t blame you. Magnus doesn’t either.” His friend had come through once more, recognizing Robert’s guilt and Alec’s innocence. He’d even tried to set Alec’s mind at ease. “However, this does complicate matters. I still want the two of you to bond. Your strength is the deciding factor. If he accepts a temporary bond he’ll get a chance to start his recovery. I’m not giving up yet.”

Alec’s head reeled. Magnus had given him so much information that he needed to process everything first. One thing however upset him the most. “My father bound him to my brother’s corpse. I can’t believe he did that.” He’d never been more grateful that the bind to rune wore off after twenty four hours. “I understand why he doesn’t want to be bound ever again.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Binding him to you for a couple of days is still our best option. As I said, I’m not giving up. I’m not letting your father win.”

Dazed, Alec wondered what Jem was talking about. Why would his father win?

“Do you really want Magnus’ hands to remain crooked? His magic knows best how to heal them, but that magic is too weak to even start the process. He needs your strength.” And Jem was determined to see the warlock healed.

//

Andrew ran a hand through his messy hair. He’d read the report a second time, just to make sure he got all the details right. The things Nightweather had told the Silent Brothers during his interrogation still made his head reel. How in the Angel’s name could they have done that to Magnus? At least now they had two confessions. Both Nightweather and Keywalker had told Jace what had happened in Robert’s study and later in that cell. He could tell Jace had been angry as hell when writing his report because his handwriting was all spiky. Now he had to tell Alec the bad news, something he wasn’t looking forward to. They’d known Robert was involved, but to find out that he’d tried to bring Max back from the dead was beyond words. 

Unable to postpone the inevitable any longer, Andrew picked up the bag with potion supplies he’d brought back from Lorenzo’s place earlier. His lover had created a portal and Andrew had dropped in for a quick visit to Lorenzo’s mansion in Mallorca. Lorenzo had been seriously pissed off and had threatened to deliver some personal justice onto Robert Lightwood. It had taken most of his persuading skills to talk the warlock out of that and to convince him that the Inquisitor had this.

Since the door to Alec’s bedroom was ajar, Andrew peeked inside. Everything was peaceful – for the moment, that was. He still had a hard time thinking of Brother Zachariah as Jem, but now that he was out of his robes and wearing standard Shadowhunter gear, it was getting easier. Jem sat on a chair near the bed, watching Magnus sleep. Alec, to his relief, was also awake. The two of them were whispering as to not wake the warlock.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Andrew announced his presence, stepping into the room. “But I need you to read these files, boss.” 

Alec nodded, letting him know that he’d expected the visit. “It’s fine. I doubt Magnus will wake up any time soon.” Their conversation had drained the already exhausted warlock. “What are those about?”

Andrew walked up to the bed and handed Alec the files. “The Mortal Sword got the truth out of them. This is your father’s doing all right. Nightweather and Keywalker confessed to torturing him on your father’s order.” He had no idea how to tell Alec why they’d kidnapped the warlock in the first place. “We were wrong,” he started reluctantly. “The righteous isn’t an organization. It’s a code name.” To his surprise Alec closed his eyes and nodded. By Raziel, did his friend already know what had happened?

“Magnus told us. My father tried to bring Max back from the dead. This was about the righteous son coming back.” Alec forced himself to face the truth and scanned the files’ contents. Most of what Magnus had already told them was in there. For the time being, he skipped the details on his torture. He wasn’t up to that. “We need to prepare the trial. Ask Lydia to file charges and get Robert a decent defense attorney. I don’t want him to claim the trial was unfair. We need to set this into motion now.” 

“You still want to go ahead and prosecute? He’s your dad, Alec.” Jem didn’t want Alec to regret his decision later. Magnus wouldn’t want that either. 

“Look at what he did to Magnus!” Alec hissed, momentarily losing his composure. “My father abducted and tortured him! By Raziel, he abused the runes the Angel gave us and bound a warlock to a corpse! I don’t care that he’s my father! I can’t allow for that to go unpunished!”

“This will become public,” Jem reminded Alec, who seemed driven by emotions instead of reason. “Do you want that? Hasn’t your family already suffered enough?”

“What about the pain Magnus suffered?” Alec firmly shook his head. “I can’t pretend this didn’t happen. Magnus might allow my father to get away with this, but I won’t. The Law is hard, but it is the Law,” Alec added for good measure. “My father brought this upon himself. We’re doing this. Andrew, I count on you to contact Lydia and to hand her the files. By the way, how’s Jace?” Although the parabatai bound was currently balanced, Jace had to be in turmoil. Robert was his father too.

“I don’t know,” Andrew admitted. “But I expect him back soon.” He shuffled his feet, made sure Magnus was still asleep, and then went ahead. “Your father announced his visit for nine in the evening. What do you want me to do? Arrest him upon arrival or do you want to talk to him first?”

Since this was personal, Alec wasn’t going to take the easy way out. “Oh, I’ll talk to him. Take him to my study when he arrives and make sure there are guards in the corridor. He’s not leaving as a free man. We’ll arrest him.” 

The determination in Alec’s voice impressed Jem. The new Inquisitor prosecuting his own father would send a clear message to anyone who intended to mess with the Law. This would change things. 

Andrew nodded; he would carry out Alec’s instructions. “Lorenzo sent this.” He handed the bag to Jem, who was the more experienced one when it came down to healing. “Some pain relievers, sleeping potions and other things he thought Magnus might need. Lorenzo also offers his services as a warlock, in case we need one. He wants to help.”

“Thank you, and Lorenzo, of course,” Jem replied, quickly examining the content. “This will help.” But they wouldn’t fix Magnus’ hands or magical core. He really needed to talk some sense into his friend! The bind to rune was still their best option!

TBC


	8. Looks like I do feel all warm and fuzzy to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff for a change, enjoy, I hope!

Part 8

When Magnus woke up an hour later, it was because someone kept talking into his right ear, which was extremely annoying. He was about to chide whoever had woken him when he realized who it was.

“Magnus? Jem brewed you… whatever this is…” Alec recoiled from the smell. “He wants you to drink this, but I’m not sure you should, it’s foul.” Alec was mostly talking to himself, under the impression Magnus was still asleep. “Are all warlock potions this vile? Why don’t you add something sweet? How do you get children to drink this stuff?”

Magnus smiled at hearing the Shadowhunter’s rambling. Realizing that Alec wasn’t like Robert had taken him a while, but he was convinced that he was in good hands with him. Literarily in good hands, since Alec’s right hand cradled his. Looking at them, he found that Alec’s hand was much bigger than his, which seemed so much smaller, especially the way his hands were now. Broken, completely useless, and causing him a world of pain.

“Don’t pretend you’re still asleep. I can tell you’re awake; your breathing changed.”

Alec sounded too smug for his own good. “Fine, I’m awake. Satisfied, Shadowhunter?” He opened his eyes and found they’d moved him into an awkward sitting position during his sleep. He was on his side so sitting up wouldn’t compromise his still aching back. 

“Not yet, I want you to drink this first.” Alec gave Magnus a fond smile. “I’m so happy that I don’t have to drink this. Does it taste as bad as it smells?”

Magnus rolled his eyes back and sighed. “Unfortunately yes.”

“What does it do?” Alec glared at the revoltingly brown liquid.

“It fights infection and lessens the pain I’m in.” He’d recognized the potion. “Did Lorenzo send more?” 

“Yeah, Andrew says he’s worried about you and he should!” He worried about Magnus, so everyone else should too. “Can you drink this? Slowly?”

Magnus complied and a minute later, he’d downed the concoction, which really did taste awful. Maybe he should have a look at the potion when he was back on his feet and see if he could do something about that. Alec placed the mug aside and Magnus became increasingly aware of the Shadowhunter’s proximity. Alec seemed to have lost all reservations about touching and holding him and looked extremely comfortable where he was. Magnus had to admit he liked having Alec this close. Maybe he even liked it too much. 

“Magnus, I want to talk to you.” Alec had waited for Jem to leave before waking Magnus.

A quick look told Magnus they were alone. “Where’s Jem?”

“He said something about having to deal with the Silent Brothers. Now that he officially left their order, there are some things he needs to take care of. He promised to be back within the hour. Now stop distracting me!” Alec planned to succeed where Jem had failed.

Magnus frowned as he really didn’t know why Alec accused him of that. He wasn’t trying to distract him, why would he and from what?

“I want to talk to you about Jem’s suggestion. Of using the bind to rune to help you recover.” Alec refused to let Magnus avert his gaze, and gently nudged the warlock’s head toward him. “I want to discuss this possibility because I don’t like the alternatives.”

“Alexander, I already told you –“ But Alec rested a finger against his lips and it shut him up. Such a simple gesture - and a very loving one - made him go still. 

“Yes, we can ask another Silent Brother to nurse you back to health, but I’m not sure they’ll be able to completely fix your hands. Lorenzo offered his services, but I hardly know him. Andrew vouches for his boyfriend, but I’d really prefer to make sure your hands heal properly, as well as your magic.”

Alec deeply cared about his recovery, Magnus realized, upon seeing the anguish on the Shadowhunter’s face. “Alexander, I’d probably give the same advice if I were in your place, but the mere notion of being bound to someone… It fills me with dread.” He’d never forget being bound to death. It would stay with him until the day he died himself.

Alec nodded to show he understood. “Hear me out, please.” When Magnus remained quiet, he continued, “I detest what my father did, he made something beautiful, the binding mark, into a atrocity. It traumatized you, I get that.” To his relief, Magnus continued to listen and it made him try even harder. “I’ll never understand the agony you went through, but I promise you that binding you to me will be nothing like that. I want to give you my strength and I offer it freely. I want you to take what you need, but I can only do that if we’re bonded.”

“Alexander…” Magnus tried raising his right hand to offer Alec a soothing touch, but then the pain returned, which had been lulled into sleep after he’d drunk Lorenzo’s potion. He really had to remember not to move his hands!

“See? You’re in pain! You can’t move your hands and what about your magic? Can you even sense it?” With utmost care, Alec gathered Magnus’ right hand in his and supported it before slowly lowering it back onto the bed. 

Magnus bit down on his bottom lip when he involuntarily reached out to test how strong his magic was. It was still weak, so incredibly fragile that he worried it would never rebuild itself. He might have been wrong when he’d thought regaining his strength might take weeks. He might be looking at months. Those manacles had really drained his magical core. Alec was right; rationally Magnus knew that. The Shadowhunter was strong and determined, and his strength would aid his magic. But could he do it? Could he make himself that vulnerable? 

Alec caught him staring at the palm of his right hand, looking at the rune there. “I’m scared,” Magnus admitted, finally speaking his mind. “I’m scared of being bound to you. When your father bound me to your brother’s corpse I had no way out. I had to endure that pain for twenty four hours before the effect wore off. Those twenty four hours… Alexander, it hurt.”

“I understand,” Alec soothed him at once. “But it won’t be like that. I’m very much alive and I…” Wow, had he really been about to say he was in love with Magnus? Thank the Angel he’d managed to stop himself. He hadn’t even realized his feelings for the warlock had deepened that much. But being honest with himself, all he could stare at were Magnus’ lips and the mere thought of kissing them made him hard. Alec briefly closed his eyes, willing his erection to go away. This wasn’t happening; it couldn’t happen – not right now.

“Alexander?” Magnus disliked seeing that particular expression on the Shadowhunter’s face. Alec appeared to be in pain, but why? Because he kept denying him?

Alec opened his eyes and shook his head slightly. He hadn’t wanted to worry Magnus. “I’m fine, I just wish you’d let me do this. Would it set your mind at ease knowing you can break the bond whenever you want? It lasts for twenty four hours, I can’t change that, but I can give you the option of breaking it. That way you’d be in control.” At least some control. “Please consider this very carefully. It’s only for twenty four hours,” Alec repeated, “and you can break the bond whenever you need to.”

Magnus still wanted to tell Alec no, but in the back of his mind that little voice that had helped him survive in the past chided him for not taking Alec up on the offer. The Shadowhunter’s strength would help. He could rebuild his magical core, and once it was strong enough, it would heal his hands, returning them to their original state. Jem had been right all along, Magnus realized grudgingly. Using the rune was their best option. 

“You’re thinking about it!” Alec couldn’t help feel excited. “You’re considering it!”

Magnus gave him a chiding look. “Alexander, if we do this, then there’s something you need to know.”

But Alec read between the lines; Magnus had said yes, the warlock would let him do this! Ecstatic, Alec leaned in and kissed those lips, doing so without fully realizing it.

Being kissed that passionately was the last thing Magnus expected, but he had to admit, he liked it very much. Alec’s lips were soft, and although the Shadowhunter apparently had little experience, the ardent kiss made his toes curl. It also eased the pain in his hands, which was a most welcome side effect.

Suddenly growing fully aware of what he was doing, Alec quickly stopped kissing the surprised warlock. “I’m sorry,” he apologized at once. “I didn’t plan on doing that. I have no idea why I… I’m so sorry!” He was angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of himself. When had he fallen in love with Magnus? And why hadn’t he fully realized it until now? And now he’d ruined everything. There was no way Magnus would still want him around after trespassing like that! He’d fucked up all right!

“Alexander…” This time, Magnus fought down the pain and raised his right hand, resting it on Alec’s chest. That had hurt! Now that the Shadowhunter had stopped kissing him the pain had returned with a vengeance. Maybe he should suggest they went back to kissing? But Alec’s horrified expression told him the Shadowhunter felt guilty. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It was a kiss – and a good one at that.” Maybe a little compliment would help settle Alec’s nerves? 

Magnus’ reaction completely stunned Alec. His thoughts raced; he tried to make sense of what Magnus had just said and the way the warlock was looking at him – pleased, maybe even a little smug. “What?”

Alec looked adorable like that, confounded and breathless at the same time. Magnus liked it very much. A part of him couldn’t believe he was falling for a Shadowhunter, but Alec was different. The Shadowhunter had been there for him right from the start. Alec still supported him and had even offered to give him his strength. How then could he not fall for the Shadowhunter? Oh, Jem would never shut up once his friend found out! Alec’s panic making a comeback urged him into action. “If you want to you kiss me again, you can. I would like that very much,” Magnus eventually settled on. 

Had Magnus really said that? Alec found that hard to believe. “You don’t mind? I’m sorry, I should never have done that.” But the soft expression in those exotic eyes didn’t lie. Magnus HAD enjoyed being kissed. “I didn’t ruin this?”

“Ruin it?” Magnus wished he could run his fingers along Alec’s jaw, reassuring him with touch, but he couldn’t. He had to settle for words, so he chose them carefully. “You took me by surprise, that much is true, but I enjoyed being kissed. I like you, Alexander, just as you like me.” This was new, this was fragile, and he felt like walking on eggshells around Alec, trying to convey his interest without scaring him off. 

“Oh,” escaped Alec, but then again, he was notoriously bad at catching any signs that might signal someone’s interest in him. He was so used to everyone liking Jace best, that he never expected the warlock to be interested in him. “So,” he said, having to make sure, “this is mutual? You like me too?”

Magnus had forgotten just how young Alec was. Being over four hundred years old, Magnus was extremely experienced at the dating game, but the Shadowhunter obviously wasn’t. “It’s mutual,” he confirmed after searching his feelings.

Growing flustered again was quickly becoming an annoying habit, but Alec couldn’t stop it. “It was the first time I kissed someone.”

Magnus had suspected as much, but to actually hear it was something else. “You never dated before?” Alec was a caring person, handsome, and intelligent. Why hadn’t anyone been interested in him before?

“I never met the right person.” Alec swallowed nervously; so this was it. Magnus was the one he’d been waiting for. He chuckled, thinking himself a fool for assuming he’d fall in love with another Shadowhunter. Instead, he’d fallen for a warlock. But this was real – his feelings were genuine. Being honest with himself, he admitted they’d started the moment he’d taken Magnus’ hands in his. Holding the warlock had felt right from the start. It was where Magnus belonged. “Until I found you.” 

“Alexander, I...” But the pain radiating from his hands cut him short. He shouldn’t have moved his right hand at all.

Seeing Magnus in agony made Alec remember why he’d started this conversation in the first place. “Maybe this makes saying yes easier? Let me bind you to me. Let me give you my strength.”

Magnus searched Alec’s eyes for a moment and found they hid nothing. It was all there; a promise to protect, love and care for him. Stupid Shadowhunters who always loved unconditionally, Magnus mused, remembering all those Shadowhunters who he’d witnessed falling in love. “I need to tell you something first.” Magnus recalled what he’d wanted to say before Alec had so unexpectedly sidetracked him. 

Alec wanted to tell Magnus to hurry so he could apply the bind to rune himself and start the healing process, but he didn’t. Whatever the warlock wanted to say was important to Magnus. “Nothing’s going to change my mind,” he said, needing Magnus to know that he was determined to do this.

Magnus hoped so, but couldn’t be sure. “I don’t share this easily. There are only two other people who know this.” Jem was one of them, the other his good friend Catarina. “You asked me how I survived being marked.” 

Looking at the two runes on Magnus’ skin, Alec recalled that question. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

“No, you deserve to know the truth so you can make an informed decision whether you want to share your strength with me or not.”

“Don’t make it sound so ominous!” Alec WAS determined to do this and nothing Magnus said would change his mind!

“The reason I probably survived is…” Now that he was about to tell Alec about his father, he got cold feet.

“Because you drank from the Mortal Cup and for some reason it made you ascend instead of killing you, enabling you to bear Angelic runes?” That was what Alec had come up with. It was the only explanation that made sense. Drinking from the Mortal Cup made mundanes ascend. Maybe, in this special case, it had done the same thing for Magnus? Magnus was special, he thought, quickly losing himself in admiring those cat eyes.

“Alexander, please focus!” Magnus smiled at seeing the adoring expression in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. Why hadn’t he realized sooner that Alec was falling in love with him? Well, the constant pain he was in might have something to do with that, he mused wryly. 

“Sorry, your lips are distracting me…” Alec rolled back his eyes. Had he really said that? How stupid was he? Magnus however seemed amused, as the warlock smiled at him, he noticed relieved. “Please forget I said that.”

“Alexander, I’m trying to tell you something.” But Magnus had the feeling his parentage might mean little to Alec, considering the smitten look the Shadowhunter gave him.

“Sorry…” He really should stop doing things he needed to apologize for! “You can tell me. I’ll shut up… I really will.” Damn, this was embarrassing!

Magnus’ smile brightened. “Don’t apologize.” Unable to stop himself from reaching out, he pressed a chaste kiss onto Alec’s brow, since he couldn’t use his hands to soothe the nervous Shadowhunter. “But I need you to listen, yes?”

Alec settled for a nod, thinking that was the safest way of letting Magnus know that he was listening.

“Good,” Magnus praised him. He hoped Alec would still look at him in that way after the Shadowhunter knew whose son he was. “Your explanation makes sense, but you’re forgetting that I’m a warlock. Warlocks don’t ascend.” Alec continued to listen and seemed fascinated, so Magnus gathered his courage and plunged ahead. “My father is Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell, but he’s also a fallen angel. As his son, his blood runs through my veins.” Alec’s sharp intake of breath told him the Shadowhunter had reached the correct conclusion and now he waited, either for Alec to accept him for who he was, or to reject him for exactly the same reason.

Alec sucked in his breath, but for a different reason than Magnus had assumed. He had the greatest respect for the warlock to confide something that personal to him. It meant Magnus trusted him, and to him that was huge, especially considering how short they’d known each other. “I don’t care who your father is, Magnus.” He really didn’t. 

Alec wouldn’t have changed his mind even if Sammael himself had been Magnus’ dad. Magnus was a warlock, and that meant he had a demon parent. No one got a choice when it came down to parents. It was like Jem had said that evening; not all sons are like their fathers… And wow, suddenly it all made sense. That was why Jem had told Magnus that and why the warlock had promptly apologized. “Magnus, I care about who you are.” And he loved him. He could deny it all he wanted, but the feeling was there. It had already settled down in his heart.

To be unconditionally accepted for who he was – for what he was – was mindboggling. Magnus simply couldn’t stop staring at the Shadowhunter who had just told him he didn’t care about Asmodeus being his father or him having fallen angel blood. Speechless, he had to close his eyes in order to center himself.

“I get it,” Alec said reassuringly, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. He felt ashamed of his father too. “But our fathers don’t define us, Magnus. We are who we are.” He hoped that now they’d gotten this out of the way, he could finally get started on healing Magnus. 

Opening his eyes, Magnus searched Alec’s and found nothing but infatuation in them. Never, in over four hundred years, had he believed a Shadowhunter would accept him like that, and even more importantly, love him for who he was.

“Magnus, we’re wasting time. Can I proceed with the rune? I want you to recover. I hate seeing you in pain and those hands need to heal. Please let me do this?” He wouldn’t proceed without Magnus’ permission, not after the things Robert had done to Magnus. His father had forced the warlock, he would never do that.

He could tell that Alec really wanted to help, but Magnus still felt apprehensive. “I can break the bond whenever I want?” He needed a way out, otherwise he would never do it.

“Yes, you can. I’d never force you.” Alec reached for the stele he always kept on the nightstand. “Do I have your permission to do this?” Telling himself to be patient, he waited and refrained from putting any pressure on the warlock, who still struggled with his decision .

“It won’t feel like…” Magnus failed to finish, reliving the horror he’d felt while being bound to Max’ remains.

“It won’t. I can’t promise I’ll feel all warm and fuzzy, but it won’t be like that.” Alec held the stele tightly, ready to draw the rune on the palm of his own hand the moment Magnus said so.

Magnus hoped he wasn’t making a terrible mistake when he nodded. “Fine, let’s do this.” He expected Alec to act at once, but for some reason the Shadowhunter held back and searched his eyes instead. He fought hard not to blush under the intensity of that gaze.

“Are you sure? I need you to be sure, Magnus. Don’t do this to humor me.”

Touched by Alec’s concern for his well-being, Magnus nodded again. “I’m sure.” He really wasn’t, but refused to back down now. 

Alec opened his hand, gripped his stele tight, and started to draw the bind to rune on the palm of his own hand. The stench of burned skin filled the room, but he ignored it. The discomfort was nothing compared to the pain Magnus had been suffering since Robert had gotten his hands on him. “May I?” He had to activate Magnus’ faded rune in order to make this work. 

This was it. Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s and moved it in such a way that his palm showed. He fought through the pain, refusing to let it stop him. “Yes,” he whispered, but he felt nauseous, watching the stele trace the rune on the palm of his hand. Would it burn him again? He vividly remembered the pain he’d been in when Robert had first marked him. He’d been sick for hours. This time, nothing of the kind happened. Instead, a tingling sensation danced over his palm when Alec activated it. 

Alec kept a close eye on the warlock, ready to stop in case Magnus was in pain, but to his relief nothing like that happened. He’d never thought he would one day activate an Angelic rune on a warlock’s skin. But here he was, binding Magnus to him so the warlock could draw from his strength. “How are you doing?” He needed to know if Magnus was coping.

Dazed, Magnus tried to make sense of what was happening. When Robert had bound him to Max’ remains, a dreadful cold had taken possession of him. Now that he was bound to Alec, a warm, tingling sensation swept through him. It felt tender, passionate, and determined as it moved through him, finding its way to his core in order to settle down there. “I…” Words failed him. He’d never expected for anything like that to happen. 

“Are you okay?” Alec tried to read the emotions on Magnus’ face. “Is it too much? You can stop this if you need to.” He hoped Magnus wouldn’t do that though, as their bond allowed him to explore Magnus’ current state of mind. The pain that lingered in the back was solely Magnus’ and he cringed at finding how deep that agony ran. Instinctively he reached out, trying to soothe, and eagerly giving as much as the mark allowed for. “Take my strength, I give it freely.” Magnus however seemed oblivious to the world, and when he gathered the warlock close against him, unwillingly jostling his broken hands, Magnus didn’t seem to be in pain. It was working! The bond was feeding Magnus his strength, just as he’d hoped!

Alec’s voice had never sounded that clear before and Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter in wonder. “I didn’t know it would feel like this.” He felt like he was drunk. Had he ever felt like this before? Cared for and loved?

“Looks like I do feel all warm and fuzzy to you,” Alec replied rather pleased. He’d hoped his feelings for the warlock would translate through the bond. Slowly and careful not to inflict unnecessary pain, he pressed his palm against Magnus’, bringing them into direct contact.

Just when Magnus thought the warmth couldn’t possibly intensify, it did. A soothing blanket of tenderness wrapped itself around his right hand first and then spread to the rest of his body. He had to close his eyes; it was almost too much.

The bond told Alec that Magnus felt overwhelmed and he tried to temper the energy traveling across their connection, but he was too eager to help and failed. “It’ll settle down soon, I promise. Please don’t break the bond. It’ll get better.”

Better? What was Alec babbling about? He hadn’t felt this good in a long time! He wanted more, even if it did overwhelm him. “It’s fine,” he managed, settling more comfortably against his Shadowhunter. “I just didn’t think it would be like this.”

“All warm and fuzzy?” Alec joked, doing his best to reassure Magnus.

“Yes, like that.” All that energy flooding his system and reaching for his core made him drowsy, but he didn’t want to give in. He wanted to continue to feel like this.

TBC


	9. I kissed him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway... Magnus attempts a glamour and Alec doesn't like that at all.

Part 9

“You succeeded!”

Hearing Jem’s voice that unexpectedly threw Alec a little. They’d lived in their own little cocoon until now. He raised his head to make eye contact, but at the same time twined his fingers with Magnus’, making sure their bond remained solid. “I did,” he acknowledged, quite pleased with himself. 

Jem marched over to the bed, savoring seeing them like that. Alec had one arm tightly wrapped around Magnus who in turn had rested his head on the Shadowhunter’s chest. Their hands had joined, palms pressed together and their fingers were twined. Even their legs had gotten entangled. 

They seemed comfortable, maybe even more than that, completely at ease with each other, which pleased Jem. He’d hoped that something like this would happen, but had worried Magnus would prove too stubborn for his own good. “How did you do it?” Jem sat down on the side of the bed and pulled up the duvet, tucking the material around them to keep Magnus warm. But by the looks of it, Alec was already doing that and quite successfully. 

Alec, feeling way too accomplished to even consider lying, easily admitted, “I kissed him.”

Jem arched an eyebrow. “You kissed him?” He’d realized the two of them liked each other, but to hear Alec had kissed Magnus still came as a surprise. “How did Magnus react?” was the more interesting question. 

“He liked it. He told me I can kiss him again.” Oh, he’d forgotten about that. Magnus’ feelings, the growing affection the warlock held for him, reminded him that he was wanted. That his kiss had been welcome. So…

Jem shook his head at seeing Alec seek out Magnus’ lips again, depositing a rather chaste kiss on them. Apparently the rune had decided that the attraction was mutual and had truly bonded them, feeding them each other’s feelings. Jem doubted Alec had even considered that would happen. The fact that Magnus was eagerly kissing back made Jem smile; knowing his friend craved finding someone who would love every aspect of him. Maybe Alexander Lightwood was it? For Magnus’ sake he hoped so.

Someone clearing his throat barely registered with Alec, but his instincts told him something had changed. He hated breaking off that kiss, since Magnus was attempting to deepen it by slipping him some tongue, but in the end, he managed. He also needed to catch his breath. “Behave,” he told Magnus giddily. “We have company.”

Magnus however only had eyes for Alec. He didn’t care about company. All he cared about was getting as close as possible to the man holding him.

“This is… unexpected,” Andrew said, hoping he’d phrased that diplomatically enough in order not to offend. Walking in on his boss making out hadn’t been his intention. But since it had happened, he’d better go ahead. “I thought you’d like an update.” But the besotted look Alec gave him, made him wonder if his boss was actually listening. “Alec!”

Jem chuckled. He couldn’t help himself. It had been so long since he’d felt this happy and the feelings needed a way out. “I’m not sure that will work, Andrew.”

Only now noticing the way their palms pressed close, Andrew rolled back his eyes. He should have realized what had happened sooner. “He bound Magnus to him while he’s in love with our warlock?” Now the goofy looks on their faces made sense. “The binding rune did a little bit more than just enable Alec to give Magnus his strength, didn’t it?” It had happened before – friends who’d used that mark in order to support each other, only to find their truest feelings revealed. “He’s such a moron!”

“Hey, I’m still your superior!” Alec felt offended when Andrew called him that. It wasn’t his fault Magnus felt so damn right in his arms! But being honest with himself, he had to admit that Andrew was probably right. He had underestimated his feelings for Magnus, but the rune hadn’t and acted accordingly. 

Andrew wondered how Alec was ever going to confront his father while high on the feelings echoing along their bond. Well, they still had some hours left before Robert showed up. Maybe Alec had gotten used to the connection by then. “Lydia is on the case and will file charges. If your father refuses a defense attorney, we already got one for him. Jace should be back any moment now and he’s pissed off because of what Robert did. I’ll try to talk some sense into him, telling him not to storm in here because of…” He gestured helplessly and finished with, ”this.” Whatever this was, but two love struck teenagers making out came close. “In Raziel’s name, Alec, keep your hands to yourself!” There were some things he’d rather not see, like his boss slipping his free hand under the duvet, knowing Magnus was naked beneath it. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted guiltily. Andrew was right; he had to take back control, no matter how much he wanted to touch Magnus. The warlock giving him an adoring smile and trying to claim his lips again definitely wasn’t helping. Sobering, he realized he’d really let his emotions get the better of him, which was so unlike him! Normally he controlled his emotions and not the other way around.

“It’s the first time you’re in love,” Magnus pointed out, while trying to control his raging emotions as well. “I had no idea it would be like this.” His hands no longer hurt; Alec’s strength numbed the pain, and at the same time, supplied his core with the energy necessary to begin rebuilding his magic. The wounds on his back were already mending and the cuts and bruises the collar had left behind were fading as well. Just how much strength was Alec sending down their temporary link? “Don’t exhaust yourself,” he said now that he felt a bit more in control. Alec’s adoration for him however remained firmly in his heart, their bond making sure he knew he was loved.

“It doesn’t affect me,” Alec reminded Magnus. “Since I give you my strength freely, it doesn’t drain me.” But he did have to get a tighter grip on his feelings. He couldn’t go about acting like a love struck fool, although he admittedly was one. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Maybe that will speed up your recovery too.” Since he held Magnus’ hand in his, he was under the impression that the bones were shifting and already settling down in their appropriate places, but maybe that was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Perhaps that was for the best, before he embarrassed themselves. And so Magnus closed his eyes, shifted closer to his Shadowhunter and allowed himself to drift into sleep, all the while his magic growing stronger. 

//

Jem watched over them, while Magnus slept and Alec returned to work, reading reports Andrew brought him and turning the pages while limited to the use of his left hand. Regularly, he caught Alec checking on Magnus, fussing with the duvet or even wiping away a little bit of drool. Magnus snored softly, seemingly at peace. “The two of you fit,” Jem mused aloud. “Why didn’t I see it straight away?”

Alec looked up; he’d been reading the transcript of Nightweather’s interrogation. So far everything the Shadowhunter had confessed to matched Magnus’ explanation. Except for one thing; it had been Nightweather who’d whipped Magnus, causing those injuries to his back. He would alert Lydia to the detail and make sure Nightweather got the punishment he deserved. 

Jem’s remark made Alec consider the attraction between Magnus and him. “I don’t know when I fell for him. I suspect it was the first time I took his hands in mine. There’s something special about him; he’s strong, so very strong to have survived everything my father did to him and then he worried about how it would affect ME. How can I not fall in love with him?”

Jem understood; he’d been in love too and still remembered what falling in love had been like back then. “What are your plans? For Magnus and your father? You seem very comfortable around Magnus. I do hope you plan on staying close to him?”

“Are you kidding?” Alec momentarily abandoned his report. “I plan on never letting him out of my sight again!”

Alec’s passionate outburst came from the heart, Jem could easily see that. Young love, he mused, was like that. “That might prove difficult once Magnus is back to his normal self.”

“I WILL try,” Alec promised himself, although he knew he had to be realistic about it. “We’ll see what happens.” The emotions gliding along their bond told him that Magnus felt the same way about him. He didn’t have to worry about the warlock not returning his affection. Then he remembered Jem’s other question. “As far as my father goes, I hope to never talk to him again after tonight. I’ll explain the charges to him and then Andrew can arrest him. I might have to face him during the trail, but that’s about it. He must have lost his mind. Maybe the Silent Brothers can help him regain his wits.”

“This will have a tremendous impact on your family,” Jem reminded him.

Alec knew that. “I asked Jace to talk to Izzy and to explain things to her. He’ll also visit with mum and tell her. My mother is banished from Idris and this doesn’t really affect her anymore, as they’re no longer married, but she deserves to know. Izzy though… This will be hard on her.” And he’d have to be there for her, but for now Jace had to support her, as he was still trying to help Magnus heal. “He looks improved, don’t you think?” he asked, inclining his head toward the warlock.

“He really does.” Jem was relieved the rune was working. “I hoped the bond would strengthen him, but the speed with which he’s recovering surprises even me.” Although the warlock’s hands were far from healed, some ligaments had shifted back in place and several fingers had straightened. Others were still crooked and the wrists hadn’t improved at all. 

Jem reached for Magnus’ back and peeled away some of the bandages. “His back is completely healed,” he found after removing the gauze, revealing new skin, which still seemed tender, but was whole nonetheless. It couldn’t just be because of Alec’s strength powering Magnus’ recovery. The fact that Alec loved the warlock supplied Magnus with even more precious energy. 

Alec was glad to hear it. “We’ll have to wake him in a bit. It’s almost time for dinner.” They would let the warlock sleep for most of the day. 

//

“Hey, guys, I hope I’m not intruding.” Jace, carrying a tray filled with dinner, stepped into the room, making sure he wasn’t walking in on anyone kissing or making out. Andrew had told him what he’d walked into earlier. Finding out about Alec and Magnus had utterly surprised him. The only time he’d seen the warlock was when they’d freed him. Walking over to the bed, he placed dinner on the nightstand and then leaned against the wall, taking them in.

He’d often wondered about Alec’s type, but he’d never imagined it was someone like Magnus. Andrew had filled him in, and although the warlock looked so young, he was in fact ancient. Magnus had much improved, if he compared the warlock to the wretched being they’d found in that cell. He was handsome, even Jace easily admitted that, so maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that Alec had fallen for the guy. 

“I didn’t expect to see you.” Alec however was glad to have his parabatai at his side. “Aren’t you supposed to leave for the Institute?”

“I will, after we arrest Robert. Do you really think I’m letting you take him down on your own? I was there when Nightweather told his little horror story.” His gaze softened while looking at Magnus, who, still asleep, pressed closer against Alec. What the warlock had been through was horrific. 

They’d actually used that rune to bind him to his little brother’s remains in the hope that his life force would bring back Max. He was determined to apologize to the warlock for the things Robert had done to him. “We’re brothers as well as parabatai. Robert used to be my father too.” Privately he no longer thought of the older Shadowhunter as his dad. That had stopped when he’d accidentally walked in on Robert making out with his new girlfriend. “I’ve got your back, Alec,” he promised. 

“Alec, we should wake Magnus up so he can eat. He needs food as well,” Jem said and quickly averted his gaze when he caught himself staring at Jace. In Raziel’s name, what was it with him being attracted to the Herondales? He couldn’t get caught staring like that.

Jace frowned; the Shadowhunter sitting at the bed seemed familiar, but… “Brother Zachariah?” He hadn’t recognized the Silent Brother at first. 

“It’s Jem,” Alec teasingly corrected his parabatai. “He left the Brotherhood.” He quickly checked on dinner, realizing Magnus’ stomach should be able to handle the stew. There was even a treat – chocolate pudding, his favorite! “Magnus, maybe you should wake up. Dinner arrived,” he whispered into the warlock’s ear.

Jem? Jace needed a moment to reconcile the Silent Brother of old with the shy Shadowhunter sitting there right now. He’d never thought of him as shy before. Silent Brothers always intimidated him, but Brother Zachariah had been the exception. He’d been relieved to find a Brother whose face wasn’t disfigured. “This is odd… Hello, Jem.” Addressing him like that was new, but he went along with it.

“Hello, Jace,” Jem said and shook his head at Jace’s awkward greeting. Well, things between them were odd in general, ever since the heavenly fire had healed him. They’d never talked about it. They’d carried on their lives, although his had changed forever. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat later? I only brought enough for two.” Jace had no idea what had happened for Brother Zachariah to become ‘Jem’, but he was going to make the effort to befriend him. He did feel responsible for what the heavenly fire had done.

Jem wasn’t sure he should. Magnus was still asleep and he should stay at his friend’s side instead. 

“Go ahead,” Alec told him. “Jace makes good company.” He wanted Jem to make new friends and get comfortable with them. He had the feeling Jem was another Shadowhunter, who like Lucian and Andrew, would end up working with him. Now that Jem no longer belonged to the Silent Brotherhood, he probably had no place to go, and he did like the other Shadowhunter. “Get moving. My parabatai isn’t exactly patient.”

Jem ignored Jace’s exasperated sigh and nodded at Alec. “Take good care of Magnus for me, will you?” He’d rather not leave Magnus’ side, but also knew Jace and he needed to talk.

“Of course. He’ll be fine. Now get going!” Alec dismissively waved a hand at them. He waited until they’d left the room and then turned his head toward Magnus. “They’re gone.” Did Magnus really think he wouldn’t notice he was awake? The change in breathing and Magnus moving closer had given the warlock away earlier.

Magnus opened his eyes and smiled at his Shadowhunter. He’d woken up the moment Jace had entered, but had been reluctant to leave the protective cocoon he’d found himself in. Their palms were still pressed together and he was surprised to notice that, although their fingers were twined, there was no pain. He felt stronger, maybe even strong enough to do something as simple as put up his glamour so Alec didn’t have to look at his demon eyes. In spite of what Alec had told him, he found it hard to believe that anyone felt comfortable looking at them. He himself most certainly didn’t. 

The color of Magnus’ eyes suddenly changed, making Alec wonder what had happened. The brown eyes that now stared at back looked horribly wrong. Thankfully the glamour didn’t last – a moment later, the cat eyes were back and Alec nodded contently. “That’s much better. Why would you waste the little magic you have by putting up a glamour? It’s very disconcerting to look into brown eyes when they should be golden instead. So don’t do that!” 

Being unable to uphold the glamour disappointed Magnus, but he’d doubted he would be able to maintain the spell from the moment he performed it. He had actually drained himself again, losing the little magic he’d managed to rebuild. He’d better not tell Alec. “I don’t want to force you to look at my warlock mark.”

“Magnus, I love your eyes. They’re beautiful, don’t hide them. Don’t hide who you are,” he told the warlock and then, testing the waters, placed a gentle kiss onto those lips, which were no longer bruised, but lush and welcoming. Magnus’ lips were addictive and he wanted more, but he told himself to back off. This was new to both of them and he had to go slow, especially considering Magnus had merely begun to recover. “Are you hungry?” he asked instead, needing to change the subject or else he would lose himself while staring at those lips and into his exotic eyes. He knew now that he’d never been in love before because he’d never felt like this.

“I can eat,” Magnus admitted and moved along when Alec pulled him into a sitting position. His back no longer hurt, his neck was much better too, and he felt rested. His hands were a different matter though.

Alec placed the tray across his lap and monitored Magnus closely. “What’s going on in your head?” He’d noticed the way the warlock stared at their joined hands. He’d hadn’t let go of Magnus’ right hand since applying the rune. 

“My right hand no longer hurts that badly.” Magnus frowned and wiggled his fingers. 

Alec held his breath, knowing doing so would have caused Magnus a great deal of pain a few hours ago. But he didn’t see any discomfort on the warlock’s face right now. “Let me,” he said and slowly let go of his hold. “What does that feel like?” By the looks of it the fingers had straightened out and assumed their natural shape. They didn’t look broken anymore. 

Magnus instantly missed the physical contact, but told himself to check on his hand instead. “My wrist still hurts,” he said after careful examination, “but I doubt it’s still broken. It feels like it’s sprained.” And his fingers; most of them were back to normal. Only his thumb was still crooked. “This is amazing! This is more than I dared hope for.” His magic felt stronger too, although it was still relatively weak, but he WAS healing!

“I’m happy for you.” Alec slowly raised Magnus’ good hand and pressed a kiss onto its palm, caressing the rune with his lips. The look Magnus gave him was hard to describe, but he’d go for wonder if he had to label the emotion. “And we’re only halfway; we still have twelve more hours to go, if you don’t want to break the bond that is.” But he didn’t think so. Magnus actually looked happy. He hadn’t seen that particular look on the warlock’s face before. 

“Alexander, thank you for doing this for me.” And although he was the experienced one, he felt as shy as he had when he’d fallen in love for the first time. He hadn’t felt like this in ages!

Seeing Magnus’ nervousness, Alec decided to distract him and examined the warlock’s left hand instead. Disappointed, he realized that not much had changed. The fingers were still broken and the wrist stood at an painful angle. “Does it hurt?” he asked, while running his fingers across its back.

“No, it doesn’t. I hardly feel a thing. My magic numbs the pain. It’s not yet strong enough to heal those fractures as well, but the pain is gone.” And he was grateful for it! Magnus had a hard time believing this was actually happening and he owed it all to Alec. Making eye contact, he couldn’t help feeling shy, this was so very new!

“Why do I feel like the ancient one when you look at me like that?” Alec wondered about the warlock; Magnus was the one who was over four hundred years old, but when the warlock looked at him like that, the other man seemed so much younger. 

“I can’t recall a time when I felt this shy before,” Magnus acknowledged. But new relationships often were awkward, he knew that. 

//

Being here, sitting opposite Jace, was awkward and something Jem felt ill equipped to deal with. He’d searched for the Herondale for a long time and when he’d finally found Jace, he’d done his best to protect him. The boy reminded him of Will in many ways, but at the same time Jace was very different.

“Sorry,” Jace started, feeling ill at ease. “I suck at this; discussing emotions. I’d rather not have any to be honest. They’re so inconvenient.” And he didn’t really know how to deal with them.

“Don’t say that,” Jem whispered before he knew he was actually doing so. “Feelings are amazing.” 

Jace frowned, recalling something he’d once heard. “Silent Brothers don’t have them, do they?”

Jem really didn’t want to get into this, but he’d brought this upon himself when he’d told Jace that. “They’re stripped away from us, yes. It’s hard at first. I tried to find a way to deal with that for the first ten years of being a Brother. It became easier, but I never quite managed it, not like the other Brothers.” He’d been different from the start.

Jace was adept at reading feelings if he tried, and with Jem, he felt obliged to do so. After all, he’d upended the other man’s life, maybe unwillingly, but still, he was the reason Jem was no longer Brother Zachariah. He shouldn’t probably say this, but he went ahead anyway. “I’m glad you’re no longer like that – a Silent Brother. I don’t particularly like them,” which actually meant, he was scared of them, but he wasn’t going to admit that! “I like you better this way.” This version was softer, way more approachable and Jem certainly didn’t look like someone who was over a century old. “Sorry for taking away your immortality,” he offered belatedly, figuring Jem might have liked to hang onto that.

“Immortality is a double edged sword. Magnus will tell you the same thing. It forces you to watch your loved ones die while you have to go on. After losing so many, it’s hard to reach out again.” Tessa was still out there and maybe even waiting for him, but he wasn’t ready yet to face her. He didn’t even know who he was today. 

“I never thought of it that way.” Jace wished he’d thought things through before mentioning it. He always did this; get himself into awkward situations. It was the very reason why he avoided discussing personal matters in the first place. 

Jem sipped from his tea and looked at the Herondale sitting opposite him. It was a good thing that Jace didn’t resemble Will that closely, although he was obviously a Herondale. He’d have a hard time being around Jace if that had been the case. Seeing Jace’s obvious unease, he offered the young man a way out. “So, tonight. Robert will show up in an hour. What do we do? Did Alec give you any instructions?”

Jace was relieved to be asked those questions, but reckoned Jem might have wanted to talk some more about his past. He wasn’t going to push though; he knew from personal experience how hard it was to face one’s demons. But he would make sure to be around, just in case. “He did. Alec wants us to stay with Magnus. Andrew and Lucian will hide inside the office. We can listen in and intervene if necessary. He wants Robert arrested.”

Staying with Magnus was certainly something he could do, but he wondered why Jace would keep them company too. “Don’t you want to be there when Alec confronts your father?”

Jace sneered, “Father… I don’t consider him my dad anymore. And it’s better if I’m not around. I tend to be rash. I don’t want to get Alec into trouble or endanger the trial. It’s best if I stay with you so we can keep an eye on Magnus.” He wiggled an eyebrow. “Is my brother finally about to lose his virginity? I’d given up on him!”

Jem decided he really liked Jace. Chuckling, he shook his head. “Not any time soon. Magnus is still hurting, but once he’s back to his charming self, he’ll surely take making out to the next level.” 

“You sound like you know Magnus well.”

“Well, almost a hundred years, so yes, I think so.”

“A hundred years, I keep forgetting about that. I’ll get used to it eventually.” Jace regretted cutting their conversation short, but they had to get going, as Robert Lightwood was scheduled to arrive within the hour.

TBC


	10. Get him out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronts Robert.

Part 10

The soft blue glow of magic dancing around the fingertips of Magnus’ right hand was quite fascinating to watch. It every so often reached out to touch Alec, and then retreated back to Magnus’ hand, only to return a moment later to brush against his skin again. It felt like it was testing him, trying to understand why he was this close to Magnus.

Magnus… Alec chuckled. The warlock had gone back to sleep after eating most of the stew. Alec raised their joined hands slightly and watched the sparkling magic which now enveloped their entire hands. It seemed to possess a life, and maybe even a will, of its own. It intrigued him and he intended to question Magnus about it once the warlock woke next. 

After pressing a kiss onto the back of Magnus’ mostly healed, right hand, he gently rested it onto the mattress. He hated letting go, but his father would arrive in twenty minutes and he didn’t want to face him wearing sleeping pants and a crumpled T-shirt. 

“Want us to watch him for you?”

Seeing Jace and Jem walk into the room – at ease with each other – warmed his heart. So, those two had finally talked and found a new understanding? Great! “Yes, please do. Make sure he stays in bed and doesn’t do anything rash. Robert will be in the next room and I don’t want them to run into each other. I’ll hold both of you responsible should that happen!” 

“Message received!” Jace grinned. “We’ve got this!”

Alec wasn’t so sure, but disappeared in the bathroom anyway. After a quick, yet refreshing shower, he slipped into black pants, a gray dress shirt and a black, velvet jacket. He’d better look the part now that he was Inquisitor. He stepped into comfortable boots and checked his appearance. He was ready to take on his father. 

Upon entering the bedroom he found Magnus awake; he’d hoped the warlock would stay asleep and thus remain oblivious about the meeting taking place in his office. The look Magnus gave him indicated that the warlock wasn’t pleased to have found him gone. His right hand twitched as if reaching for him. “I’m sorry,” he sat, momentarily sitting down on the bed and kissing Magnus’ brow. “But I need to deal with my father first. I’ll return to your side the moment we arrested him. Jem and Jace will stay with you and keep you safe. If they mess up, they’ll pay.” 

Jace laughed warmly, but Jem heard the underlying warning to Alec’s voice. The Inquisitor wasn’t joking, not this time. “We’ll make sure he’s safe,” Jem assured him. They’d have to go over his dead body to get to Magnus.

“Thanks.” At least one of them seemed to realize he was serious. Like so often, he despaired over his parabatai, who was eating the remnants of the chocolate pudding which Magnus hadn’t managed. He refrained from lecturing Jace, knowing he wouldn’t listen. “Magnus, stay in bed. Whatever happens, stay put. I don’t want to have to worry about you when taking on Robert.”

Magnus felt Alec was being overly protective, but at the same time, he understood why the Shadowhunter acted like that. After all, he was still incapacitated. He also felt that having both Jace and Jem sit with him was overkill, but he accepted the situation he was in. “Don’t take any chances,” he told Alec, “and don’t underestimate what he’s willing to do in order to get his son back.” Although he had no desire to face Robert Lightwood, he would have stood at Alec’s side if he’d been able to. He didn’t think Alec truly understood the lengths Robert was willing to go to if that meant getting Max back. But the sad truth was that Max’ soul was long gone.

“I’ll be careful,” Alec promised, reaching for Magnus’ right hand and caressing its palm, once more tracing the rune there. “And I promise to return as quickly as possible.” He wanted to go back to holding Magnus and twining their fingers. He wanted to be as close as possible, keeping the warlock safe and assuring Magnus he was loved. He hated letting go, but resolutely placed Magnus’ hand onto the bed. It was time to face his father.

//

Andrew checked everything one more time. The guards in the corridor were on alert and would notify him the moment Robert arrived. 

“Andrew, there’s nothing you can do right now.” Lucian understood why Andrew was worried, but they had to wait and see what Robert would do. He’d walked into Robert a few times since he’d become a Shadowhunter again, mostly when the Lightwood patriarch had business in town. Neither of them ever mentioned their time in the Circle, which suited Lucian best, because he’d rather forget about their disgraceful behavior back then. 

Andrew and he would be in the office, but hidden from view, so Robert would have no idea he wasn’t alone with his son. They’d decided on this course of action because Robert was unpredictable and they didn’t put it past the Lightwood patriarch to lash out at Alec in anger. They both cared too much about their friend to take any chances. Thankfully Alec had given in, although he’d fought them at first. He’d wanted them to wait in the corridor instead.

“I hate waiting,” Andrew admitted, knowing it was something he should work on, but after having seen what Robert had done to Magnus, he was on high alert. “I want this over with.”

“Don’t we all,” Alec remarked as he stepped into the office, firmly closing the door to his suite behind him. He even considered locking it, just to make sure Magnus was safe, but eventually decided against it. Maybe he needed to get to Magnus in a hurry. 

“You look ready to take him down.” Andrew approved of the change of clothes. Alec was here in the capacity of Inquisitor, even if his father didn’t know that. “We’ll intervene if he gets out of line.”

“I’ll tell you when to act,” Alec said decisively. “I don’t want you to intervene too quickly. I want him to talk, to tell me what he did. That way we can use it against him!” 

“We’ll follow your lead,” Andrew promised. “How’s your warlock?” Amused, he watched Alec fidget with his sleeve. 

“Better. He’s resting. I told him not to leave the bed. Jem and Jace are in there with him to make sure he stays put!” He could have used the mark to make Magnus comply, as the warlock was bound to him, but he would never do that. Taking advantage of the bond like that felt abusive and his father had done more than enough damage.

“Sir, Robert Lightwood just entered the building,” one of the guards told them, quickly returning to his post after having delivered the message. 

“Take your places,” Alec told his friends and watched them hide from view. He cleared his throat and drew in a deep breath. This was it.

//

“Can’t you take a peek and tell me what’s happening? You have to be curious too, Jem.” Since he hardly knew Jace, he tried to influence Jem into checking on Alec. He needed to know what was happening in that office! 

“Give up, Magnus, it’s not happening. If I open that door and Robert sees you, all hell will break loose,” Jace replied instead, recognizing the manipulation for what it was, just in case Jem would succumb to it. 

“You heard the Herondale boy. It’s not happening. Magnus, you know me better than that. Do you really think I’ll endanger you just so you can satisfy your curiosity? Alec has this. Let him do this.”

“I worry,” Magnus admitted weakly. The mark in the palm of his hand was still active, their connection buzzing with energy, so he knew Alec was fine. He simply couldn’t help worrying.

//

Alec stood behind his desk, thinking it best to put some distance between them right from the start. He didn’t want his father to think that this was a family meeting. When Robert entered a moment later, the first thing Alec noticed was the calculating expression in the older man’s eyes. This wasn’t someone who’d lost his mind, as he’d first assumed. If Robert had succumbed to grief and had therefore no longer been thinking straight, he might have felt some compassion for his father, but looking at Robert now, Alec suspected he was about to be masterly manipulated. His father was here on a mission.

“Alec!” Robert stayed near the doorway and took in his surroundings. He was here for a reason and wasn’t sure about his son’s motives.

That his father didn’t trust him was painfully clear to Alex, who knew the older man through and through. “Dad,” he said in order not to draw any attention to his person just yet. For now, he would play along. “It’s been a while since we last talked.” His father made no move to hug him or even shake his hand, telling him Robert wanted something from him, and he knew what – no, who - that was.

“I need your help,” Robert said, as he started pacing the office. He’d noticed the number of guards in the corridor and wondered if his son knew what he’d been up to. Much depended on what had happened to the warlock. The cell had been empty and his trusted confidants arrested. He’d been told that they’d been taken to the Silent City, and if they’d talked, Alec knew about his recent activities. “I lost something,” he started, closely watching Alec’s reaction. His son had proven himself hard to read throughout the years. 

“What did you lose, dad?” Alec moved closer to the door to his bedroom, feeling a strong need to physically put himself between Magnus and a potential threat.

“A Downworlder.” Robert needed to get his hands on Bane again or else his plans were forfeit. “A warlock, to be exact. I asked Nightweather to guard him, but when I checked on the cell he was supposed to be in it was empty. A guard told me you’d removed the prisoner. Where’s Bane, Alec? What did you do to him? I still need him!”

His father had already confessed to illegally incarcerating a Downworlder, but he didn’t seem to care about it incriminating him. It showed how far Robert was willing to go to bring back Max. His earlier hunch had been correct; Magnus was still in danger. “He was unlawfully incarcerated. I found no charges against him and he was being held against his will.”

“Nonsense!” Robert waved his hand, dismissing his son’s remarks. “He’s a warlock! He should be honored to help one of the Nephilim. Valentine was right back then. They’re nothing but filth. The only thing they are good for is to serve us!”

Alec’s blood boiled, but he managed to hold on to his composure. He knew that his father had been a member of Valentine’s inner circle, but he hadn’t realized that Robert still supported the mad man’s views. “In what way should he serve you?” he asked, trying to make his father open up.

“I found a way to bring back Max!” Enthusiastically, Robert walked toward his son, placed his hands on the desk and nodded fervently. “I found an invocation that raises the dead! I need Bane to do the spell and to supply Max with his life force. The first attempt failed, but I found out what went wrong. Son, we’ll get Max back! He shouldn’t have died in the first place! If the three of you had been watching out for Max, he’d never have died.” He would never forgive them for getting his youngest son, the apple of his eye, killed. Max had held such promise!

Alec bit down onto his bottom lip in order not to lash out. He knew Robert blamed them, and Izzy especially, for Max’s death, which had been tragic, but they couldn’t have prevented it. “You’re using a warlock to raise the dead? Dad, you know that goes against the Law!”

“The Law?” Robert sneered in disdain. “If we’d been successful back then, the Law would be different now.”

It took Alec a moment to realize his father was referring to the Circle. It was Maryse, his mother, who had been deruned for her crimes, but it should have been Robert instead! 

“Warlocks don’t matter. Bane doesn’t matter. He should be glad that he has been chosen to bring back one of our own. Alec, I’ll hold Max in my arms again! We can be a family again!”

“And at what price?” Alec had had enough; it was time to end this charade. He’d hoped his father had lost his mind, because then the pain would be easier to bear, but the truth was that Robert had carefully planned this, had known Magnus wouldn’t survive. Robert had wanted to exchange one life for the other; trading Magnus’s life force in turn for Max coming back alive. 

“Price?” Robert needed a moment to get what his son was referring to. “You mean Bane dying? Alec, he’s nothing but a disgusting warlock! We should have killed them all back then!” 

“So you tortured him instead? Because you couldn’t end his life yet?” His anger was finally getting the better of him. He should tell Andrew and Lucian to arrest Robert, but all he could think of was making his father pay for what he’d done to Magnus. “You’ll never get your hands on him again.” Robert’s expression changed and fury stared right back at him.

“Is that it? You don’t want your little brother to come back? You always were jealous of him! Max showed so much promise, and unlike you, he wasn’t gay! He would have carried on the family name!” He knew how to hurt Alec and right now his son was pissing him off, preventing him from getting to Bane. Could it be that Alec himself had talked to the warlock? His son had already known a lot on forehand. Was it possible that Bane was close and had set his son against him? A hateful Downworlder would do that.

Days ago, his father’s comment would have made Alec flinch, but since he’d met Magnus and admitted to being in love with him, it now had the opposite effect on him. “Yes, I’m gay, but I don’t go around torturing people. You bound him to a corpse! When will you realize that Max is gone? His very soul is gone. Even if you’d succeeded, it would only have been an animated corpse. The soul which made Max into who he was is long gone!”

So Alec had talked to Bane. “Binding him to Max was necessary. His strength would have returned life to my son – your brother!” Robert marched toward his son, who moved closer to the door behind him. Lowering his head, he studied Alec, who seemed awfully concerned about him getting closer. “Is he here? Is Bane in the next room? Alec, I need him! Everything’s ready to perform the ritual. Hand Bane over so I can get started.”

“Never, you’re not laying hands on him ever again. Robert Lightwood, you are under arrest for –“ Alec never got a chance to finish as his father charged, threw him to the side, and pushed down the door handle, opening the door to his bedroom and storming inside. 

Contrary to Jem and Jace, who were talking softly, Magnus was on full alert. The possibility of Robert attacking him again was very real. He still remembered Marian Whitelaw catching a dagger Robert had once aimed at him. He would never underestimate Robert, and knowing that Lightwood was in Alec’s office made him tense. Therefore he was the first to react when the patriarch stormed inside. His magic, though still weak, recognized the danger he was in and lashed out; it sent Robert flying into the wall. 

“Fuck,” Jace cursed, quickly getting to his feet and making his way over to Robert. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Stay away from him!”

Jem, realizing Jace had Robert covered, quickly turned toward Magnus, who was shaking like a leaf. He blamed himself for the situation his friend was in. He should have been on alert instead of chatting with Jace. “Magnus, are you okay?” 

Except for being magically depleted again, Magnus nodded. “I’m fine.” He glared at Robert and then hissed, “Get him out!” Having Robert Lightwood in the same room with him triggered his memories. 

Alec stormed inside and sighed in relief at finding Magnus safely tucked away in bed and Jace dragging their father to his feet. A moment later, Andrew and Lucian joined them, and he could tell they blamed themselves for failing to stop Robert. This was on all five of them. They’d promised Magnus that he was safe and now the warlock had had to defend himself instead! “Take him away. Tell him about the charges and lock him up. Tell Lydia to take charge of his case.” He couldn’t do that as he was too close, too emotionally involved. 

Andrew nodded, hating the fact that Robert had managed to surprise them. “Take care of your warlock,” he told Alec, since Magnus looked shaken. “We’ve got this. Get moving, Lightwood!” He dragged the struggling patriarch with him, Lucian walking behind them. 

Heading for the bed at once, Alec tried to assess the damage Robert’s unexpected appearance had done. “Magnus?” He sat down next to the warlock, slipped his hand beneath Magnus’, and twined their fingers, eager to get the most out of their temporary bond. “I’m sorry that happened!” More sorry than he could ever say.

Magnus considered the Shadowhunter in front of him. Alec seemed more shaken than he felt himself. Then his gaze settled on Jem, who couldn’t meet his eyes, and Jace, Jace was angrily slamming his fist into the wall. At the moment, he was the only one in control of his feelings, which meant it was up to him to calm them down. “Jace, stop doing that. That wall did nothing wrong! You’ll only end up hurting yourself. Jem, don’t mope! It wasn’t your fault, and Alec, calm down, you couldn’t have known that Robert would storm inside. Seriously, Shadowhunters, pull yourselves together!” 

Alec sighed in relief. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I fucked up.” 

At least Jace had stopped pummeling the poor wall and Jem was cautiously making eye contact. Magnus reckoned talking sense into two out of three was pretty good, especially considering he was still shaky himself. “Alec, stop it. You did what you had to do. You confronted your father. Robert, he…” How to phrase this diplomatically? “Bringing back Max consumed him. There isn’t much you can do to change that. Don’t blame yourself for what Robert did.” He gently squeezed Alec’s hand, trying to convey through touch that he didn’t blame him. 

“I underestimated him.” Alec felt guilty about that. “I won’t make that mistake again.” 

“I know you won’t.” Magnus smiled reassuringly upon realizing they were looking toward him for direction. The mere notion of three Shadowhunters waiting for him to tell them what to do amused him. Maybe he should make good use of it? “Jace, why don’t you take Jem for a drink? Both of you look like you need one and close the door behind you. I require some alone time with my Shadowhunter, who should slip into something comfortable before joining me in bed.”

Jace blinked; Jem had mentioned that once Magnus was back to his charming self Alec wouldn’t be a virgin much longer. Remembering it made him chuckle, and he ignored the puzzled looks he got because of that. Alec might not lose his virginity tonight, but pretty soon, he reckoned. “Come on, Jem, let’s give them some privacy. Magnus wants to get laid!”

Jem shook his head at the Herondale, who had clearly never heard of subtlety. “Magnus isn’t UP for that yet,” he teased in turn, walking toward Jace. Yes, they should give them some privacy. 

“Let me worry about what I’m up for or not,” Magnus smoothly told them. Contrary to Alec, who was giving him a horrified look, he knew how to deal with upstarts like them. “Now be on your way, little Shadowhunters. The grownups need to talk.”

“Like you plan on doing much talking!” Jace couldn’t help but comment. He waited for Jem to join him and then they left the bedroom, laughing softly. He couldn’t wait to grill Alec about his first time!

Now that the two troublemakers were gone, Magnus focused on his upset Shadowhunter. “I was serious, you know? Why don’t you slip into some comfortable clothes and let me snuggle up to you?” He could be sneaky if he wanted to, especially if it came down to reassuring Alec. “Hurry up, Shadowhunter. Don’t make me wait.” Alec’s eyes lit up with delight, telling him his approach worked. 

“I’ll be right back.” Alec pressed a kiss onto Magnus’ lips, reluctantly released the warlock’s hand, and picked up the clothes he’d discarded earlier. He made a quick bathroom stop to freshen up. He splashed cold water onto his face and while staring into the mirror, tried to get a hold on his anger. His father had intended to take Magnus away from him and to use the warlock’s life force to bring back an animated corpse. Why hadn’t he noticed Robert slipping away? Could he have stopped his father before the mad man had kidnapped Magnus? No, he realized in hindsight. Robert had pushed them away and wouldn’t have let him get close. Bringing back Max had turned into an all consuming obsession.

But he did blame himself for failing to stop his father from storming into the bedroom. His carelessness had endangered Magnus; that had been his fault. He should have stopped Robert in time. Alec changed back into his sleeping pants and shirt and opened the bathroom door. He wasn’t sure he could face Magnus after screwing up. The fact that the warlock didn’t blame him didn’t help, as he blamed himself.

Magnus easily read Alec’s expression and decided to act. He lifted the duvet with his right hand and inclined his head invitingly. “What are you waiting for?” 

Alec moved quickly and slipped beneath the covers, eager for Magnus to move into his arms, which the warlock did. Magnus hummed softly, obviously comfortable and right where he wanted to be. He was about to link their hands again when the rune wore off. A moment later, their connection died down and he instantly missed feeling Magnus in his mind. 

Magnus had realized the same thing. Suddenly the warm and fuzzy sensation was gone and he was growing cold. Although his magic had somewhat restored itself, it was still too weak to completely numb the pain in his left hand and its return came as a shock. He’d forgotten about it while the rune had been active. Alec’s miserable expression told him that the Shadowhunter felt the same way. 

“You didn’t break our bond,” Alec reminisced aloud. “It wore off instead.” When they’d started this, Magnus had been desperate for a way out. Did the warlock still want that?

Magnus heard the question behind Alec’s remark and to his surprise, he found he wanted it to return. “My magic hasn’t been fully restored yet,” he whispered, “and my left hand still hurts.” 

“We can activate the rune again. Maybe another twenty four will do the trick?” Alec wanted to feel that connection again. Without it, he felt incomplete. 

Hearing Alec’s hesitance worried Magnus. “Yes, we should.” Alec’s expression brightened at hearing that. Magnus, unsure if he should proceed, decided to throw caution to the wind and reached for Alec’s stele. At his touch, it lit up with a hue of gold. He hadn’t expected that, but maybe he should have. He did have fallen angel blood after all. The golden light however surprised him. In the past, it had been red instead.

That the stele reacted to Magnus’ touch so strongly baffled Alec, but he quickly pulled himself together. He let go of Magnus’ right hand and intertwined their fingers. Now that he was touching the stele too, the light first changed to white and eventually settled on a very soft bronze tone. “That’s incredible,” Alec whispered, never having witnessed something like it before. He wasn’t sure what Magnus was these days, but he wasn’t a mere warlock anymore. The stele had reacted and accepted Magnus’ touch. “You might be the first Shadowhunter with warlock blood.”

Magnus chuckled and then affectionately corrected Alec. “I’m a warlock with Shadowhunting abilities,” he said and playfully wiggled an eyebrow. That sounded much better. Gathering his courage, he grabbed the stele tightly and traced the mark on Alec’s hand. He was still stunned when the mark activated itself.

“This is amazing.” Alec gave Magnus an adoring look. This meant his boyfriend could take other marks as well, and… Hold on, wait. His boyfriend? Alec knew he was blushing but how the hell was he supposed not to!

“What’s wrong, darling?” Magnus had witnessed Alec turning timid and wondered what had caused it. Was it something he’d done? He offered Alec the stele, but wasn’t sure the Shadowhunter would accept it. Something had happened just now, but Magnus had no idea what. “Is it something I did? Shouldn’t I have used the stele?”

“No!” Alec instantly regretting speaking so loudly. Magnus however took it in stride and waited for him to finish. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just thought… I was wondering…” By the Angel, now he was stuttering too! He quickly took the stele from Magnus and traced the mark on the warlock’s right hand, relishing the return of their connection. He didn’t want to be without it ever again!

“Then what is it, Alexander?” The fact that the Shadowhunter linked their fingers and pressed his hand against his palm reassured him. Whatever Alec struggled with, it was something they could overcome.

“I was wondering if you’d want to be my boyfriend.” Fuck, he really felt like a sixteen year old on his first date! He was older than that! He was the Inquisitor! He shouldn’t struggle with this!

Boyfriend? Magnus hadn’t been someone’s boyfriend in centuries. Lover yes, one night stand definitely, but someone’s boyfriend? Wasn’t he too old for that? Maybe not, he thought blissfully now that Alec’s strength as well as his love for him traveled down their link. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, darling.” Alec’s eyes widened and the Shadowhunter seemed to stop breathing. “Alexander, breathe!” 

Right, breathing was important. But even more important was the fact that Magnus had said yes! He’d never realized he’d been holding his breath in anticipation of Magnus’ answer in the first place. “Did you actually say yes?”

“Yes, I did, Alexander.” He knew there would be problems, there always were, especially when a Downworlder and Shadowhunter fell in love, but maybe they’d find a way to deal with them - together. Alec’s love for him was true: the feelings gliding along their bond assuring him of the Shadowhunter’s affection. So he had a boyfriend now. Well, he hadn’t expected to end up with one when the whole ordeal had started, but he wasn’t complaining.

When Magnus drew him in for a kiss, Alec went willingly, already staring at those lips and wanting to taste them once more. So he’d fallen in love with a warlock, so what? He’d been waiting for the right person to enter his life and Magnus had crashed into it, upending his world, but in a good way. He had a boyfriend now, whom he intended to spoil rotten, but for now he planned on kissing Magnus breathless. 

TBC

PS This is where I intended to finish the story the first time around. Then Magnus started nagging that I had to continue and the muse agreed, so I started writing again. And this time, the muse insisted I added Maryse to the plot.


	11. Breathe, Alexander.

I'd promised to post one more part today - so here it is. I keep my promises :)

Part 11

“You got a minute?” Jace hated disturbing them, since both Alec and Magnus seemed so much at ease, but he had to talk to his brother. “This doesn’t involve Magnus so let him sleep,” he explained upon seeing Alec wanting to wake the warlock. “By the way, I’m sorry that Robert managed to get that close. I should have stopped him when the door opened.” But he’d been chatting with Jem, trying to make the other Shadowhunter open up about how being healed had changed his life. But Jem had been stubborn, unwilling to reveal much. It was a work in progress, he decided.

“I’m as much to blame.” Alec knew he should have stopped Robert when his father had started to stare at the door behind him. That had been the moment the older Shadowhunter had figured out Magnus’ whereabouts. “I let him slip through my fingers.”

“Both of you need to stop the guilt trip,” Magnus told them decisively. Hearing them talk had woken him. “Now, if you two could please stop talking, I’d like to go back to sleep.”

“Sorry, can’t do.” Jace cringed a little. “I need to talk to your better half,” he added jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Magnus still looked bad and he did want the warlock to rest, but he couldn’t postpone this conversation. “Just go back to sleep, or rest your eyes. But I do need to talk to Alec.”

“Fine,” Magnus complained, “but don’t blame me if I’m grumpy later.” He peeked out of the window and realized it was morning already. The last time he’d looked outside, it had been dark. Just how long had he been asleep? Well, apparently his body and magic needed the rest. So he closed his eyes, snuggled up even closer to his giant pillow and tightened his hold on Alec’s hand, feeling safe knowing the mark was still active.

“What’s up, Jace? What is it that can’t wait?” Alec had his suspicions why Jace was here, but wasn’t sure. 

“I sent Izzy a message about Robert being arrested. Needless to say, she has questions. She also told mum. We need to do this in person, Alec. A fire message won’t do.”

His parabatai was right. “And since mum is banished from Idris, we have to go to New York.” Looking at Magnus, he knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t leave the injured warlock behind in Alicante, but was his boyfriend up to the trip? Magnus’ condition had improved, but not as much as he would have liked. Although his right hand was restored, his left was still healing, and overall, Magnus was still exhausted. His eyes would close during a conversation and he still had a hard time concentrating. He’d rather not move Magnus yet.

Magnus, who’d been listening in, realized he needed to get involved after all. After everything Alec had done for him, he wanted to do something in turn. “Where does your mother live? What Institute is Izzy’s home base?” He knew frighteningly little about the rest of Alec’s family. 

Alec had a pretty good idea what Magnus was thinking, and although he appreciated his boyfriend thinking along, he wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “They both live in New York. Mum runs a little bookshop and Izzy is the Head of the New York Institute.”

Having them both in the same location made things easier, Magnus mused. But he refused to set a single step into the New York Institute. To him it would always remain drenched in the Whitelaws’ blood. Realizing it was time to abandon the idea of getting more sleep, he opened his eyes, and tried to elbow himself into an upright position, always careful not to put any pressure on his still injured left hand. He was grateful his back had healed, at least now he could recline against the headboard. Alec however, who was already sitting up, had different ideas and pulled him into his arms. Magnus let him, smiling warmly. “I have an apartment in Brooklyn. We can stay there, if you want to.”

Alec and Jace traded looks, both trying to make up their minds. Jace spoke first though. “Are you sure you’re up for that? Maybe you should stay here and get more rest?”

“Not happening,” Alec corrected his parabatai. “I’m not letting him out of my sight.” Although he’d spoken in general, it was especially true while Magnus was still recovering. “Wherever he goes, I go. Magnus, are you sure about this? You’re still healing and—“

Magnus cut him short. “If Maryse is exiled from Idris, she’s also banished from entering the Institute. You’ll need a place to set up a meeting. I’m offering my loft. Darling, you should take it.” He would set them up in the living room while he sought out his comfortable bed. It would work, as long as he stayed off his feet. 

“A loft?” Jace grinned. “I’ve never been to a warlock’s lair.”

“It’s no lair,” Magnus pointed out to Jace, pretending to be deeply offended. “It’s an apartment.” Albeit a very luxurious one.

Jace found bantering with Magnus amusing. The warlock didn’t treat him like most Shadowhunters did – Magnus didn’t mind readjusting his attitude and Jace did sometimes need a reality check. A lot of female Shadowhunters adored him, even chased after him, and although he occasionally indulged in a one night stand, he’d rather be in a committed relationship. Male Shadowhunters looked up to him because of his fighting skills, but hardly ever befriended him. As a result, he felt fairly isolated. He was therefore grateful for the few people in his life who didn’t mind kicking his butt if he messed up. He’d love to add Magnus to that list. 

Looking at Alec, Jace had to admit Magnus’ suggestion was sound. “It would be a good place to meet up and your boyfriend can rest in familiar surroundings.” Seeing the way Alec’s face lit up at hearing him call Magnus that, he grinned. “Hey, I’m happy for you – for both of you. It’s about time you get fucked. You’re still a bloody virgin at twenty four!”

Alec’s face turned alarmingly red and Magnus tried to reduce the damage Jace had just done. He glared at the blond and then turned his head so he could make eye contact with his Shadowhunter. “Don’t listen to him, darling. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin at that age.” He’d probably not mention he’d gotten laid at sixteen for the first time; he worried it might damage Alec’s ego. But it was true; he really didn’t think there was anything wrong with saving yourself for the right person. He’d had sex way too many times for the wrong reason. 

Blushing fiercely, Alec wondered if things could get worse than this. “Can we please stop discussing my –“

“Virginity? Lack of a sex life?” Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but his mouth had run off with him – again. Jace knew he had to work on that. “Sorry, but you make it so damn easy!”

“Alexander is right. We have other matters to discuss. Your family getting together for example.” Magnus guided their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss onto Alec’s. “I’m still offering to host your little reunion.”

Alec swallowed hard and stared at Magnus in wonder. Robert had tried to use him for his own personal gain; in order to bring back Max, he’d bound the warlock to the boy’s corpse and when that didn’t work, had punished Magnus by torturing him. And now, this amazing warlock was offering to help him meet up with his family. “I don’t deserve you,” escaped him.

Magnus smiled kindly. “Oh, but you do, Alexander!” Leaning in closer, he managed to drop a kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips, despite the awkward position he was in. He would have been lost in a world of pain without Alec. The Shadowhunter had done so much more than just get him out Robert’s hands. “Please say yes. Let me do this for you.”

Thankfully Jace remained quiet, allowing Alec to make up his mind. “This won’t inconvenience you? I promise not to intrude too much.” 

“Darling, I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure. You’re welcome to hold your meeting there. I might even be able to supply you with coffee – real coffee, not the stuff they serve you here – very clandestine, I might add. You probably have to go shopping if you plan on having dinner there though. My magic isn’t yet up to restocking my kitchen.”

“I love you,” Alec blurted out in an unguarded moment. He gently stroked Magnus’ fingers, which rested against his. Oh, he’d hadn’t seen that one coming. How would Magnus react to that?

Magnus needed a moment to process that Alec had actually told him he loved him. Smiling, he turned the Shadowhunter’s face toward him and searched those striking eyes. “I love you too, Alexander.” Even if he’d wanted to, he wasn’t able to hide it. Through their temporary bond, Alec already knew he did. He couldn’t recall a time when he’d fallen for someone so hard in such a short time, but he had fallen head over heels for Alec. 

Jace making kissing sounds had Alec glare at his parabatai for ruining the moment. “Out,” he said decisively. “Tell Izzy and mum we’ll talk to them tonight.”

“I’ll let them know.” Jace, realizing he’d gone too far, quickly made his way over the doorway. “Someone’s about to get laid,” he called out before demonstratively closing the door behind him and locking it for good measure. He didn’t want anyone walking in on them and it was about time Alec got fucked, or did some fucking. He was fine with both. 

“Why is he your parabatai?” Magnus smiled coyly. He wouldn’t mind getting laid, but doubted Alec was ready for that. Kissing already made Alec nervous, so Magnus knew better than to rush this.

“I have no idea,” Alec muttered, feeling ashamed of Jace’s behavior. “I’m sorry for –“ A kiss, sweet and yet firm, silenced him and his left hand wandered off, slipping beneath the duvet and stroking Magnus’ lower back. 

The fact that he could so easily distract Alec with a kiss amused Magnus. He’d never met someone like Alec before; someone who loved so easily and if he could trust their link, so completely. “Alexander,” he whispered against the Shadowhunter’s lips, “we have a trip to plan.” Alec’s adoring expression told him his boyfriend might have forgotten about the family reunion.

That kiss had blown his mind. It had been rather chaste, but that didn’t matter. Magnus was everything he’d ever wished for and Alec knew the warlock was it. Magnus was the one he would spend his life loving. Magnus carried this spark within him. It set him ablaze and made Alec never wanting to let go again. He had only partly been kidding that he wouldn’t let the warlock out of his sight earlier. He intended to be there for the rest of their lives. Shadowhunters tended to die young, and being the Inquisitor didn’t mean his life would settle down. It made him a target, he was very much aware of that and so he wanted to live each day loving Magnus to the fullest. “What trip?” His brain suddenly went online again. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you really have a hard time concentrating, don’t you?” Smiling timidly, he searched the Shadowhunter’s eyes. Oh, Alec WAS in love with him – and not just a little. Had anyone ever given him such a look before? Maybe they shouldn’t activate the binding rune again when it wore off. He had the feeling it might enhance Alec’s feelings for him. Maybe this wasn’t as real as he thought? It was a very disturbing thought.

“Oh, that trip.” Alec couldn’t believe he’d forgotten what they’d been discussing, but Magnus’ lips made him lose his mind. The mere thought of kissing them again…

Alec leaning in for another kiss took Magnus by surprise and he even considered telling his boyfriend no, but Alec WAS a good kisser, despite his lack of experience and so he surrendered – again.

“Sir, you have a visitor. Why is this door locked? No, Lorenzo, I have no idea what’s going on!” 

Alec closed his eyes, drew in a deep and hopefully calming breath, and then looked into his boyfriend’s amazing cat eyes. “You promised not to do any magic again. You’re not yet up to that. Let me handle this!” He’d told Magnus to refrain from using his magic before, when he’d tried to glamour his eyes. Afterwards, he had lured Magnus into promising him to refrain from using his magic. He wouldn’t have it until the warlock had fully recovered. Magnus had already set back his recovery when throwing Robert onto his ass. If he’d acted faster, his boyfriend wouldn’t have had to defend himself, though he had to admit that seeing Magnus throw Robert into that wall had been extremely satisfying.

“Boss? Alec?”

Alec sighed. Apparently it was time to return to work. Andrew sounded rather insistent. “I’ll deal with this, okay?”

Although Alec’s protectiveness flattered him, Magnus didn’t plan on remaining passive. His Shadowhunter had to learn that he could handle his own business. “We’ll see about that.” He got to witness Alec rolling back his eyes, in a way that seemed overly dramatic, but he merely chuckled. “Jace locked the door, remember?”

“Oh right.” Alec was about to tell Andrew that when the door opened and his friend entered with a seraph blade in his hand, searching the bedroom for threats. “Put that away, Andrew. Jace locked the door to mess with us.” A moment later, he realized that his secretary wasn’t alone. “Mister Rey,” he greeted formally and hating the fact that he was caught in bed. At least he was wearing clothes. Magnus was still naked beneath the duvet.

Which was something Magnus was painfully aware of now that Andrew and Lorenzo Rey entered the room. He was tempted to use magic to get dressed, but then recalled promising Alec he wouldn’t drain himself until his magic was up to the challenge. If only his left hand had already restored itself, then he could have grabbed hold of the duvet, but since it was still crooked, it was also rather useless. His right hand, which Alec had claimed hours ago, lay cradled in the Shadowhunter’s relatively larger hand and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t let go – he’d tried to wiggle free earlier. 

“Alec, you remember Lorenzo, don’t you?” Andrew wasn’t sure bringing his boyfriend along was a good idea, but Lorenzo had insisted on checking on Magnus Bane himself. It was probably a High Warlock thing.

Yeah, Alec did, and although he’d never really liked the warlock that much, he did remember Lorenzo sending potions that helped Magnus deal with the pain. “Of course I do, welcome to Alicante, Lorenzo.”

Lorenzo had hoped for a warm welcome, but hadn’t been sure he’d get one. He was well aware of the fact that most of Andrew’s friends merely tolerated him. He also knew his own past behavior had contributed to that. He’d been rather full of himself, to be honest a pompous ass, but that had changed after meeting Andrew. Eight months into their relationship he knew he’d changed and he hoped for the better. “I wanted to check up on mister Bane. I was worried about my fellow warlock.” Which was the truth. Andrew had told him what Robert Lightwood had done.

“Magnus, meet Lorenzo Rey, he’s Andrew’s boyfriend. Lorenzo, Magnus Bane,” and he waited, chiding himself for the dramatic pause, but also savoring the fact that he could say this at long last, “my boyfriend.”

That little pause made Magnus chuckle. He hadn’t realized Alec could be so dramatic. “It’s nice to meet you, Lorenzo. Thank you for sending those potions. They helped.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad I could be of assistance.” He looked Magnus over very carefully, easily seeing just how little magic the other warlock had left. “If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know. We warlocks need to stick together.”

Magnus appreciated the sentiment and realized the other warlock was indeed eager to help. He liked making new friends and maybe Lorenzo could be one. So he tried to draw him into their little circle. “Maybe you can supply us with a portal to Brooklyn later today? Alec and I will be staying at my loft tonight.” Since Alec was also the Inquisitor he reckoned they would return to Alicante in the morning. 

“For a couple of days actually,” Alec corrected his boyfriend, who frowned at him. “You’ll feel more comfortable recovering in familiar surroundings and I might need a day or two to talk things through with my mother and sister. No need to rush.” He wanted Magnus to rest – to relax – and he doubted his suite in Alicante was the best place for it. 

“It’d be my pleasure,” Lorenzo assured them, exchanging a pleased look with his boyfriend.

Alec noticed that look and belatedly realized why Magnus had made that request. They didn’t need Lorenzo in order to portal to New York, but his boyfriend had done that in order to include the other warlock. The pride and love on Andrew’s face told Alec that Magnus’ move was appreciated. It seemed he’d have to get used to Lorenzo’s presence in his life. 

“We should leave you now. You still need to rest,” Lorenzo said, addressing Magnus. “And please remember, let me know if I can help.”

“I will,” Magnus assured him and watched, rather bemused, as the two of them retreated to the office. 

“That was unexpected. I had no idea they wanted to visit.” If he had known, Alec would probably have put a stop to it, but then he would have taken away Magnus’ opportunity to expand their little circle of friends. He should have known his boyfriend would be like that. The little he knew about the warlock showed he had a heart of gold.

“Yes, it was.” Which reminded Magnus of his current lack of clothing. “Alexander, dear…”

Alec’s eyes widened, what was Magnus up to? He hadn’t heard that particular tone before; it sounded deceptively sweet, which meant he should probably be on alert. “Yes?” Studying those cat eyes, he knew Magnus was up to something.

“I’d really like to clean up. Maybe take a bath? Or if you don’t have a tub, a shower? And I could do with some clothes. I AM naked under here.” Oh, maybe he shouldn’t have stressed that last bit as it sent Alec into another stuttering mess – not to mention the fierce blush that crept across the Shadowhunter’s face. He should remember he was dealing with a virgin. 

“Oh, right, yes, clean up… Bath… and clothes, of course… I’m on it!” Magnus WAS naked. They’d never bothered putting clothes on him as they’d wanted quick access in case any of his injuries acted up, his back especially. 

“Breathe, Alexander.” Magnus shook his head in amusement. If things worked out they would see each other naked a lot, but for now he had to go slow. 

TBC


	12. You’re delicious, never doubt that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to Brooklyn! I must admit writing that Lucian/Magnus scene was also another reason why I had to continue the story instead of ending it earlier. I hope you'll enjoy it too.

Part 12

“Bath or shower?” Magnus inquired, already looking forward to being able to clean himself up.

“There’s a bathtub,” Alec quickly assured him. “I hardly use it, but I’ll prepare you a bath and get you some clothes.” 

“Probably very boring, very black Shadowhunter garb,” Magnus complained, but with twinkling eyes.

“Probably,” Alec confirmed, wondering how he was going to do this. The moment he removed the duvet he’d see Magnus – naked. It didn’t really matter he’d seen him naked before. Back then, the warlock’s body had been bruised and covered in cuts. That had changed though. He vividly remembered panicking when Lucian had asked him to clean up Magnus’ front.

“Why don’t you go into the bathroom to prepare my bath and I’ll join you when you’re ready?” That way he’d spare Alec some embarrassment. Even he, Magnus Bane, had been shy around a few lovers. He remembered what that felt like.

Alec however shook his head. “Oh, no. If you think you’re walking in there on your own, you’re sorely mistaken. What if you fall? You’ve been sleeping a lot and it’s been days since you left that bed. I’ll prepare your bath and then I’ll be back to collect you. Don’t get up on your own!”

“So forceful,” Magnus whispered seductively. “I like it.” Alec was protective, maybe even a tad possessive, but he doubted it would translate into the bedroom. At least, not at first, maybe later, once the Shadowhunter felt more confident. “I promise to stay in bed until you come for me.” 

“You’d better!”

Or what, Magnus thought. You’ll tie me to the bed? He wasn’t exactly averse to the idea, but knew better than to tell Alec. “You’ve got a job to do, Shadowhunter, move!” But then he realized why Alec was stalling; his boyfriend didn’t want to let go of his right hand. “Oh,” he whispered, suddenly aware he needed to let go too. The rune was still active and he relished the physical touch. “That’s a pity,” he remarked, but then freed his fingers from Alec’s. 

Alec cringed at the loss, but knew he couldn’t hold onto Magnus’ hand for the rest of his life. So he settled for kissing his boyfriend’s brow, carefully avoiding those seductive lips, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Magnus pushed down the duvet and inspected the condition he was in. All cuts and bruises were gone. His back was still a bit tender, but it didn’t inconvenience him. His left hand was still mending. His fingers were straightening and healing. His wrist however continued to hamper him. His magical core felt solid for the first time since Alec had applied the bind to rune, but was still far from recovered. Whether he liked it or not, he had to take things easy for now. Sleep helped, he knew that, but he detested the fact that he had a hard time staying awake for more than an hour. 

“Your bath is…” Alec walked into the room and came to a halt upon seeing Magnus naked. He quickly averted his gaze and stared at the ceiling instead. He’d planned on wrapping Magnus up in the duvet and carrying him into the bathroom like that. “What are you doing?” Fuck, he was growing hard. Not now!

“Getting out of bed and into the bath you promised me.” It didn’t take Magnus long to figure out the cause of Alec’s nervousness. Those boxers did little to hide his boyfriend’s erection. “Don’t worry about it. I’m flattered. Now come over here and help me to my feet, darling,” 

By Raziel, Magnus had noticed! If only he could hide his arousal, but using his hands to cover up his groin would only draw Magnus’ attention again and make things worse. 

“Alexander, take a deep breath, walk over here, and give me a hand. I do want to take that bath before we head for Brooklyn.” Magnus kept his tone light and teasing, eager to let Alec know that everything was fine. “Don’t be ashamed of a perfectly normal reaction to seeing my incredibly sexy body.” As intended, those last few words made Alec look at him. Well, at least he’d established eye contact!

Alec huffed, but then had to admit Magnus was right. Being aroused was natural, the problem however was that it had never happened with someone he cared for in the same room with him. Jace didn’t count; they were parabatai, and when he’d thought he’d had a crush on him it had been more like infatuation. Now that he was in love with Magnus, he could easily tell the difference. “This is new,” he managed, hating how insecure he sounded.

“You’re new to me too, Alexander,” Magnus pointed out and then raised his right arm, reaching out to the Shadowhunter. “Are you going to help me?” Would Alec wonder why he wasn’t aroused? The simple answer was that he was way too exhausted to get it up, even if he’d wanted to. 

That question never occurred to Alec, who quickly moved forward and established a secure hold, so Magnus wouldn’t accidentally slip and fall. “I’ve got you. Let’s do this slowly, okay? One step at a time.”

Magnus refrained from rolling back his eyes, knowing his boyfriend meant well. To be perfectly honest, he was dizzy and walking slowly was already a challenge, but he wasn’t going to tell Alec that. Knowing the Shadowhunter, Alec would suggest putting him back to bed and giving him a sponge bath and that wasn’t happening! 

Alec was relieved that Magnus was doing this slowly. Once they’d reached the bathtub, he closely monitored the warlock getting in and assisted him while settling down. “Don’t drown while I get you some clothes.”

“Drown? Alexander, this is a bathtub.” His Shadowhunter worried too much. He rested the back of his head against the edge and relaxed, letting the warm water cradle him. He maneuvered his left hand onto his abdomen, and once the pressure in those ligaments settled down, he closed his eyes in bliss. 

Alec watched him for another minute, and once he was certain Magnus was fine, raided his closet. He found a long-sleeved shirt that should fit Magnus, selected cargo pants which were too small for him, socks, boxers, and a hoodie with a zip. All black, but clean and they would keep the warlock warm. 

He placed the clothes aside and resumed watching Magnus, whose peaceful smile was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. 

Realizing he was being watched, Magnus opened his eyes and smiled at the Shadowhunter. Alec still seemed nervous, wringing his hands slightly and shuffling his feet. His boyfriend needed something to do. Fortunately he knew the solution. “Can you wash my hair? I can only use my right hand.”

The enticing smile Magnus gave him told Alec he was being manipulated, but he didn’t mind. He needed to keep busy and washing Magnus’ hair was hardly a chore for it meant he got to touch the warlock again. He squeezed some shampoo in the palm of his hand, smiling at seeing the rune there, and washed Magnus’ hair, hoping he was doing it right. Hearing something odd, he looked about, trying to locate its source. He chuckled upon realizing Magnus was purring, much like a cat. “You like that?”

“Can’t you tell?” Being pampered was exactly what he needed right now. He waited until his boyfriend had rinsed his hair and then complained, “The water is growing cold.” He was about to magically warm it when he remembered he probably shouldn’t. Being magically depleted sucked – big time. “I’d better get out. The water’s getting cold.”

“Right!” Which meant once more facing Magnus naked and the mere thought made him nervous. The last thing he expected was for Magnus’ right hand to catch his and to place it on the warlock’s chest. 

“You can touch,” Magnus said and winked at his shy Shadowhunter. “You’re my boyfriend. You’re supposed to touch me.”

That word ‘touch’ went straight to Alec’s groin, and although his erection had faded somewhat, it now returned with a vengeance. “Magnus, you’re making it worse.”

He was? Magnus wiggled an eyebrow impishly, to a degree regretting he was too drained to get it up himself. Alec however had no problem in that department. He licked his lips, tracing the outline of Alec’ erection with his eyes; impressive. He was going to be a very lucky warlock one of these days. 

Without realizing he was actually doing so, his thumb rubbed against Magnus’ chest, which was quite muscular. The warlock either worked out or used his magic to stay in shape. The abs showed an impressive eight pack and his eyes moved lower still. It was his first time ever checking out someone’s dick and he felt apprehensive about Magnus’ reaction. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t get it up. I’m still too exhausted, but believe me, it’s not because I don’t want to.” Alec must be wondering why he wasn’t reacting to his touch, so Magnus felt it best to just tell him. He’d found that honesty worked best. “You’re delicious, never doubt that.”

If only he would stop feeling so damn shy! But Alec couldn’t help it. “In that case I should get you into warm clothes and then back into bed.”

“Not the bed,” Magnus decreed. “You probably have a very comfortable couch in your office and you should go back to work. You have a lot on your plate right now.”

“No,” Alec protested, “bed, and I’ll join you.”

“Well, if you put it that way I’ll gladly give in.” Magnus tried to move along when Alec pulled him to his feet, but the long soak in the bath had made him drowsy. 

Alec realized the same thing when Magnus needed his support so he could stay on his feet. For one moment he was tempted to swipe the warlock off his feet and carry him to the bed, but his boyfriend wanted his independence back, so he doubted that would go over well. In the end, he walked Magnus back to the bed, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around his waist so he could catch him should he fall. 

By the time he sat down, Magnus was half asleep. He let Alec manhandle him into the clothes, realizing he’d been right when he found himself dressed in all black and depressing Shadowhunter gear. At least at his Brooklyn apartment he could plunder his wardrobe, which might be outdated but some things never went out of style. He’d manage. 

“You should go back to sleep. I’ll grab a quick shower, change my clothes, and then join you. Are you going to be fine on your own or do you want me to fetch someone?” Come to think of, he hadn’t seen Jace or Jem for hours. What were those two up to?

“I’m fine, Alexander. I don’t require a babysitter.” With Alec’s assistance he made himself comfortable in bed, cradled his left hand against his abdomen, and closed his eyes. He really hated being sleepy all the time!

No, Magnus wasn’t fine, but the warlock was slowly getting there. Alec covered him with the duvet and headed back into the bathroom to shower and to take care of his obnoxious little problem.

//

Had Lucian Graymark ever looked worried because of him before? Magnus didn’t think so. He only remembered bits and pieces of when they’d gotten him out of his cell and taking care of his injuries later. Lucian had been there, he remembered that much, but the rest was blurry. But Lucian was definitely fussing now. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” But Lucian still adjusted the warm coat the Shadowhunter had put him in. Once more Shadowhunter garb – standard issue – but it fit and for functional combat clothing, it was surprisingly warm. “It’s not winter in Brooklyn!”

“But it’s cold and rainy!” Lucian took a step back to admire his handiwork. At least Magnus wouldn’t grow cold. Lorenzo had already opened up a portal to Brooklyn, but not into the building Magnus’ apartment was in as the warlock had never been inside it. Alec and Magnus had to walk two blocks to get there and Lucian wasn’t taking any chances. Alec had asked him to make sure Magnus was ready to leave and he didn’t want the Inquisitor coming down on him for not taking care of his boyfriend. “Maryse told me it’s extremely cold for the time of the year and the wind’s horrible.” So far, he’d managed to mostly evade Magnus. He still felt guilty for what had happened at the New York Institute decades ago. Magnus had tried to warn him about Valentine, but he’d refused to listen. 

“Maryse…” Magnus leaned against the wall for support, wishing Alec would hurry up and join them. Apparently Lucian was also accompanying them. 

Lucian hated being a coward. “Magnus,” he started, forcing himself to meet the warlock’s eyes. Cat eyes, a warlock mark Magnus would never willingly flaunt, but his magic was still recuperating and Alec had asked his boyfriend to not glamour his eyes, afraid it would set back his recovery. Back in the days, showing his warlock mark would have easily made Magnus a target – Shadowhunters and the Circle alike had hunted warlocks, including those who were innocent. 

“Lucian,” Magnus replied, wondering why the Shadowhunter kept giving him such odd looks. If only Alec would hurry up! His knees were starting to give out on him. He’d been horizontal for too long.

“Don’t!” Lucian caught the warlock just in time. He cursed privately for not realizing how taxing this was on Magnus. “Sorry, you should sit down.” But looking about, he found no chairs close.

“I’m fine, stop worrying. I survived worse.” Magnus briefly closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. It was still too weak though. Right now, he was stuck with Lucian in order to support him.

“I…” This was harder than he’d thought, damn it! “Magnus, I’m sorry for what happened at the New York Institute. I should have believed you. I should have known what Valentine was really like when I found that little girl. I left you there and you were wounded.” He hadn’t fully realized that until later, when Valentine had bragged about burying his blade in the warlock’s back. His parabatai had told him he regretted not killing the repulsive Downworlder. “I should have helped.” He’d gotten the girl into safety, but hadn’t looked twice at Magnus. Valentine’s hold on him had still been too strong in those days. 

“We can’t change the past, Lucian. You tried to make amends by taking down Valentine. And you saved that little girl. It was more than I’d hoped for.” He’d never forget that day; the massacre taking place at the Institute would never leave him alone. The Institute was forever drenched in Shadowhunter blood, that of the Whitelaws. 

Lucian realized only too well that Magnus hadn’t told Alec about his misconduct that day. If the warlock had, his friend would have let him know. Alec was like that; he’d have confronted him. “Still, I’m sorry.” Magnus’ sad smile said he’d been forgiven, but he didn’t deserve that. 

“So, Maryse, how is she these days?” Magnus needed more information now that he was about to face his old nemesis, who was also his boyfriend’s mother. He probably shouldn’t have called her son a repellant brat back then. No one needed to know about that, least of all Alec.

Lucian carefully decided what to tell Magnus. Some things either Alec or Maryse herself should tell the warlock. “Maryse and I are dating.” That was something Magnus should know and Alec probably hadn’t gotten around yet to telling him.

“Dating?” Quite stunned, Magnus needed a moment to figure out an appropriate reply. “Congratulations are in order then.”

“It’s fairly new,” Lucian continued, establishing a tighter hold on the warlock who was a dead weight against him. This wouldn’t do. “Alec, where are you? Get over here!” Alec being out of hearing range would surprise him, considering his friend’s announcement not to let Magnus out of his sight.

“I’m here,” came the instant reply. Alec walked toward them and smiled at Magnus. “Sorry, I had to take care of some last things regarding Robert’s trial.” He refused to call him dad anymore. “What are you doing up on your feet?” Well, not quite on his feet, Alec found, upon realizing that Lucian was supporting his boyfriend. “Want me to carry you?” he offered, teasing for a reason. He’d given Lucian some time to talk to Magnus, having seen the torn expression on his friend’s face. Until Lucian had started talking, he hadn’t know the two of them had history. 

“Never!” Magnus fervently shook his head. No way would he allow Alec to carry him in public. Into the bedroom he might consider though. “I’ll manage. I’ve survived worse.”

Had he? Alec frowned upon seeing the sudden guilt on Lucian’s face. That was one conversation he was determined to have; Lucian would tell him what had happened back then. He’d only heard bits and pieces and needed to know the whole picture. “Let’s go then.” He too wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, and once he was satisfied that they both had a tight hold on the warlock, he told Lucian to get going.

Around the corner stood Lorenzo and Andrew. The portal was ready for them and Alec actually caught the two of them holding hands, not that he cared. He was fine with that. “Thanks,” he told Lorenzo once more.

“If you need me, just give me a call or send me a fire message. Now that you’ll be staying in Brooklyn, I’m bound to look after you, after all I’m the High Warlock.”

Magnus recalled a time he’d been High Warlock, but that had happened before he’d retreated to the Spiral Labyrinth to nurse his broken heart, which Camille had ruthlessly torn apart. He hoped she wasn’t still around. He really didn’t want to walk into her. “We’ll let you know should something come up,” he said, trying to be polite. All this standing about was wearing him down and he couldn’t wait to get off his feet. 

With Lucian to his left and Alec at his right, they walked into the portal and stepped into a windy and surprisingly freezing New York afternoon. Traffic sounds unexpectedly assaulted him and people rushing home almost threatened to walk into him, but his two guardians made sure he was safe. They weren’t glamoured, he suddenly realized and quickly lowered his head, letting his fringe fall in front of his eyes. They could have warned him!

Alec caught on and slipped the coat’s hood into place, hiding Magnus’ face from curious looks and providing extra shelter that way. “It’s only a five minute walk.” If everything went according to plan, Jace would be waiting for them. 

Recognizing his whereabouts added to Magnus’ sense of safety. Although it wasn’t like him, he let them guide him through the streets until they happened upon the building his loft was in. Not much had changed during these last ten years; everything still looked very much the same. 

Jace paced impatiently. He knew he was early, but he wanted to get on with it. He wasn’t looking forward to tonight’s conversation. He smiled upon seeing them approach, finally. His smile faded however, when he realized Alec and Lucian had to support Magnus, who seemed dead on his feet. There wasn’t anything he could do about that, except open the door. “What floor?” he asked, guiding them towards the elevator.

“Top floor.” Magnus waved his hand, dispatching the necessary amount of magic to make the elevator’s doors open. This one was keyed to his personal signature. 

“Magnus, don’t.” Alec disliked seeing the exhausted warlock use his magic. “There must be another way.”

“You’re sweet,” Magnus told his Shadowhunter, “but there isn’t.” They stepped into the elevator which took them to the penthouse. He leaned rather heavily on Alec, and knew it had to worry his boyfriend, but this had to be done. 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the penthouse. Magnus raised his right hand and placed it against the wall, letting his magic make contact. After ten years the wards were still in an excellent shape. This had been his favorite apartment and he’d taken great care to leave everything in prime condition. 

Alec was about to tell Magnus to stop, since his magic was already depressingly low, when the wards unexpectedly materialized. A curtain of golden, wavy energy took shape and reacted to Magnus’ touch.

“We can pass.” He’d adjusted them in such a way that they would now also admit the three Shadowhunters. The door opened and Magnus sighed contently now that he was home. Soon, he could lie down and get some much needed rest. 

TBC


	13. That went well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next part. Alec meets the Chairman and tells Maryse and Isabelle what Robert did.

Part 13

Alec was the first to step inside. It felt like he’d walked into some sticky goo, which was extremely unpleasant, but then everything changed. The curtains opened, the clock started ticking, the lights switched on and the white sheets which had been draped over the furniture rose, folded themselves and vanished into a closet. “Wow.” 

That the Shadowhunters might be taken aback had never occurred to Magnus, who just wanted to sit down. But hearing Alec’s ‘wow’, he looked up and searched his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I never knew magic was like this.” Alec blinked, now stepping into a warm and comfortable apartment. “How do you do that?” Seeing Magnus’ fatigued look, he quickly lowered him onto the nearest couch. Apparently Magnus had overestimated himself, or using his magic had drained him again. He helped him out of the coat and ignored Magnus when the warlock wanted to remove his boots himself. He had this. “Explain to me how that works,” he asked in order to distract the warlock. 

“It’s a personal spell of mine. I invented it some time ago because I was always moving. I love this apartment so I placed it in stasis, keyed to return to normalcy upon my return. Everything is exactly the way it was when I left it.”

The apartment was warm and inviting and Alec instantly felt at home. Looking about, he decided it suited the warlock, who was now reaching for something on the floor. “Magnus, don’t.” He worried his boyfriend might topple over and end up face forward on the floor.

“Chairman, I missed you too. Come over here. I’m sorry it’s been so long.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow. Who was Magnus talking to? Chairman? He got his answer a moment later when a small cat, all white and gray fur, raced toward Magnus, mewing pitifully and jumping up onto the couch to headbutt the warlock’s thigh. Magnus had a pet?

The Chairman jumped onto his lap and purred, loudly voicing his pleasure at having him back at home. “I missed you too,” Magnus assured his cat, stroking his fur.

Alec thought it was utterly adorable and for one moment he imagined himself on Magnus’ lap and the warlock caressing him. He shook that thought before it could result in yet another embarrassing physical reaction. He still felt horrified about what had happened that morning. 

“You put your cat in stasis for ten years?” Jace scratched his neck, trying to wrap his thoughts about the concept. “And it’s still alive?”

“Off course he is!” Magnus glared indignantly at the blond. “My magic is flawless.” When he had any, that was. The door closed and he found that there was just the three of them left. “Where did Lucian go?”

“He’s going to pick up mum at her bookshop and then Izzy at the Institute. We only had a general location of your apartment until now.” Jace looked about, zeroing in on the kitchen. “Is it okay if I make coffee? I’ve got the feeling we’re going to need it.”

Magnus nodded. “You’ll find everything you need in the cupboard above the coffee maker.” Maybe he should provide some pastries? He wasn’t usually such a bad host, but he was tired and his left hand ached. 

“Magnus,” Alec started, sitting on his heels in front of the warlock. “The rune wore off. Do you want me to renew it?”

He really did, but Magnus shook his head. “Later tonight. I need to find out how much my magic has recovered, how strong or weak it is.”

“How about your left hand? Does it hurt?” Alec gently raised Magnus’ hand and rested it on the warlock’s knee to examine it. “Your fingers look all right.” They seemed mended. “How about your wrist?” Carefully manipulating it, he instantly noticed the pain on Magnus’ face. “Not yet healed then?”

“I’m afraid so.” Magnus pulled his hand against his abdomen and inside his sweater. He was tired and his eyes closed on their own accord.

“You need to rest and we’ll reapply the mark before we’re going to bed.”

Magnus smiled sleepily. He wouldn’t be alone in his comfortable bed tonight. Alec never doubting where he was supposed to sleep made him happy. 

Alec frowned upon catching Magnus’ silly smile, but chalked it down to being exhausted. “You can’t stay here. This couch won’t do. Where’s your bedroom?”

Magnus really wanted to make this into a dirty joke, but his wit had apparently deserted him since he couldn’t think of anything. Alec was right. He needed to rest. “Not the bedroom. Apothecary please.”

“What? Alec thought he’d caught that wrong. 

“Second door to the left,” Magnus said, pointing his confused boyfriend in the right direction. “Chairman, I need to get up.” The cat objected loudly, but then jumped onto the floor, looking up at him with big eyes. “Oh, do stop it!” 

Alec’s fondness of his warlock doubled; Magnus and his cat were staring at each other, although the reason why escaped him. “All right, apothecary it is, though I have no idea why you need to go there when you have a perfectly fine bed.” And knowing the warlock, he did have a perfectly comfortable bed!

Gently hauling Magnus to his feet, Alec made sure to support him. They made their way over to the apothecary. He was about to open the door when it opened by itself. “Did you do that?” he eyed Magnus closely. “You promised no more magic until you’re recovered.”

“No,” Magnus replied honestly. “I spelled it a long time ago to do that because sometimes I’m handling potions.” And then he had no hand left to open or close the door.

“I’m not sure I believe you, but I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.” The stood in the center of the room, next to a crowded, yet organized desk. He took a moment to study the multitude of items in the room; the potions, cauldrons, books and other accessories. He liked the scent in here. “What’s that smell?”

“I do hope it’s not me,” Magnus joked. 

“Shut up!” Alec gave him an admonishing look.

“Sandalwood. I brew some potions before I left ten years ago, I think.” If his memory served him right, that was. “I want to sit down over there,” he directed his boyfriend, pointing at the comfortable wingback and matching footrest. 

“Why not lie down in your bed?” But Alec humored him and helped him sit down. He had to admit the chair looked damn comfortable and it came with a throw, which he used to cover the warlock with. 

“Because it’s not yet time to go to bed,” Magnus said evasively, and then added, thoroughly convinced he was merely thinking it, “I refuse to be in bed when Maryse Lightwood of all people invades my home. I still have some dignity left!“

Alec swallowed hard. He hadn’t realized Magnus and his mother had a history, but then again, he should have thought of it. Magnus had fought Valentine and his mother had been part of the inner circle. So the chances that they’d faced each other in the past were substantial. “Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?” Magnus stretched, rested his feet on the footstool and snuggled under the throw Alec had covered him with. The Chairman, who had followed them, jumped onto his lap and settled down. Feeling utterly content, Magnus closed his eyes, rested his right hand on the cat’s back and stroked it, letting the purring soothe him. 

“How do you know my mother?” He was probably being sneaky, but Magnus could be evasive when the warlock wanted to. Now that his boyfriend was sleepy, his guard might be down. 

“Fought her at the Institute once,” Magnus mumbled, pressing into the comfort of the chair and released a deep sigh. It was good to be home and his surroundings lured him into a sense of safety.

“You fought my mum?” Alec disliked using this tactic on his boyfriend, but he needed to know.

“Not directly. Robert threw a dagger at me though. He didn’t like me back then either. Marian caught it.”

As a former Head of the New York Institute he knew his predecessors by name and also some of the building’s history. “Marian Whitelaw?” She had been Head during Valentine’s rise to power.

“Yeah, they actually came to help. I didn’t expect that… They shouldn’t have. The Circle slaughtered them.” And then he’d faced Valentine. He shuddered, why was he remembering this?

Alec closed his eyes and counted to ten in an attempt to stay calm. “Robert tried to kill you?”

“Yeah, but he failed. He’s a vicious little bugger though… wanted to kill all Downworlders.” Come to think of it, Maryse had actually seemed shocked when the fighting was over and the Whitelaws dead. Well, she was Alec’s mother, so he’d make an effort and be friendly should they ever meet again. It was one of the reasons why he’d decided to stay at the Spiral Labyrinth; he couldn’t imagine setting foot into the New York Institute ever again or working with the Lightwoods. “Let me sleep now… Tired.”

“Yes, you should rest.” Alec fidgeted with the throw, adjusted the footstool, and watched Magnus go to sleep. His head reeled; his parents had never told him about that. He knew they’d been part of Valentine’s Circle, but he’d never known they had been part of the group who had killed the Whitelaws. Knowing what he did now made seeing his mother that evening harder, but he had to table this for later. First, he had to tell his mother and Izzy about Robert’s crimes.

//

Alec knew the upcoming conversation wouldn’t be easy, but now he realized it might be even harder than he’d thought. He hadn’t know about the history between Magnus and his parents. How would his mother react when she found out whose life force Robert had wanted to use in order to raise Max from the dead? At his request, Lucian had told Maryse about the charges against her former husband. She knew the outlines of what Robert had done, but not the details. Telling his mother and sister was up to him. 

“Alec, we got this. You’re not alone in this.” Alec’s anxiety bounced restlessly across their parabatai bond, and although Jace understood why Alec was freaking out, he wouldn’t allow it. Alec was the sensible one and without his parabatai keeping a clear head they’d be lost. “I made tons of coffee.” 

“Thanks, Jace, but…” Alec decided to confide in his parabatai and told Jace what Magnus had let slip. Jace staying calm and in control was a huge relief. He’d hoped his parabatai would react that way. “It’s hard to imagine what things were like back then. They were part of Valentine’s inner circle. Robert tried to kill Magnus even back then! And they murdered the Whitelaws, it’s a lot.” 

Jace agreed and nodded. “I know what you’re trying to say. They were strict parents, but I can’t imagine them killing at Valentine’s command. Robert maybe, but not Maryse. Ever since she was deruned, she’s changed so much!”

“I finally feel like I have the mother I always longed for,” Alec admitted now that they were opening up to each other. He recalled their parting some weeks ago. “Before I left for Alicante she hugged me and told me how proud she was of me. Not because I’m Inquisitor today, but for who I am. She even told me to finally find myself a boyfriend.” Maryse accepting the fact that he was gay was still a big deal to him. He’d had to hide that part of him from his mother for so long. 

He’d come out to Izzy and Jace years ago, but he’d only told his mother after she’d been deruned because she’d softened. Instead of merely telling him she loved him, she had actually starting showing it to him by hugging him, kissing his brow, inquiring about any dates he might have had and if the right one had been among them. She hadn’t batted an eyelash when he’d told her that no, the right man hadn’t come along yet. 

But this might set her back. He hadn’t chosen to be with another Shadowhunter, but with a warlock, and one she had a history with. How was she going to react when finding out that he was dating Magnus Bane? 

“Hey, don’t despair. Have a little faith. We stick together these days, you know that. And Robert being put away is no great loss. We still got each other, right?”

Alec loved Jace for trying to cheer him up and to support him. “Thanks,” he said and hugged his parabatai. After letting go because Jace started to squirm, he wanted to check on Magnus, but a knock on the door told him the rest of his little family had arrived. He hoped that they would still be a family after they conversation they needed to have.

//

Alec was deadly nervous when he opened the door. Apparently Magnus had set the wards to allow for visitors as Isabelle and Maryse entered without any problems. The two women were holding hands in order to support each other. Lucian stayed in the back, but nodded encouragingly. Good, they had this, Alec reminded himself. “Thanks for coming,” he said, quickly opening his arms and catching Isabelle who threw herself at him. “Hey, it’s going to be all right. We’ve got this!” 

Isabelle needed her big brother. Alec was always the one she’d gone to when she’d been little. He’d fixed her problems and she needed him to be there for her now as well. “Are you sure? Sounds like this family is falling apart.” At least it felt like that to her.

“Don’t worry, Izzy, we’ve got each other’s back!” Jace smiled at her and Isabelle moved onto him for another brotherly hug, which he eagerly gave her.

“Mum,” Alec said, greeting his mother. Maryse looked bad. He hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. Right after she’d been stripped of her runes she’d looked like this, depressed and lethargic, but she’d found her place in the mundane world after a while. She had her little bookstore, children who loved her, and a new man in her life. Lucian had turned out to be a good partner.

“Alec, what’s going on? Lucian won’t give me any details. He told me Robert has been arrested and some of the things he’s been charged with, but I can tell he’s holding back!” Although she was no longer married to Robert, he’d always remain her children’s father. That was one bond she could never dissolve. 

“I’ll tell both of you. Let’s sit down first.” Alec looked to Jace for help. He wasn’t sure he could do this on his own.

“I’ve got coffee and pastries, come on. Let’s sit down.” Jace took Isabelle by the hand and guided them into the kitchen. “Sit down,” he repeated, serving them coffee and putting a large plate with sweet pastries in the middle. Looking at Alec, he said, “I have no idea where they came from. They weren’t on the counter when I made coffee.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, knowing exactly where they’d come from. The warlock had used his magic again. Oh, he was going to tell his boyfriend exactly what he thought about that and he would make sure Magnus stopped using his magic. He’d been doing so way too often today! 

“Magnus?” Maryse frowned at hearing that name. She sat down, pulled her mug close, and watched Alec closely. “Magnus Bane?” She didn’t know anyone else living in Brooklyn called Magnus. 

“This isn’t the way I wanted to tell you,” Alec started, wrapping his hands around the mug and dodging his mother’s gaze. “But you need to know –both of you.”

“Alec, you’re scaring me. Just tell us what happened!” Isabelle knew Alec wasn’t doing it on purpose, but the stalling drove her insane. Jace reaching out and wrapping an arm around her was unexpected, but she readily leaned in closer, allowing herself to soak up the comfort he offered. 

“Telling you guys isn’t easy, Izzy, please…” Alec wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Maybe to be allowed to tell this in his own time. “Right… It all started when Andrew told me there was something wrong in the Gard. It turned out to be a prisoner in a cell which was supposed to be empty. Four of Robert’s confidants were guarding him.”

Maryse noticed the way Alec said Robert, instead of referring to him as his dad. That was when she realized this wasn’t just bad news, this would be the worst she’d ever gotten. She reached for her daughter’s hand and squeezed gently. At the same time Lucian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him, grateful to have his support.

Alec was glad no one interrupted him, because telling this wasn’t easy. “Lucian, Andrew, Jace and I checked on it. It turned out the prisoner had been tortured. His hands had been shattered and he’d been forced to wear Angelically enhanced hand cuffs draining him of his magic. He was chained to the wall with no moving space. He was in a really bad way.”

“And Robert’s men guarded him?” Maryse knew Robert had been charged with kidnapping among other things, but she hadn’t realized the victim had been severely tortured.

“Yes, Robert couldn’t keep him at our home as the Consul was about to visit. She wanted to collect the Mortal Cup he’d been guarding.” But he was getting ahead of himself. “We freed the prisoner and looked after him. Once we’d cleaned him up and removed the manacles we realized he was really in a bad way. We sent for help and Brother Zachariah examined him.” He left out the part of the Brother becoming Jem, that didn’t matter. This next bit was the part he really hated telling them about. “Nightweather and Keywalker…” His mother’s sudden intake of breath told him she’d recognized the names.

“They’re former Circle members. Robert trusts them explicitly.” If those two were involved she knew they had loved tormenting the prisoner. They were sadistic pricks.

“Exactly,” Alec said, trying to remember where he’d left off. “We managed to identify the prisoner. I believe you know him, mum. It’s Magnus Bane.”

“Bane?” Maryse did know the warlock and was rather ashamed of the way she’d treated him in the past. “Why would Robert abduct and torture Magnus Bane?”

Alec quickly looked at Isabelle, knowing she’d take this even harder than Maryse because his sister blamed herself for her little brother’s death. “Robert was obsessed with the idea of raising Max from the dead.”

Isabelle grabbed Jace’s hand for support. “What?” She couldn’t be hearing this.

“It’s true,” Jace continued, holding his sister even closer and rubbing her shoulders. “Robert thought he’d found a way to bring back Max. That’s why he abducted Magnus. He’d heard the warlock was a necromancer and could raise the dead. He planned on using Magnus’ life force to ensure Max came back to life.”

Isabelle cringed. Yes, she still mourned losing her little brother daily, but this… She couldn’t wrap her mind around her father trying to raise Max from the dead. “Please tell me this is just a bad joke.” But she could tell it wasn’t. 

Next to Isabelle, Maryse had grown very still. She sat frozen and stared at Alec with a bewildered expression. 

Alec knew he had to tell them the rest too. “He made Magnus drink from the Mortal Cup, thinking it would enable the warlock to bear Angelic marks.” He left out the bit about Magnus’ fallen angel blood, he’d make something up, should they ask about it. “And it worked. Robert drew the bind to rune on the palm of his right hand.”

“Why?” Maryse blindly reached for her coffee and sipped. She needed to ground herself and the coffee was her anchor. “Why did Robert do that?”

Alec drew in a deep breath and wasn’t able to look his mother in the eye when he told her the next bit. “He bound Magnus to Max’ corpse, believing the bond would transfer the warlock’s life fore to Max, so his son would live again.”

Maryse dropped the mug. Lucian, on full alert, managed to catch it and set it safely aside. He’d been there when they’d freed Magnus and Andrew had let him read the official transcripts from the interrogation, but hearing it like this was even worse. 

“He did what?” Her heart beat madly in her chest and a cold sweat formed all over her body. She had to be mistaken! Alec couldn’t have said…

“He bound Magnus to a corpse, mum! For twenty four hours!” Alec hated getting emotional, but this was hard on him and Jace wasn’t helping!

Jace caught Alec’s panic across their parabatai bond and knew he had to jump in. “Robert also added the agony rune. He used it to punish Magnus because he believed the warlock had sabotaged the operation. But Magnus didn’t. The invocation was flawed.”

“I…” Maryse raised a shaky hand and pointed it at herself. “I can’t believe…” No, she realized suddenly. She did believe Alec and that scared her. She knew Robert had changed after they’d buried their youngest son. Robert had always hoped that Max would continue the family dynasty. With Alec being gay, Robert had hoped Max would marry and have children. She’d never told Alec that Robert considered him a failure. She loved her son too much to ever hurt him like that and she wasn’t telling him now either. 

Isabelle’s hand twitched within hers and when she looked at her daughter, she found Isabelle’s face wet with tears. “Oh, Izzy.” Leaning in closer, Maryse hugged her. How she wished she could have spared her children this.

Her mother’s hug felt like finally coming home. Maryse had seldom hugged her when she’d been a child, and later, her mother had stopped showing her affection all together. To have her mother back – a loving mother who showed her feelings – almost out weight losing her father. Isabelle knew Alec wouldn’t lie to her and she’d read the charges. Some had been very vague, but now she understood why. These crimes were beyond all comprehension. 

Alec sipped from his coffee, which had gone cold, since his throat felt like sand paper. “I talked to Magnus. He said he’d refused to bring Max back because his soul was long gone. Even if Robert had succeeded he would have brought back a shell. There would have been no trace of our Max.”

Maryse kissed her daughter’s hair and then sat up straight, but still holding Isabelle’s hand as they both needed the contact. “I know that. I know what happened to Jocelyn when Iris brought her back. It’s forbidden.”

“That’s what Magnus said.” Alec really wanted to stop now, but drew in a deep breath so he could continue. “This is Magnus’ apartment. He offered to let us meet here so we could talk. He doesn’t blame us. He knows this is on Robert.”

Maryse tucked some strands of hair which had gotten loose behind her ear. While doing so, she found that her hand trembled, showing just how upset she was. “The address did sound familiar. I think he’s had this place for decades.” Realizing she was at Magnus Bane’s home unsettled her. Why would he invite them in? Why would he want HER in his home?

“He doesn’t blame us?” Isabelle angrily wiped away her tears. She was done weeping for a father who blamed her for her little brother’s death, when she’d done her utmost to keep Max safe. After learning what Robert had done to Magnus Bane she couldn’t think of him as her father anymore.

Alec tried to recall Magnus’ exact words, but wasn’t sure he remembered correctly. “Magnus said that as a warlock he can’t have any children of his own, but he can very well imagine that losing a son is devastating. He… understands why Robert did it.”

Maryse threw back her head, closed her eyes, and tried to make sense of what Alec had just said. “He understands?”

“Magnus is compassionate. He never asked me to press charges. I did that. I don’t want Robert to get away with this.” Alec could tell Isabelle had figured it out. His little sister was an expert of matters of the heart. 

“The way you talk about Magnus Bane… You’ve gotten close to him, haven’t you?” Belatedly Isabelle realized she shouldn’t have said that. She knew Alec had told their mother that he was gay, but to actually find out that your son was dating another man might be too much for Maryse. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, I do have to answer that.” But coming clean was hard. Jace suddenly rested his hand on top of his and squeezed gently, letting him know he had his back. Alec also remembered Jace’s advice to have faith in Maryse. “Magnus and I are close, yes. We’re in love.” He raised his head and cringed at seeing his mother’s shocked expression. 

It made him wonder what shocked her the most. That he was in love with a man and actually voicing it? That said man was a warlock? That it was the person Robert had tortured? Or was it because Maryse hated Magnus for what had happened during her days in the Circle? “I’ve been using the binding rune to strengthen him. His magical core was completely drained. His left hand’s still healing and he’s hardly able to stay on his feet.” If his mother wanted to condemn him for those things, he would let her. Then he’d truly be an orphan, having lost both his parents.

Maryse was still trying to deal with the shock of Alec telling her about Robert trying to raise Max from the dead when he told her he was in love with Magnus Bane. “He’s over four hundred years old,” was the first thing that came to mind.

“I know that. I didn’t, not at first, but Andrew told me. He’s dating a warlock too.” And he had no idea how old Lorenzo was and why did he suddenly worry about that? He waited for his mother to make her next move. He didn’t plan to bring up her history with Magnus if she didn’t. 

“I need a moment to…” Maryse sagged against Lucian. “It’s too much.”

“I’ve got you, babe,” Lucian whispered soothingly. She was taking this much better than he’d thought. “You’re strong, Maryse. You can do this.”

Jace in turn had pulled Isabelle close and was holding her. He looked at his parabatai. He could tell Alec’s emotions were all over the place, which was very understandable, but he still had faith in Maryse. She had greatly changed.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Maryse said, gathering her composure and standing straight. “I’ll be right back.”

“Maryse…” Lucian was about to get up, when she raised her hand and shook her head. 

“I need a moment for myself, sorry,” she told him and then checked on Isabelle. Finding her daughter safely cradled in Jace’s arms she nodded and then turned around. She did need a moment to process this and she couldn’t do that with them staring at her.

“That went well,” Alec said with a sarcastic undertone. 

“It went okay,” Jace comforted his parabatai. “It’s a lot to take in. Give her a moment.” Then he turned his full attention to Isabelle, who was desperately trying to be the strong one and wiping away her tears. “It’s okay to cry. I sometimes do that too, but don’t tell anyone.”

Isabelle couldn’t help it; she smiled in spite of everything. She might have lost her father, but she still had her mother and two brothers, who she knew were treasure.

TBC


	14. He was just a boy calling for his mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the reason I couldn't stop the story a few parts back - because I needed Maryse to interact with Magnus. This was my favorite part to write, so I hope you'll like it too. Please be gentle with Maryse...

Part 14

She had no idea where to find the bathroom, Maryse belatedly realized. Looking about, she opened a door at random, hoping it was the right one. She’d been crying, and she didn’t want her children or Lucian to see her like that – falling apart. She’d long stopped loving Robert; her former husband had made that easy when he’d started cheating on her, but if she was honest, she had to admit that it had started way before that. They’d grown apart. 

Although she’d recruited many new members for the Circle back then, she’d never wanted to actively participate in the fighting. Robert had been the complete opposite. He’d only joined the Circle once he’d realized he would get away with killing Downworlders. Though she hadn’t opposed Valentine – she wouldn’t have survived anyway – she’d tried to avoid bloodshed. 

Now that she’d learned that Robert had gone after Magnus Bane, her past was quickly catching up with her. She suspected she knew why Robert had singled out the warlock. Not because he was supposedly a necromancer, because she doubted that, but because he still hated Magnus for what had happened with the Whitelaws. Robert had never quite forgiven Magnus for disrupting their operation back then. He’d told her more than once that it was the warlock’s fault the Whitelaws had died, but she knew the truth. Magnus Bane hadn’t been looking for a fight that day; he’d merely wanted to save the girl.

It had been Robert throwing that dagger, and Marian Whitelaw protecting the warlock, that had started the killing. Maryse had many faults and had made many mistakes, but she’d never blamed Magnus Bane for the massacre that followed.

And now Robert had finally found a way to get back at the warlock. The things Alec had told her still made her head spin. Assuming Robert had lost his mind was the easy way out, but she knew her former husband far too well to believe that. Robert was calculating; he’d planned raising Max from the start and the warlock had just been a means to an end.

By the Angel, how could Robert even think of bringing back their dead son? She’d loved Max, she’d mourned losing him and to be honest, she was still grieving. But she would never contemplate raising him from the dead! She would never recover from losing her son, but this? She would never be able to forgive Robert. She didn’t even want to.

Pushing the door ajar, she realized this wasn’t the bathroom after all, as the room was filled with potion ingredients. It might be an apothecary, since she was at a warlock’s home. And not just any home, but at Magnus Bane’s, the warlock Robert had so brutally tortured. Horror swept through her, recalling he’d bound the warlock to a corpse. How could anyone do that?

“Please… Stop… It hurts… I can’t… It’s forbidden… I can’t!” 

Whispered words, whimpering, and much too rapid breathing told her she had walked in on someone having a nightmare. And that could only be one person; Magnus Bane. Scanning her surroundings, she eventually discovered him tucked away in a wingback chair in the corner of the room. He’d curled himself up tightly, his head tucked between his shoulders. His left hand dangled at an odd angle, hanging from the arm rest without support. The cat which had occupied his lap only a moment ago, now jumped onto the floor and ran over to where she stood. It started meowing pitifully, walked back to Magnus, and looked at her to see if she was tagging along.

She shook her head and fought down her rising panic. She shouldn’t be here. The cat returned, pushed itself against her legs, and walked back to the warlock, who had started crying. She’d never seen him like that before. When they’d had dealings with him during her time in the Circle, he’d always been confident, cocky actually. Except that day in the Institute, she reminded herself. Valentine had buried his sword in the warlock’s back, and although gravely wounded, Magnus had still tried to save the girl and her pack. 

“It hurts… Please, not my hands… Please don’t.” 

He curled up even tighter, trying to hide from his tormentor and she swallowed hard. She knew who had done this to the warlock. Robert, Nightweather and Keywalker. The cat meowed again and pushed against her calves, trying to get her to move. But she couldn’t do this. She wasn’t supposed to be here. Wiping away her tears and straightening her back, she turned to leave, hopefully undetected. Someone in this much pain shouldn’t be on display. She shouldn’t be watching.

“Mother, please don’t leave me… I love you… Don’t leave me.” 

His voice had gained a new intensity, one she found she couldn’t turn her back on. Alec had mentioned Robert applying the agony rune and she knew it produced the most horrific hallucinations. She’d witnessed that during her time with Valentine, who’d used it to punish Circle members who had disappointed him. She’d never suffered from the agony rune herself, but she knew Shadowhunters who had. 

“I’m not a demon! I’m not… I can’t breathe, please let me go!” 

Maryse drew in a deep breath, briefly closed her eyes in order to center herself, and resolutely turned around. The cat reacted at once, returned to his owner’s lap, and tried to curl up on it, but Magnus kept twitching violently. She could do this, she reminded herself. She was a mother; she’d comforted her children too when they’d suffered from a nightmare. Alec had told her he was in love with Magnus, so she should consider the warlock family, no matter how weird that thought was. She should reach out and comfort him. 

“I can’t breathe, let me go! Mother, help me!” 

The tremors grew more pronounced and she knew she had to act now or get Alec. She carefully sat down on the armrest and tried to figure out what to do. She told herself to forget that they had been enemies once. During that moment he was just a boy calling out for his mother and she knew what to do. She’d been in this situation before. 

Her hands still shook though when she reached for him. A part of her couldn’t believe she was doing this, another told her it was the right thing to do, and she listened to the latter. The first thing she did was to support his left hand, placing it back onto the chair. “No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe. I’ve got you. Don’t be afraid. It’s just a nightmare. It can’t hurt you.” But she was very well aware of the fact that those nightmares were the result of torture, either manually by Nightweather and Keywalker, or by the application of the agony rune which fed on someone’s most painful memories.

She moved toward him and at the same time, gently pulled him against her. She ended up with his head tucked against her chest and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The last thing she expected to happen was for Magnus to wrap his arms around her waist in turn and holding on like his very life depended on it.

“Mother, I’m sorry, I’ll be good. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t die.”

While rocking him gently, she closed her eyes and stroked his hair, all the while reminding herself why she was doing this. He was just a boy calling for his mother. This had happened before. Only back then it had been Alec or Jace. Miraculously Max had never suffered from bad dreams. “You’re going to be just fine. When you wake up, you’ll realize it was just a bad dream. Nightmares can’t hurt you. It’s going to be all right, Magnus.” She surprised herself by adding his name. Until that moment she’d pretended she was comforting one of her sons.

Hearing his name woke Magnus from his nightmare, which felt much too real. First, he’d relived Robert binding him to Max’ corpse and then he’d been back at home. His mother had killed herself and his stepfather had wanted to drown him. Like the boy he’d been back then, he’d called out for his ibu, but her dead eyes had stared back at him from where she’d hung herself in the barn. 

Slowly, he became aware of the fact that he wasn’t alone. He knew he wasn’t asleep anymore, because someone was holding him, tightly at that, and stroking his hair. Reassuring words flowed through the room, intent on soothing him. At first he thought it was Alec, because who else could it be? But then he realized he was holding on to a woman. The voice was that of a woman’s too. He froze, as he had no idea what was going on. 

“See, the nightmare’s gone. You can go back to sleep now. You don’t have to be scared anymore.” Maryse had sensed Magnus go still against her and assumed the nightmare had ended. The warlock had gone back to a more peaceful sleep. “You should rest after everything you’ve been through. I’m more sorry than you’ll ever know. No one should have to go through the amount of pain you did.” She slowly guided his head back against the headrest of the chair, lowered his arms, and flinched at seeing his disfigured left wrist again, a reminder of Robert’s cruelty. “I’m sorry he hurt you like that.” 

He knew that voice. It was Maryse Lightwood, a woman who hated him. What was she doing here? And why had she been holding him? He felt too embarrassed to reveal he was awake and took the easy way out, pretending to be asleep. He sensed her covering him with the throw and even tucking it around his form. The Chairman quickly claimed his lap and stared purring, maybe even in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I hope you’ll sleep more peacefully now. For what it’s worth, I AM sorry, Magnus Bane.” She brushed some dark hair behind his ear and wondered how he could look so young and vulnerable when he was so old. But she knew he wasn’t faking it. In a way, he was vulnerable, especially after living through that nightmare. Once she was certain he was comfortable, she headed for the doorway. She had no idea what had happened, but she felt calm. For some reason comforting Magnus Bane had helped her work through her own anxiety. She actually managed a weak smile when she reached for the door, but that was when she discovered she’d been watched.

“Mum, thank you.” Alec had wanted to check on Magnus while his mother was using the bathroom and had then happened upon her soothing his boyfriend, who was suffering from a nightmare. She’d come such a long way and he felt immensely proud of her. “Magnus has nightmares about what Robert did to him, so thank you for reaching out when you didn’t have to. I know the two of you have history and…” He stopped talking when she placed her finger against his lips, indicating he should be quiet. 

Alec witnessing her reaching out to Magnus was unexpected. She even felt slightly embarrassed for having been caught during such an emotional moment, as she’d repressed her own feelings for decades. Only after she’d been deruned she’d allowed them back in and she’d finally discovered who she really was. She liked the current Maryse; she was the best version of herself. That was also the reason why she was going to face this instead of running away or pretending it hadn’t happened. “He looks so young,” she said eventually after thinking it over. “And he’s been through a grueling ordeal. I’m glad he has you to care for him. Alec, do you really love him?” If the answer was yes, she planned to fully support him. 

“Yes, I do. I love him. I’ve only known him for a week, but I know he’s the one. I know it here,” he said and placed his right hand over his heart. 

She wrapped her fingers around that hand and turned it around, as she’d already caught a glance of the rune there. He’d told her he’d used it to help strengthen the warlock. “And it works? Magnus’ mark works as well?”

Alec nodded. “I’ll make sure the agony rune is removed. I’ll ask the Silent Brothers to help, but the bind to rune – it’s helping him heal.”

“You know he should be dead. He’s a warlock; applying that rune should have killed him.”

“There’s a reason he survived and he told me. But I can’t betray his trust by telling you without his permission. Please try to understand.” He hoped she didn’t take this as rejection, because he didn’t want to lose her. He loved his mother, especially now that she loved him back so freely. 

“I understand, don’t worry. Everyone’s entitled to their privacy.” And their secrets. She really didn’t mind. Maybe one day, should Magnus Bane ever come to trust her, the warlock would tell her. “What are you still doing here in the corridor? Your boyfriend needs you.” 

The wink she gave him made his heart skip a beat. “Thank you for accepting this.” He burrowed her in a hug, holding her close, and thanking the Angel for letting him have this. 

“Go on. I’ll stay with Isabelle tonight.” Lucian would understand. “Maybe talk to her tomorrow if you can? She needs her big brother.”

Alec nodded and looking at her, he decided to reach out. “If you want to join us for brunch you’re more than welcome. I want you and Magnus to get along. If you’d take that first step then… I’d really appreciate that. He thinks you hate him.”

“I did in the past, but that’s a long time ago,” she said, opting for the truth. “But things change, people change.” She’d changed. “I’ll be there.”

“Great, let’s say about ten? Maybe bring some food if you can? Magnus’ magic is still weak and when I checked the cupboards earlier the only things I found were coffee and tea.”

She laughed warmly. “I’ll feed the two of you. Thank you for giving me this chance.”

“Thanks for taking it, mum.” He couldn’t put into words how much this meant to him. 

“Now get going.” Maryse gently pushed him toward the apothecary and watched him disappear inside. When she returned to the kitchen to support Isabelle and Jace, her step was lighter and her mind at peace.

//

Magnus’ right hand automatically patted the Chairman, who kept purring, but he barely registered the cat’s presence. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened just now. Maryse Lightwood had comforted him. What was the world coming to when he could no longer count on his enemies to hate him? He’d avoided her for decades and now this had happened!

“Magnus? You look…” Alec wasn’t sure how to describe that expression. Spaced out maybe? “Are you okay? I want you in bed instead. Is that fine with you?” Maybe he was over asking the warlock, who remained oblivious. So Alec sat on his heels in front of Magnus, reached for his stele, and activated their bind to runes, hoping their temporary bond enabled him to get through to the warlock. “Magnus?”

Warmth, concern and love wrapped themselves around him and helped Magnus focus on who was right in front of him. “Alexander,” he whispered, recognizing the young Shadowhunter, who was also his current boyfriend. The world really had changed if the Inquisitor of all people allowed himself to be in love with a warlock, and a former Shadowhunter who’d once been his mortal enemy had actually held him through a nightmare. 

Alec had said something about going to bed and he wanted that too. Lying down and getting some rest sounded nice – preferably without any nightmares. Alec had renewed their marks, and he hadn’t had a nightmare while they were bonded. So he hoped the rest of the night would be peaceful. But first he needed to know how the meeting had gone. “How did they react upon learning about the charges against Robert? Maryse had had no reason to soothe him. She should have been howling mad at him, blaming him for the trouble Robert was in.

“Izzy took it badly.” Alec twined their fingers, bringing their palms into close contact as it always seemed to help strengthen Magnus. “Izzy and Jace went back home with mum and Lucian will keep an eye on them. Izzy always adored Robert. Now that he’s fallen from his pedestal, it’s hard for her to accept he wasn’t the Shadowhunter she always thought him to be.” But Robert’s image had steadily been breaking apart, he knew that. Robert blaming Isabelle for Max’ death had made his sister turn away from her father, but in her heart, she must have hoped for forgiveness and a return of the love she knew he’d once had for her. 

Alec had mentioned his mother intentionally, wanting to see if Magnus would bring up what had happened just now, but maybe it was too soon. The warlock looked upset. “Let’s go to bed, shall we? You need to lie down and I’m about to crash too.” He helped Magnus, who remained quiet, to his feet and walked him to the bedroom he’d located earlier. It was extremely luxurious as far as he was concerned, but then again, the Clave did preach modesty. Magnus’ apartment was anything but, and he loved it. 

They made a quick stop in the bathroom and Alec relished the fact that Magnus could do most things himself again, like brushing his teeth. The only thing the warlock still struggled with was getting out of his clothes. “Let me help,” he offered and only did so after Magnus had nodded. He removed the sweater and helped his boyfriend out of the cargo pants, the socks followed, but he left the boxers in place. 

Once they were both ready for bed, Alec led him into the bedroom. They made themselves comfortable in bed and Alec smiled, happy to find Magnus quickly moving into his arms. Looking at the warlock he found him very much awake instead of sleepy as he’d expected. 

His gaze drifted lower and he reached for Magnus’ left hand, which hadn’t improved at all since he’d checked on it that morning. The wrist was still bruised, telling him the fracture remained. He was hesitant to bring up a possible solution, but since he’d nothing to lose he did. “Magnus, can I try something? It may mend your wrist.”

Alert, Magnus raised his head and searched his boyfriend’s eyes. At the moment, he didn’t know what he felt. Maryse reaching out during his nightmare still puzzled him and now Alec’s strength, mixed with feelings of love and devotion, traveled down their bond, cocooning him and making him feel safe. He felt strange, but no longer shaken. Maybe even cared for and worthy for the first time in his life. “Try what, darling?” 

Magnus calling him that was quickly becoming a thing, but it still made Alec feel shy. At least this time he wasn’t blushing like an embarrassed teenager! Alec gently took hold of the injured wrist and traced a rune onto the skin with his fingertips. “Can I apply an iratze?” Suggesting it was tricky since he had no idea how Magnus would react. “It would heal your wrist and we know you can bear marks.”

Magnus had a hard time believing Alec had actually suggested that. He didn’t want more Angelic runes on him. It was bad enough Robert had marked him with that agony rune! Though he had to admit he didn’t mind the bind to rune these days. It was helping him heal. It was his own fault that his wrist hadn’t improved; he’d used too much magic today when he really couldn’t afford to do so. Rationally he knew Alec’s suggestion was sound, but emotionally it was a different matter all together. 

“It’s your decision, Magnus. Of course it is, but I do think it’ll help.” It might also be useful in the future, should Magnus get hurt again and lack the magic to heal himself. He found he couldn’t stop tracing the rune onto the bronze skin with a fingertip, really wanting to see it there. But he’d respect Magnus’ decision; he always would.

Magnus was no stranger to Angelic runes. He knew what they looked like and what they did and so he easily recognized the iratze Alec’s fingertips kept drawing onto his wrist. “Alec, I don’t know if I want that.” Those piercing eyes sought out his and he sighed. “I’m a warlock. I never asked for this. I never wanted them to mark me.” And he’d never wanted to be able to wear Angelic runes! The fact that the bind to mark actually worked still shocked him on some level. He was a warlock. His father was a Prince of Hell - and yes, a fallen angel – but his blood was basically demonic. It was unheard of that drinking from the Mortal Cup should have made him ascend. Something like that didn’t happen to those born of demon blood!

Alec’s thumb moved against the palm of his right hand, tracing the bind to rune sitting there. “This is helping, isn’t it?” He wasn’t going to pressure Magnus, but he did want the warlock to seriously consider the option. “Do I still feel warm and fuzzy to you?”

Magnus eyes closed momentarily focusing on the emotions and energy running through him, strengthening his very core. “In a way, but it’s deepened. I can feel your love for me,” he said sincerely as he refused to lie to his Shadowhunter. There was no use doing so at any rate; Alec knew how he felt. 

“Then why not try this? Are you afraid it’ll make you sick? I don’t think it will. You never reacted badly to reapplying the bind to mark. I can stop if it hurts too much. It’ll sting a little, I can’t help that, but there shouldn’t be any pain. I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t convinced it’ll work.” He would never willingly endanger Magnus or intentionally hurt him. 

He was getting fed up with living like this. Magnus hated being incapacitated and having to depend on Alec for something as simple as removing his clothes. His magic still needed to recover, but it was fighting on two fronts now, trying to heal his body and rebuild his magical core at the same time. Once his injuries had healed his magic could concentrate on his core and it would rebuild faster. “Do it,” he said softly, making up his mind and presenting his shattered wrist to the Shadowhunter. He’d bear the pain if it meant healing his hand.

Alec didn’t proceed right away. First he searched Magnus’ eyes. Nodding to himself, he reached for his stele. “Do you want to draw it yourself?” Magnus might feel safer that way, knowing for certain what rune would end up on his skin. He doubted the warlock had known that Robert was about to draw the agony rune back then.

“I trust you,” Magnus whispered and meant it. He did trust this Shadowhunter. “You do it. I don’t want to end up doing it wrong.” It took Alec another moment to nod and place his stele at the inside of his injured wrist. “Do it,” he repeated, although he wasn’t sure why he was giving permission. Maybe he just wanted the pain to stop. 

“I won’t let you down.” Alec steadied his nerves, placed the stele onto Magnus’ skin, and fluently drew the rune. He hated causing his boyfriend discomfort, but Magnus hardly showed any. That didn’t mean it wasn’t there, just that the warlock was repressing it. Upon finishing it, he involuntarily held his breath, waiting for it to activate. 

Staring at the new rune now sitting on the inside of his wrist, Magnus wasn’t sure what he felt. The emotions running through him made him nervous and he looked at Alec, wondering if his boyfriend felt like that too, but Alec merely stared at the iratze in utter concentration. Nothing happened and Magnus was about to tell the Shadowhunter that it wasn’t working when his wrist started setting itself, straightening out the bones and pulling them into the correct position while healing the fracture. A minute later, he was able to bend his wrist like it had never been broken in the first place.

“It worked!” Alec enthusiastically kissed Magnus, pressing his lips onto his boyfriend’s and savoring the fact that the last injury Robert had inflicted had finally healed. “It worked,” he repeated, staring into Magnus’ big eyes. 

It had worked, Magnus couldn’t deny that, but he still had mixed feelings about another rune having been added to his body. At least this one hadn’t brought him pain. It had given him healing instead. “I guess this answers the question of me being able to bear new marks.” He hadn’t been completely sure about that. Alec’s look however told him his lover had never had such doubts. What did this make him? He wasn’t just a warlock anymore, he was something new, and he didn’t know how to deal with that. 

Magnus’ eyes were always expressive and Alec easily read the confusion in them. He placed the stele aside, reminding himself to ask Izzy for an additional one when he talked to her tomorrow. Magnus should have one of his own.

“The Clave won’t like this,” Magnus remarked, still staring at the iratze. “They’ll want to keep this silent.” And he wasn’t sure he minded. He didn’t want his fellow Downworlders to find out about this.

“The Clave will have no choice but to accept and welcome this. It was one of their own – a council member – who did this to you. You’re not to blame for what happened, Magnus. You’re the victim. Keeping this silent will be difficult, most certainly among Shadowhunters since there will be a public trial, but maybe we can stop it from spreading out into the Downworld.” He was no fool; he knew Magnus worried about this.

Well, he’d been a fool to hope he could keep this private. Magnus had completely forgotten about the upcoming trial. “Your mother, she…” He couldn’t keep silent about this either. If he wanted their relationship to work, he had to talk about the things that worried him. “I had a nightmare and she…”

“She comforted you,” Alec finished for him, seeing how hard it was on his boyfriend to talk about it. “She’s changed a great deal since they stripped her of her runes. At first, I worried about her – a lot, but lately, she seems to be at peace with herself. I’ve never known her to be this loving, to be an actual mum…” Maybe he’d revealed more than he should have, judging by Magnus’ puzzled expression. “She dedicated herself to the Clave after what had happened with the Circle. Once she was free of the Clave, she… I think she was finally able to start living for herself.”

Magnus nodded. He did understand how being deruned would have changed Maryse Lightwood. But for her to actually reach out and hold him… She had comforted him when he’d been dreaming about his mother after she’d hung herself, which was something he would one day share with Alec, but not right now. 

“I understand the two of you have a history. I know what happened at the New York Institute back then, when the Whitelaws were killed.” Alec proceeded with caution. Magnus was already emotional and he didn’t want to bring back more unpleasant memories, but he was curious.

After all the emotional bloodletting he’d already done, Magnus figured he could do one more thing for Alec. “Valentine was torturing a young werewolf. He’d placed silver coins on her eyelids, causing her go to blind. I was trying to get her out when…” He hesitated; his memory might not be perfect after living for over four centuries, but he would never forget what had happened that night. “Valentine plunged his blade into my back and…” Magnus shook his head. Maybe he couldn’t do this after all, at least not that part.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, gently rubbing the fingers of Magnus’ right hand while slipping his left arm around the warlock’s shoulder, bringing him closer and hugging him. “That must have hurt.” Hearing Magnus talk about fighting Valentine was the strangest thing. It was easy to forget how old the warlock was and what he’d been through when all you saw was a nineteen year old. 

“I don’t know if your mother participated in the killing. I know Robert did. Your mother actually seemed shocked near the end.” He did remember that. Also that she’d said she was fighting for a better world for her son, but he wasn’t going to burden Alec with that. His boyfriend didn’t need to know. He’d reached the limits of what he was able to deal with for today; he couldn’t do this anymore. “Alexander, can we talk about this some other time? I…” Fuck, his voice shook.

“Of course, don’t pressure yourself. It’s up to you to decide what you want to share and when to tell me to shut up,” he said, ending on a teasing note. He hoped Magnus would be able to get some sleep tonight. The warlock snuggled closer and he tucked the dark head beneath his chin. “I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe,“ he vowed; it was a promise he meant to keep for the rest of his life.

TBC


	15. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse talks, Magnus listens.

Part 15

Their sleep had been peaceful. Magnus hadn’t suffered any nightmares and Alec had held onto him through the night. He woke up like that, spooning Magnus and with their right hands still locked. A moan escaped him, finding himself hard and his cock pressing against his boyfriend’s ass. He’d never dared to dream of having this, of holding another man and loving him. Alec pressed a kiss onto Magnus’ shoulder, but decided against waking him just yet, as a look at the clock showed it was only nine in the morning and his mother wouldn’t visit for another hour. Magnus needed his sleep after everything he’d been through.

With utmost care Alec managed to free himself without waking up his boyfriend. His gaze moved to the inside of Magnus’ wrist. Last night had really happened then, finding the iratze on the warlock’s arm. Magnus was nothing short of amazing to have allowed it! 

After a quick, but much needed stop in the bathroom, he slipped into yesterday’s clothes, wondering why he hadn’t brought an overnight bag. Well, he’d pick up clothes at the Institute later, as he did plan to visit and talk to Isabelle. Jace might be supporting her right now, but she also needed him. 

He’d never been more happy to find coffee in the cupboards, which were embarrassingly empty. On his way back from the Institute he’d get some groceries, but for now he busied himself making coffee. Magnus’ cat walked up to him, meowing, and pushing his empty food bowl toward him, making him laugh. The Chairman’s character fitted Magnus’ perfectly. He located some canned cat food and fed it to the feline, which promptly started eating. 

All right, so he’d taken care of the pet; now it was time to look after its master. He filled two mugs with coffee, put them onto a tray and added milk and sugar in case Magnus didn’t like his coffee black. Some leftover pastries still sat on the counter and he smiled, seeing someone had wrapped them up to make sure they were still edible in the morning, so he added those to the tray as well. He’d forgotten to remind the warlock that he shouldn’t use his magic, and most certainly not in order to provide them with pastries! Hopefully his mother brought lots of food, as he was hungry. 

On his way back to their bedroom, Alec looked his fill, taking in the interesting items making up the loft. In the corridor he noticed a seraph blade, hanging from the wall and safely stored away in a glass case. Why did Magnus have one in his home? It was one of the few weapons that could kill a warlock. 

He was still frowning when he walked into their bedroom, finding Magnus awake, but looking dazed. The warlock was in the middle of sitting up, but continued to struggle with the pillows he wanted to recline against. Alec quickly placed the tray onto the nightstand and walked over to the bed. He reached for the pillows, adjusted them, and then kissed Magnus on the cheek. “Morning, I come bearing gifts.”

Blinking his eyes, Magnus wasn’t sure where he was and whom he was with. Yesterday’s events had taken their toll on him and he felt disoriented. 

Alec quickly caught on and sat on the side of the bed, cocking his head in an attempt to make eye contact. “Magnus? Are you here with me?” Those cat eyes seemed troubled. They focused on the iratze on his arm and Magnus rubbed it with the palm of his hand. “It’s really there,” Alec whispered, wanting to support his boyfriend. “It fixed your wrist.”

Flexing it, Magnus found his wrist healed and the pain gone. Wiggling his fingers, he slowly started to believe that he was whole once more, at least where his body was concerned. Reaching deep inside him, he examined the state his magic was in; it too was restoring itself and felt stronger than it had been last night when they’d gone to bed. He was finally healing.

“Maybe I should make you some tea instead. I’m not so sure about giving you caffeine.” Alec couldn’t help worrying. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus mumbled, still needing a moment to deal with this new situation. He bore another Angelic rune and this time it hadn’t hurt. Yes, Alec drawing it had caused his skin to sting, but it hadn’t been like when Robert had drawn that first rune. “I really am,” he said, seeing Alec’s concerned expression. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I’m afraid I’m only going to make it worse.” Alec cringed.

“What did you do?” Magnus didn’t like the sound of that.

Looking worried, Alec admitted, “I invited my mother over. She should be here in ten minutes.”

“Ten?” Magnus couldn’t believe this was happening. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He hated the idea of Maryse seeing him like this.

“You needed your sleep.” Alec rested a hand at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, gently rubbing the skin there. “I truly believe you have nothing to worry about. Not after what happened last night.”

Magnus nibbled on his bottom lip, hating he couldn’t control his nervousness. Resting his hand in Alec’s, he twined their fingers and pulled it into his lap. “I still find it hard to believe that she reached out.”

“She has changed,” Alec said thoughtfully. “Now, do you want coffee or something else?”

“We don’t have much at home.” He needed to stock up on food. Raising his hand and about to let his magic fill up the kitchen cupboards, he was surprised when Alec caught it in his. 

“You promised,” Alec reminded him, “No magic until your core is fully restored. I didn’t like you using your magic yesterday and it’s certainly not happening again today. If necessary we’ll do things the mundane way. I’ll even brave grocery shopping for you.” 

“I’m fine,” Magnus objected, but then lowered his hand. “But you’re right, I promised.” And his word was his bond. Maybe he should make good use of the remaining eight minutes and make himself presentable before Maryse showed up. Too late, as his wards announced a visitor and quickly identified her. “You should get the door, she’s about to knock.”

Alec grinned at hearing said predicted knock five seconds later. “Magic is truly remarkable! Now, don’t worry, just join us in the kitchen when you’re ready and don’t worry about making an impression on her. I love the way you look right now.” He hugged Magnus, deeply inhaling his boyfriend’s scent, which was quickly becoming familiar. “Sorry, I have to go.” 

“Go, Shadowhunter,” Magnus said, waving his hand toward the doorway. Alec suddenly taking off made him shake his head, as he felt a little bemused. But then his smile faded, realizing he was about to face Maryse Lightwood.

//

“Mum! It’s great to see you!” He really was relieved to have her here. In the past, they’d had a strained relationship, but the way she was now, she was easy to be around. 

“Alec!” Receiving such a warm welcome was something she’d hoped for and she dropped the bags she’d been carrying in order to pull him into her arms. Hugging him, she closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the moment. “I brought food,” she said and winked while he took her coat.

“Thanks, the kitchen cupboards are empty except for coffee, tea and cat food.”

Ah, she remembered the cat who now walked up to her in greeting. “What’s his name?”

“Chairman Meow,” Alec replied, rolling back his eyes. “Don’t ask me why, it’s stupid.” But also very Magnus. 

Maryse stroked its back, but then reached for the bags. “Right, let’s take this to the kitchen.”

“Let me!” Alec quickly grabbed the groceries before she could. “You don’t have to carry those!”

“I already did,” she pointed out to him with a smile. A smile, which was then wiped off her face.

“Mum?” Alec frowned; what had caused that change in his mother? Following the direction of her stare, she seemed to be looking at the seraph blade he’d wondered about earlier. “What’s wrong?” 

“I know that blade,” she mumbled as she approached the glass case. “It was Valentine’s. He said he’d lost it,” she swallowed hard, “at the New York Institute. By the Angel…” She took a step away from the weapon. “He never lost it. He used it to stab Magnus.”

“And Magnus kept it? Why would he do that?” Alec had never considered that possibility. 

“You need to ask him if you want to know that. I have no idea.” She composed herself again, reminding herself that she was here for a reason; to make amends and to show her son she accepted his relationship with Magnus Bane. Although Lucian had stayed the night and had held her, she’d been unable to sleep, her thoughts always going back to the way the warlock had called out for his mother.

“Mum?” Alec placed the bags onto the counter and gave her a long, probing look. 

“It’s nothing,” she assured him. “Just memories.” She looked about, taking in the kitchen appliances. “I hope you still like pancakes.”

“I love pancakes.” Pancake day at the Institute had always been his favorite, even though those pancakes had been barely edible. “Do you cook these days?”

Maryse chuckled. “I was no kitchen princess in the past, but these days I might surprise you.” Too bad she’d forgotten to bring an apron, but she’d manage. She removed everything she needed from the bags and managed to retrieve a pan. “I doubt your boyfriend does much cooking,” she concluded. 

Hearing her call Magnus his boyfriend made Alec smile in a silly way. She’d accepted their relationship then. “He probably uses magic most of the time.” He busied himself setting the table, pouring the orange juice she’d brought, and stole a cherry from the fruit salad. “He promised not to use his magic until he’s fully recovered, and he tries to keep that promise, but yesterday he had to use some. That drained him.”

Maryse nodded while readying the batter. “Did he get any sleep?” If she wanted to be a part of Alec’s life she had to make an effort, she’d learned that since she’d been stripped of her runes. And she wanted this; she wanted her son to love her and to be a part of this. 

“He did,” Alec happily reported, sipping from the orange juice. He wavered, but then told her. “He let me apply an iratze to his broken wrist, which is now healed. Whatever Robert did to him, he’s fully capable of bearing our runes.”

Maryse momentarily stopped stirring, but then continued before pouring some of the batter into the hot pan. Her first thoughts had been about the Clave and what they’d do once they found out, but then she reminded herself that this wasn’t about duty anymore and her son the Inquisitor. “That must be hard on a warlock,” she said after careful consideration. 

“It is.” Alec recalled Magnus’ confusion earlier that morning. “And I want that agony rune removed as quickly as possible.” 

“It won’t hurt him – having it removed.” Maryse started on another pancake, happy to be able to keep busy while they discussed this. Being stripped of her runes had been punishment, but things would be different for Magnus. “The Silent Brothers will take good care of him.” She understood the need to have that particular mark removed, by the Angel, she felt the same way. “No one should ever have to bear the agony rune, let alone suffer the pain it brings.”

Magnus, standing just around the corner, had listened in on their conversation. Although having Maryse Lightwood in his home was unnerving, he had felt touched listening to their conversation. Maybe there was more to the woman than he’d originally thought. As she was also Alec’s mother, he promised himself he’d try to make this work. “Morning,” he said, stepping into his kitchen, but lingering near the doorway, his courage suddenly deserting him. 

“Morning!” Alec jumped to his feet, marched over to his boyfriend, and kissed him full on the lips.

It was the last thing Magnus expected now that Maryse was here and he squirmed nervously. This wasn’t a good way to start a confrontation with Maryse Lightwood. 

“Hey, why are you wearing yesterday’s clothes? You don’t even like Shadowhunter garb.” Alec made sure his tone was light and teasing, but he did wonder, having seen Magnus’ walk in closet earlier.

They carried Alec’s scent, that was why, but Magnus wasn’t going to admit that in Maryse’s presence. He shrugged his shoulders instead. Maryse turned around and looked at him. She was smiling at them, but that changed when she stared at him in something akin to shock. What had he done wrong this time? Magnus realized his mistake when she continued to stare at his eyes. He’d forgotten to put up the glamour! He hadn’t been able to do that for a week and he’d gotten used to not hiding his real eyes. But now that Maryse was here… Magnus gathered his magic and was relieved to find it was enough to apply a glamour which he promptly did. 

Alec frowned deeply, looking at brown eyes all of a sudden. Hadn’t they already talked about this? “No magic, Magnus, you’re still healing. You don’t want to drain yourself by maintaining it.” Magnus shuffling his feet showed how nervous the warlock was about meeting his mother and Alec blamed himself for putting his boyfriend in this situation to begin with. “You promised; no magic,” he reminded Magnus, using it as a last resort.

Magnus did feel guilty about breaking his promise, but he couldn’t bear Maryse Lightwood staring at him like that. 

“Alec, why don’t you make the rest of the pancakes? I’d like a word with Magnus.” Maryse straightened her back and drew in a deep breath. She’d been awake most of the night, trying to think of what she would say when facing Magnus. She’d prepared a speech, but looking at the warlock now, she knew she had to follow her heart instead. He’d never seemed vulnerable to her before – but last night had changed things. Magnus Bane had greatly suffered at the hands of the Clave, the Circle, and recently because of Robert. The fact that he failed to hide just how insecure he felt made her move toward him, handing Alec her spatula. “Make sure they don’t burn.” A wink accompanied her words, and although he wavered, Alec eventually nodded and made his way over to the stove.

Alec moving out of his reach made Magnus even more nervous. Especially now that Maryse advanced on him. Thankfully he was still close to the doorway in case he needed to get out. 

“May I call you Magnus?” Maryse studied him closely, finding him jittery and eagerly eyeing the doorway. The great Magnus Bane was thinking about fleeing the room? That thought sobered her up. 

Magnus nodded, since she kept looking at him. He didn’t trust his voice, so he kept quiet.

“Maybe we should sit down first,” Maryse mused aloud, knowing he was still not well. She gestured toward the kitchen chairs and sat down herself.

Magnus seated himself opposite her, though he would have preferred to flee the kitchen instead. Alec kept giving him reassuring looks, but that didn’t help much. If only he knew what Maryse was up to!

Keeping his distance and trusting his mother to know what to do was one of the hardest things Alec had ever done, but he held on to the thought that she’d changed.

“Magnus, I want to apologize to you, something which is long overdue.” His eyes – the warlock mark she had once detested him for – widened. She’d surprised him – good. “As a matter of fact, I owe you more than one, but let me start by apologizing for my actions during my time with Valentine. I made some very bad decisions and a lot of Downworlders paid the price. You’re one of them. I still remember that day in the Institute when the Whitelaws died.” She hadn’t killed any of them, but she had stood by and watched it happen. She hadn’t tried to stop Robert or the rest of their group. “Robert wanted to kill you, that’s why he threw that knife, and although I regret it hit Marian instead, I do not regret it missing you.”

Magnus had absolutely no idea what was happening. It was like living in a dream – thankfully not a nightmare! What was she talking about?

“After Valentine plunged his blade in your back, you still tried to protect that little girl and her pack. I didn’t see it back then – the difference between right and wrong, but I like to think I do now.” She’d been apologizing a lot lately, but it had resulted in her having more friends and even a lover. She’d never thought Lucian would ever forgive her, but he had.

“Maryse, I –“ But Magnus had no idea what to say and when Maryse interrupted him, he let her.

“I’m also very sorry for what Robert did to you. I can’t and won’t excuse what he did. Max was my son too, but I would never even consider bringing him back from the dead, especially if it required your life force to do so. The amount of pain that you suffered because of my former husband is inexcusable.”

“You’re not to blame,” Magnus cut in, before she could continue.

“I know that, Magnus, but still, he hurt you – badly.” Her gaze settled on the agony rune on his arm and then descended onto the bind to mark on the palm of his hand. Looking at the iratze, she recognized her son’s handiwork. “I’m so very sorry.”

Alec wiped away a tear that had managed to slide down his face. Damn, he’d burned that pancake! 

Maryse reaching for his hand and then holding it in hers was another unexpected move, and Magnus wanted to pull his hand away, but he didn’t. She’d gone out of her way to apologize and to make sure he knew she accepted this, but still… having Maryse Lightwood out of all people hold his hand felt surreal. Had he entered some sort of alternate dimension? 

“I hope that, in time, you’ll come to realize that I’ve changed. I’m happy for Alec that he finally found his true love. You do realize you’re stuck with him for the rest of your life? He’s the loyal kind.” Which made Magnus her son in law, if she continued that line of thought and she was quite happy about it. “I smell burned pancakes,” she said in voice she’d used when her children were little. “I’d better save our meal!” She squeezed Magnus’ hand one more time and then got to her feet, proud of the way she’d handled that without bursting out into tears. “Go be with your boyfriend. We eat in ten,” she told Alec, not surprised to see his eyes swimming. 

“Thanks, mum.” Alec hugged her tightly and then made his way over to Magnus, who looked utterly confused. “Drink this.” He moved the orange juice closer to his boyfriend. “It’s healthy and I want to get some vitamins in you.”

Magnus complied without giving it much thought. The sensation of the orange juice hitting his tongue helped him focus and he looked at his boyfriend instead. “What happened just now?”

“Mum welcomed you into the family.” Realizing what kind of family that was, he said, “If you want that. The Lightwoods haven’t exactly been good to you in the past.”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Magnus said, gasping slightly and resting his hand at Alec’s neck. “Of course I want what you’re offering.” He knew the next few days, maybe even weeks, would be awkward, but he wanted this. He even wanted to befriend Maryse.

“I love you,” Alec whispered and smiled happily, kissing his boyfriend once more, but this time it was slow and gentle. He even forgot about his mother being in the kitchen with them when he deepened the kiss.

Maryse hummed softly, pleased that Alec finally allowed himself to have this. She would do her best to make this work.

TBC

This is where I intended to end the story the second time, but Magnus still wasn’t satisfied, so I had to start writing (and rewriting) again!


	16. I never wanted that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the announcement of Robert's judgment.

Part 16

Several weeks later

Being back in Idris was the strangest thing. The last time he’d been here he’d been severely injured. It was only thanks to his boyfriend that he’d made a full recovery. His magical core had completely rebuilt itself and his magic was stronger than ever. Magnus finally felt like himself again. 

Wearing a dashing outfit helped him maintain his confident façade. He’d not overdone it, but he needed to feel safe. Since today Robert’s verdict would be announced he’d opted for a black, knee-length coat, a purple shirt and matching black pants. Maybe he’d gone overboard with the make up – the eye liner in particular, but he needed his armor in place. Today was going to be taxing. 

Magnus was nervous as hell. Although his presence wasn’t required he’d decided to attend. In light of all the overwhelming evidence they’d decided not to call upon him as a witness, so he was spared having to give testimony, which was a huge relief. He hadn’t been looking forward to having to share his ordeal in public.

Alec and he had discussed what would happen at the last day of the trial before he’d decided to attend. He regretted that Alec couldn’t be at his side today, but the Inquisitor needed to oversee the trial and to ensure all procedures were followed. Alec had hinted he already knew what Robert’s sentence would be, but had been unwilling to share. And Magnus got it. Until the verdict was official things could still change. He was surprised the Clave had allowed for a trial in the first place, but then again, the Clave had acted out of character in a lot of ways. 

The Clave had allowed Maryse to attend the announcement of judgment, if she desired so. She’d opted in, knowing Magnus needed as many friendly faces around him as possible. The two of them had buried their hatchet and Maryse had gone out of her way to support him. He was beginning to think of her as a dear friend. 

Isabelle had preferred to stay at the Institute. Apparently she couldn’t face her father. Or maybe she didn’t want to. Magnus fully understood and even applauded her decision. That girl needed to do whatever was necessary to protect herself. 

The Clave had also surprised Magnus by having Keywalker, Nightweather. Ashland and Earthwood stripped of their runes. They had also been banished from Idris. It was more than he’d expected. After all, the Clave had sentenced four Shadowhunters to severe punishment because of a Downworlder. He couldn’t remember something like that ever happening before. 

Jace stood next to Maryse and waved him over. Magnus was immensely relieved to see them and to have them at his side, although he still wasn’t sure why he was here in the first place. Why was he doing this to himself?

“Magnus!” Maryse caught him in her arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Maryse, I do need to breathe,” Magnus gently reminded her and she loosened her hold, but only slightly. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, but her smile told a different story. During these last two weeks she’d come to care for the warlock. Once Alec and Magnus had made her a part of their life, she’d eagerly accepted him and tried hard to convince them that she supported them. 

“I’m not sure why you want to do this,” Jace started and shrugged, “but you can count on us to have your back.” Initially he’d wanted to stay away, but when his parabatai had told him that Magnus would be there, he’d changed his mind. He wasn’t going to desert Magnus now. 

“Thank you both.” Magnus knew he was blessed to have them at his side. Being in Idris made his skin crawl and he couldn’t wait to leave the place. Having a warlock like him in the heart of Idris had to feel blasphemous to the Nephilim, especially considering why he was here; to see one of their own sentenced. 

“Magnus!”

Magnus closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then turned around to greet Lorenzo. What was the warlock doing here? Ah, Andrew might have something to do with that. “Lorenzo, Andrew, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Lorenzo took hold of Magnus’ hand and shook it. “We warlocks need to watch out for each other. Even though some Shadowhunters can be trusted,” and he gave Andrew a blinding smile, “others not so much.” 

Magnus felt guilty for ever thinking badly of the other warlock. Lorenzo had sent him several fire messages these last few weeks, inquiring how he was doing. He’d replied, but very curtly, as he’d had too much on his mind. 

“It does help to have the Inquisitor on your side,” Andrew hinted and winked at Magnus. “Alec will be back at your side shortly. In the mean time, you’ve got us.”

“And me,” sounded from behind him. Magnus instantly recognized the voice. “Jem!” 

Jem moved forward and pulled the warlock into his arms. Magnus looked well, and if he wasn’t mistaken, completely healed. He’d worried about his old friend, but he’d been tying up loose ends from his time with the Brotherhood. He’d also helped Magnus set up a meeting with Brother Enoch later today. After the trial was done, the Silent Brother would remove the runes Robert had forced upon Magnus. They had even invited him to accompany Magnus, something Jem hadn’t expected, but he had immediately accepted. Still holding on, Jem whispered, “I’m so happy you’re doing better. And you got a boyfriend out of this as well.”

Magnus smiled against Jem’s shoulder, relishing the hug with his entire being. If only he could stay like this for the rest of the day. Reluctantly he let go and took a step back. “You look fine too. So what are you today?”

Jem laughed. “At the moment, a Shadowhunter. We’ll see what happens next. I moved into the Inquisitor’s wing and Jace has been showing me around.” They’d also been training. Sparring with Jace had turned out to be quite challenging and he’d needed to use an iratze more than once.

Jace? His respect for Alec’s parabatai’s grew. If Jace was supporting Jem, Jace had definitely moved into a very small and exclusive circle of people Magnus considered true friends.

“Are you ready to do this?” Lucian had joined them, but had stayed quiet during their reunion. “We should go inside now.” He would keep an eye on all of them.

Was he ready? No, not really, but Magnus needed to do this. Jem claimed his right hand, holding it tightly and smiled encouragingly. At least he didn’t have to do this alone.

//

Magnus expected Robert to act out during the announcement of judgment, but he didn’t. The accused Shadowhunter merely glared at Alec most of the time, and when Robert wasn’t shooting daggers at his oldest son, the Lightwood patriarch stared at him instead. Magnus forced himself to meet that venomous stare as he didn’t want Robert Lightwood to think he’d won. Next to him, Maryse shifted closer, reaching for his other hand and taking it into hers. The palm of her hand was sweaty; this was hard on her too. 

Looking about, he found representatives of the most distinguished Shadowhunter families in attendance. A large number of Council members sat opposite him and the Consul had chosen to sit next to the Inquisitor. He knew it was out of the ordinary as he’d witnessed such trials before. Behind both of them stood Brother Enoch, as always composed and still.

It was the Consul and not the Inquisitor that stood up when it was time to announce the verdict. Alec remained seated, but didn’t seem worried, much to Magnus’ relief. He had no idea what was going on. He still expected Robert to get off easy. After all, Robert Lightwood was a Shadowhunter and the wronged party only a Downworlder. 

“Robert Lightwood, we have reached a verdict. Please rise.” Consul Penhallow’s concentration didn’t stray; she kept her gaze firmly on the accused. 

Robert slowly got to his feet, and if looks could kill, he’d be dead now. Magnus had never had such a deadly look aimed at him before. If Robert got off with a slap on the wrist, the man would come for him. Magnus knew he would then spend a lifetime looking over his shoulder. And he did expect the Clave to let Robert off easy. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Jem comforted his friend. “No matter what the outcome, you’re not alone.”

Hearing that did reassure Magnus and he nodded thankfully. This was it. What would his future be like? Would he get a chance to live his life in peace or would the Clave return freedom to Robert Lightwood ?

“Robert Lightwood, after careful consideration, the Council, the Inquisitor, and I have agreed on your sentence. You’ll be stripped of your runes –“

“No!” Robert shook his head fervently. “Not because of a filthy Downworlder!”

“Silence!” Alec rose from his chair and stood his ground next to Jia. He’d tried to stay mostly out of this, as it was a family affair and he might have been accused of clouded judgment, but he wouldn’t let Robert humiliate Magnus in public! “Shut up and listen!”

Magnus blinked in surprise. Had Alec really said that? Looking at Robert, he found the Lightwood patriarch seething with anger, but he remained quiet – for now.

Jia scraped her throat and then continued. “You will be stripped of your runes, but we won’t banish you.”

Robert seemed confused and shook his head. “Why derune me and…?”

Well, being stripped of his runes was major punishment for any Shadowhunter, Magnus thought. It was a harder sentence than he’d expected. Maryse moved closer to him and he gave her a reassuring smile. This had to bring back memories for her. 

“He deserves much worse!” Maryse didn’t agree with the verdict, finding it much too light for the crimes Robert had committed.

Jia didn’t take kindly to being interrupted again. At her signal, a guard grabbed Robert and covered his mouth. “The Inquisitor told you to stop talking. You only have yourself to blame.” She glared at him for good measure and then resumed, “Instead, you’ll stay in Idris. You’re to be incarcerated beneath the Silent City and Brother Shadrach will be your warden, making sure you won’t escape. Your crimes were severe and so must be your punishment. At one point we considered the death sentence, but we want you to suffer the way you made Magnus Bane suffer. This ruling is final. Take him away.”

Robert tried to break free, but the guards’ hold was too strong. They dragged him out of the hall and suddenly peace had been restored.

Maryse, still reeling from the verdict and Robert’s reaction to it, composed herself and looked at Magnus. He seemed shaken to the core. His eyes, unglamoured and big, showed how bewildered he was. It told her that the warlock had never expected the Clave to punish one of their own that severely. Magnus’ past, negative experiences had led him to believe that Robert would get off easy. But not this time! “That’s better,” she stated firmly. “That’s appropriate.”

The Clave had sentenced Robert Lightwood to be stripped of his runes and incarnation for life? Had someone told Magnus this in advance, he would have called them mad. He quickly sought out Alec’s eyes, fearing the expression in them, for Robert was his boyfriend’s father and passing this particular judgment had to hurt. But when their eyes met, he found only determination in them, and a smile – just for him – on Alec’s lips. He didn’t know how, but Alec had made his peace with this.

//

“Alec asked me to take you guys to his office. He’ll join us the moment he can.” Andrew felt the punishment was just, especially since he’d seen from up close how much Magnus had suffered at Robert’s hands. 

Magnus hardly heard Andrew. His head still reeled, trying to somehow deal with the outcome of the trial. Incarceration for life, he hadn’t wanted that. He’d never wanted to destroy the Lightwood family!

Maryse fell into pace beside him and took hold of his hand again. She didn’t have to be psychic to know what he was thinking. The deep frown that had settled on his brow worried her. Andrew looked at her and nodded; she understood that he trusted her to handle this until Alec joined them. She moved closer to Magnus and caught Jem’s approving smile. It was hard to believe the Shadowhunter walking next to Magnus had been Brother Zachariah once. Jem seemed to get along great with Jace, who was talking softly, but both of them always had one eye on Magnus. 

She waited until they’d reached Alec’s office, and while the rest spread about the room, she pulled him into a corner. Magnus seemed hardly aware of his surroundings and she hoped her son would quickly join them. It was obvious Magnus needed Alec. In the mean time she’d do her best to reassure him. “Let’s sit down,” she said, pulling him down with her until they both sat on the comfortable couch beneath the window. “Magnus, can you look at me? It would make talking to you easier.” When he did, she looked into his cat eyes again. She didn’t mention the slipped glamour though, as he had enough to deal with and they were among friends here.

“I never wanted that. Never asked for it,” Magnus murmured, lost in thought. Although Alec had discussed the trial with him, his boyfriend had never shared the punishment they had settled on. The outcome worried Magnus; he hadn’t wanted this. 

“Magnus, Robert deserved that sentence. What he did is beyond words.” Maryse pulled his hand into her lap and stroked its back. “Merely stripping him of his runes and banishment would have been an unjust sentence. He deserved a much harsher one. Being locked away suits his crimes.”

“You’re not angry with me?” Magnus had expected them to lash out at him. After all, it was because of him that Robert had been locked away for life. 

“As I said before, Robert chose to engage in illegal activities.” She knew why he had a hard time accepting this. “The Clave made its fair share of mistakes, Magnus, but things are changing with Alec as Inquisitor and Jia as Consul. More progressive Shadowhunters populate the Council these days, and although change may be slow, they’re starting to see that Downworlders need to be treated with respect. They’re trying. This sentence is a result of that. A few years ago they might have only reprimanded Robert, make him pay you compensation, and that would have been it. However, times are changing, Magnus.”

“I never wanted Robert to be put away for life. He’ll always be Alec’s dad.” And Jace’s and Isabelle’s, but he mostly worried about Alec. What if this sentence had been forced upon his boyfriend?

“Magnus, why are you doing this to yourself?” It seemed that he’d arrived just in time. Alec quickly sat down next to Magnus and turned the warlock’s head toward him, smiling when he looked into those gorgeous eyes. He was utterly in love with those cat eyes and greatly disliked Magnus putting up a glamour. “The sentence was just. He deserved what he got. He tortured you, Magnus, in so many ways!”

Where had Alec come from all of a sudden? A headache began throbbing behind his eyes and he closed them. “Alexander, your father will never leave his cell again. You’ll never see him again. That’s how it works.”

“I don’t care about Robert,” Alec said decisively. “I care about you!”

Magnus sighed, opened his eyes, and searched Alec’s expression. His Shadowhunter wasn’t lying to him, he could tell that much. “Did they force the sentence on you?”

“No, they didn’t. The Clave suggested deruning and banishment, but Jia and I didn’t like that. He would have come for you to get his revenge. So we suggested changing banishment into incarceration and the Clave agreed. They never put up a fight. What Robert did went against every law ever written down. I’m at peace with it, and I hope that in time, you will be too.” 

Maryse placed the warlock’s hand in Alec’s lap and got to her feet, as her son was taking care of his boyfriend the way he should. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Alec was already preparing to make their relationship official. Shadowhunters seldom went through a long engagement period. They preferred to wed a few weeks after expressing their feelings. Shadowhunters tended to die young and had learned not to waste time. 

Alec smiled at his mother and mouthed a thank you. He turned Magnus’ hand around until the palm showed. “So, you’re having these runes removed tonight? And Jem’s accompanying you? I don’t want you to go there on your own.” The Silent Brothers would never hurt Magnus, but he felt better knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t be alone out there. 

“Yes, I am, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it. I understand why you want them gone.” Alec would never argue against having the agony mark removed. He wanted it gone as quickly as possible, but the binding rune on the palm of Magnus’ hand was precious to him. 

“I know you’d rather not have me remove it,” Magnus whispered. They’d talked about it several times and Alec had never pressured him into keeping it. His Shadowhunter respected his decision, but Magnus knew Alec wasn’t happy about it. “Please understand that having it scares me. It reminds me of what happened back then, of being bound to a corpse.” Yes, it had helped him heal, had given him a chance to use Alec’s strength, but the fear would always stay with him as long as he lived. “I’m a warlock, Alexander. I’m no Shadowhunter.”

“Yes, you are a warlock,” Alec easily agreed, “but you can bear these marks and they can be helpful.” He pushed Magnus’ sleeve up until the iratze he’d drawn appeared. He wouldn’t try to influence his boyfriend again. If Magnus wanted them removed, then the warlock should do just that.

TBC


	17. I can do this in two weeks' time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has his runes removed and Brother Enoch complicates matters as only a Silent Brother can!

Part 17

Merely returning to this room brought back so many memories. Jem recalled receiving several of his runes here during his transformation into a Silent Brother. When the heavenly fire had healed him, he hadn’t realized it at first, but then he’d quickly discovered that most of the transformative runes which had made him a Silent Brother had disappeared. At that moment he hadn’t been sure whether to be angry or relieved. Joining the Silent Brothers had been his last resort back then. It had never been a calling. Maybe that was why being back here didn’t hurt that much. 

Brother Enoch was already waiting for them to join him. When their former Brother had requested help, they’d listened, and once they’d learned what had happened to the warlock, they’d agreed to help. Brother Enoch raised his hand invitingly and directed Magnus Bane to the chair opposite him. 

-Magnus Bane, you are welcome here. Please sit down as this procedure can be exhausting.- Brother Enoch studied the warlock in front of him, easily detecting the blessing of the Angel that now rested on him. Raziel had kept his word then.

After receiving a reassuring nod from Jem, Magnus gingerly seated himself. He tried hard not to think of what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Both Maryse and Jem had assured him that the procedure was painless, but that barely reassured him as he vividly remembered how much being marked had hurt. “Thank you for helping me, Brother Enoch,” he said polity. He’d had dealings with him in the past and the Silent Brother had gained his respect.

-You were right to come to us. We shall remove the runes which were placed upon you against your will. With which rune do you want to start?- Did Magnus Bane know that he had been chosen by the Angel? A new era had started and the Nephilim had to change along with it. Yes, Magnus Bane would show them the way and the Clave had no choice but to follow.

“The agony rune.” Brother Enoch raised his arm in invitation. Magnus drew in a deep breath, knowing it was finally going to happen. He placed his hand in Brother Enoch’s, mentally preparing himself for whatever pain would follow.

The warlock’s apprehension worried Brother Enoch, but he understood why Magnus felt like that. It was his duty to reassure his patient and so he did. -Magnus, please calm down. This won’t hurt, I promise,- Brother Enoch sent telepathically. The two of them had met many times in the past and he hoped he’d gained Magnus’ trust throughout the decades.

“I do trust you,” Magnus whispered, regretting showing his anxiety so openly, “but I also remember the pain I was in when he forced this upon me.” Magnus’ magic registered Brother Enoch activating his runes, and when that large hand descended onto the arm holding the agony rune, he held his breath. But it didn’t hurt, just as Brother Enoch had promised and that was a huge relief. Having it removed felt a bit cold and his skin tingled, but that was about it. When the Silent Brother raised his hand, Magnus saw the agony rune imprinted there, but then the mark faded away. “That’s it?” He couldn’t believe he would be so lucky. That hadn’t hurt at all!

“I told you,” Jem said, scooting a little closer so he could catch Magnus’ gaze. “Being deruned is punishment, and yes, that hurts, but this is different. This is about healing.”

Brother Enoch raised his head. -Thank you, Jem Carstairs, for offering Magnus comfort. You are very good at it and should continue to do so.- The Brotherhood still regretted losing Brother Zachariah to a mortal life, and although Jem Carstairs wasn’t one of them, Brother Enoch respected him. 

Jem laughed warmly. Contrary to what most Shadowhunters thought the Brothers did have a sense of humor. “I shall.”

Brother Enoch wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hand, examining the mark there. -This binding rune was also forced upon you. It caused you great pain, but it also brought you healing. Do you want me to remove it?- It was obvious that Magnus felt conflicted and Brother Enoch wanted to help the warlock make up his mind. If Magnus asked him for advice, he’d tell him to keep it.

Magnus hated disappointing Alec, but he nodded. “Yes, please.” The mere notion of that rune ever again being used against him sent shivers down his spine. Although he’d loved being bonded to Alec, he couldn’t bear the thought of it being abused again. He would never forget what it felt like to be bound to a corpse.

Brother Enoch caught those thoughts and nodded. He did understand. -It shall be done.- The Silent Brother repeated the procedure, taking the mark into himself and then banishing it. There was only one rune left and his fingers moved to Magnus’ other arm, tracing the iratze there. -This rune wasn’t forced upon you. You chose to bear this mark and your lover drew it. I can remove it, but I would rather not do so.- He hoped Magnus would keep it. He knew the Angel wouldn’t want it removed. At least one Angelic mark should remain as proof that this warlock had been touched by the Angel. Hopefully, in time, Magnus would consider taking on more runes, as it was the warlock’s destiny to be an example to their people.

Magnus felt indecisive himself. “Alec drew this because he wanted me to heal.”

-It carries traces of Alexander Lightwood’s love for you.- Sworn to carry out the will of Angel, Brother Enoch did his best to convince Magnus to keep it without being too obvious. Bearing this rune had to be Magnus’ decision.

Magnus smiled weakly and looked at Brother Enoch, although seeing the sewn shut eyes and mouth still tended to make him feel uncomfortable. “I’m a warlock. My father is Asmodeus, Prince of Hell. These marks were given to the Nephilim. I don’t have the right to bear them. The Clave won’t like seeing them on me.” Next to him Jem gasped. Magnus understood; it wasn’t like him to reveal his demonic parent to someone. But he had to make Brother Enoch understand. 

Magnus’ confession pleased Brother Enoch. It also gave him the opportunity to speak his mind. -But you are able to bear them, Magnus. When activated the runes of the Angel unfold their effect upon you. Don’t you think that if Raziel hadn’t wanted that, he would have prevented it from happening? You have fallen angel blood, Magnus, that much is true, but the witch light and stele react to your touch, and if you were to handle a seraph blade it would accept you too. The stele no longer lights up red, does it? The color has changed, hasn’t it? Maybe this is supposed to happen. Did you ever think about Raziel wanting you to be able to bear these runes?- Had it ever crossed Magnus’ mind that he was destined for something bigger? For guiding the Shadowworld into a new era? A time that would unite the Nephilim and the Downworld instead of dividing them? Someone like Magnus Bane who was both now, Nephilim AND warlock might be able to do just that.

Magnus felt frozen until Jem rested a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. “What?” He must have misheard, but the look on his friend’s face told him that Jem had heard Brother Enoch’s words too.

-Maybe you can bridge the distance between the Nephilim and the Downworld, Magnus. You are unique; someone like you never existed before. You’re a warlock bearing Angelic marks, because Raziel blessed you.- Brother Enoch gently lowered Magnus’ arm and pulled down the sleeve. -You want to keep it, don’t you?- 

Magnus’ head still reeled from the things the Silent Brother had hinted at. Him? Chosen by the Angel? How could that be? He was a warlock, son of a Prince of Hell! Surely Brother Enoch was mistaken! He focused on the question instead, since it was something real in a confusing world. He did want to keep it, but how could Brother Enoch possibly know that? Maybe because he was a Silent Brother, a tiny voice in the back of his head suggested. 

-We’re done here, Magnus. You should return to your lover. I see you taking on another rune in the near future. You’ll choose to bear that one too and you need to know that it pleases the Angel.- Brother Enoch got to his feet, inclined his head respectfully towards them, and left the room. His work here was done. 

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming,” Magnus whispered, feeling emotionally drained. Having those marks removed hadn’t physically tired him, but Brother Enoch being that cryptic made his head hurt.

“You heard him, Magnus. We need to get you back to Alec.” He’d been surprised that Brother Enoch had shared his telepathic message with him as well. They were taught to respect privacy, so the Silent Brother must have wanted him to hear it. He had no idea why and it didn’t really matter. He had to get Magnus back to Alec – that was important.

//

Jem opened the door to Alec’s office, which was thankfully empty except for the Inquisitor himself. Everyone else seemed to have left and that was a good thing, as Magnus needed some peace and quiet. And most of all, Alec’s tender loving care. “I bring you your warlock,” he teased.

Alec looked up from his report, jumped to his feet, and hurried over to Magnus the moment his boyfriend entered the room. “Thanks for keeping him safe, Jem.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus, hugged him, and then kissed his brow. It was good to have Magnus back, as he’d worried about his boyfriend going to the Brotherhood to have his runes removed.

“It was my pleasure.” Jem closed the door behind him, giving them their privacy and headed for Jace’s room since they were sparring later.

“Magnus.” Alec kissed Magnus on the lips and then took hold of his right hand. “Did you have them removed?” He turned the warlock’s hand around and checked the palm, which was empty now. Briefly, he felt a deep longing to see the bind to rune there again, but he pushed the feeling away. This was what Magnus wanted and he respected his boyfriend’s decision. Unable to stop himself, Alec pushed up the sleeve and felt relieved that the agony rune was gone too. “Thank the Angel! Did it hurt?”

“It didn’t, darling,” Magnus quickly assured his boyfriend. Brother Enoch had called Alec his lover. Magnus reckoned it wouldn’t take them long to take the sex step, but it was still too early for that. Even if Alec was ready to take this into the bedroom, he wasn’t. 

“This is what you wanted and I’m happy for you.” But Alec couldn’t lie and say he was happy to see the binding rune gone. He missed being able to connect with Magnus in that way.

Magnus didn’t want to see the sorrow in Alec’s eyes, knowing he’d caused it. Trying to console the Shadowhunter, he pushed up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the iratze there. “I didn’t have them all removed. I kept this one.”

“You did? Why?” 

Alec’s big eyes stared at him with such love that it made him lower his gaze. He’d never met anyone who loved as unconditionally as Alec did. After composing himself again, he met Alec’s intense gaze. “You drew it because you love me. You wanted me to heal and Brother Enoch said I should keep it. He rambled on about Raziel blessing me and wanting me bearing Angelic marks. He made it sound like the Angel himself had willed this.” The rest of Brother Enoch’s ramblings he kept to himself, as he didn’t know what to think of them.

“He said that?” Alec was aware of the fact that Silent Brothers often knew more than they were willing to share, but this was huge! “He told you that Raziel himself wanted this? That the Angel blessed you?”

“Something like that.” Magnus felt ill at ease. “He then told me I would take on another rune shortly.” At hearing that, Alec suddenly averted his gaze, causing Magnus to grow suspicious. “Did you have something in mind?” Why would Alec want that?

“Actually I do…” Alec felt jittery. This wasn’t the way he’d wanted to do this, but Brother Enoch had left him little choice. He reached for a pen from his desk and then for Magnus’ right hand.

“What are you doing?” Magnus frowned. Alec was drawing something on the palm of his hand. “Stop that,” he said and chuckled. “It tickles!”

Alec smiled in turn, raised Magnus’ hand, and pressed a kiss onto his back before turning it around so his boyfriend could see what he’d drawn. He held his breath in nervous anticipation, hoping Magnus would accept.

Although Magnus knew most of the Angelic runes, he needed a moment to identify that one. And when he did, he raised his head and stared at his Shadowhunter in shock. “That’s the wedded union rune!”

“Exactly.” Alec coughed in order to clear his throat and pulled Magnus into his arms. “Magnus Bane, will you marry me? Shadowhunters’ lives are short and I don’t see the advantages of a long engagement. I know you’re the only one for me.”

Grabbing hold of the lapels on Alec’s jacket, Magnus found it hard to breathe. He opened his mouth, but failed to speak the words, so he tried again. “Alexander…”

“Shadowhunters only love once and fiercely. At least I will. I want this, Magnus. I want you. Do you want this too?”

“You move too fast,” Magnus managed once he’d caught his breath.”We have been together for one month!”

“Exactly, and as far as I’m concerned we’re ready to get married. Not this instant, because I do want a wedding in warlock blue and Nephilim gold.” Alec had already made plans, hoping Magnus would agree. 

“The Clave will never sanction that!” Magnus knew why he was fighting this, when he really wanted to give in. He couldn’t tell Alec yes when the Clave would tell the Shadowhunter no. Alec might be Inquisitor, but that didn’t mean the Clave would allow him to wed a male Downworlder! 

Alec briefly felt embarrassed for having gone behind Magnus’ back, but he’d wanted to be sure the Clave would cooperate. He would have suggested a mundane wedding otherwise.“They did sanction it. Times are changing, Magnus. I already informed them of my intention to marry you. They weren’t pleased, but they didn’t protest either.” They had put up remarkably little resistance when he’d told them he wanted to marry Magnus Bane. Come to think of it, there had been no objections at all. Maybe it had been because of Brother Enoch’s intimidating presence which had loomed behind him. He couldn’t remember a Silent Brother ever sitting in on a meeting, but that day, Brother Enoch had.

“You already brought this to their attention? To the Clave’s?” Magnus shook his head. Had Alec gone mad? Why would the Clave approve their marriage? It went against everything they believed in; two men wanting to wed; a Shadowhunter and warlock at that! The Clave wouldn’t want to send a message of tolerance!

“Magnus, stop worrying. We need to start thinking about our wedding location, though I was hoping to wed in the Accords Hall myself. It would send a very clear message that times are changing. I love you and I’m a traditional guy. I want to make this official. I want everyone to know how much I love you.” He deposited a rather chaste kiss onto his lover’s lips, as modest did seem fitting during a marriage proposal. “You didn’t answer me yet.” He turned Magnus’ hand upward, once more tracing the wedded union rune there, but this time with his fingertip. “Don’t you want this?”

“I do want this,” Magnus admitted, rather stunned. “I might have underestimated your prowess, darling.” Maybe he should stop trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Alec seemed to have it all organized.

“Is that a yes? Please say yes.” The moment Magnus accepted he could start planning. 

“You’re already planning our wedding, aren’t you? In your head?” Still dazed, Magnus pressed closer to his lover in search of reassurance. “Don’t deny it, Shadowhunter.”

“You still haven’t answered me! Are you doing this on purpose?” Alec didn’t think so, but maybe Magnus needed a bit more persuasion, and so he kissed him again, deepened it, and hugged him close. If it were up to him, he’d never let go again. 

Making him instantly hard reminded Magnus just how good a kisser his virgin Shadowhunter was. ”Yes,” he said, knowing there couldn’t be any other answer. “I’ll marry you, and I’ll allow you to draw that rune on me, but not yet.” Looking at the wedding union rune on his hand, he realized it felt right. It also reminded him that he needed to have an in-depth conversation with Brother Enoch, even though he doubted the Silent Brother would tell him more. They knew how to keep secrets. 

“Of course, not yet! We need time to plan!” Alec reckoned he needed two weeks at least. He had to take care of the guest list, send the invitations, arrange for fitted tuxedos… Oh, he couldn’t wait to get started!

Magnus wondered if he might have misjudged the Shadowhunter in front of him, who seemed extremely eager to start planning. “Do you want to set a date?” he asked, testing the waters.

“I can do this in two weeks’ time!”

Two weeks? Magnus gave up his resistance. Alec was adorable looking like that, all excited and eager to marry him. “I do want some say in organizing our wedding.” Alec’s ecstatic look worried him; his Shadowhunter might go overboard with this. 

“Oh, you will, don’t worry.” Alec rested his hand at the nape of Magnus’ neck, rubbing the skin there. Yes, Magnus was the one, the only one for him. He had no doubts; he knew this. 

Magnus wondered if Brother Enoch had known Alec was about to propose, but then again, did it matter? He was going to allow himself to have this; true love was eternal and he’d finally found it.

TBC

And this is where I tried to end the story the third time, but after a day, Magnus started pestering me again, demanding a wedding and foremost a wedding night, so I had to start typing again. I also had no idea Brother Enoch wanted to get involved. When I started writing this story the idea of Magnus eventually uniting the Shadowworld didn’t exist. It wasn’t until I typed this part that Brother Enoch revealed all that, giving us an actual reason why Magnus, a warlock, is able to bear Angelic runes. I guess you either hate the idea or love it!


	18. Mister Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding ceremony and wedding night.

Part 18

Alec had really outdone himself, even Magnus had to admit that. He was quite stunned to find that his Shadowhunter had planned their wedding to the T. He’d stood in the Accords Hall before and many times he’d been humiliated by the Nephilim looking down on him and his fellow Downworlders. He would never have imagined a world in which he could get married here. It hadn’t been his first choice, he’d suggested Paris, as it was the city of love, but Alec had given him that puppy dog look only his fiancé was capable of and it had made him give in. He also understood the significance of them getting married here – in the very heart of the Clave.

His fiancé… Magnus chuckled. He still couldn’t believe he was getting married. No one had ever proposed to him before in the four hundred years he’d been alive. And then a Shadowhunter had come along and upended his world like that. Had changed it for the better, and not just his. Lots of gay Shadowhunters all over the world had finally outed themselves, and although prejudice would always remain, they no longer had to hide their private lives. He’d been stunned to find out how many of them were dating Downworlders or even mundanes.

Looking at their guests now, Magnus wondered if the Clave had ever before allowed a mundane into Idris. But here was Raphael, chatting with Isabelle, sitting in the Accords Hall and front row at that. Magnus smiled at seeing Simon catching up with Lucian. Those two had a lot to talk about, he reckoned. Simon Lewis was going to perform at their after party. His girlfriend, Clary, had uncovered a drawing pad and was sketching. Another Shadowhunter who’d ended with a Downworlder. Maybe Brother Enoch was right and times were changing. 

His good friend Catarina had brought the girl she’d adopted, a lovely warlock child called Madzie. He’d instantly grown fond of her when the little girl had smiled at him. Madzie had been shy at first, but when he’d taken down the glamour and shown her his real eyes, she’d instantly warmed up to him. 

It was needless to say that Alec had practically jumped him a moment later, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him aside, practically begging him not to apply the glamour again. Alec wanted to look into his cat eyes when they got married, an idea Magnus still struggled with, but he’d do anything to make his Shadowhunter happy so the glamour had stayed down. Magnus however was still trying to get used to the perplexed stares he was getting now that his warlock mark was visible. The things he did for one Alexander Gideon Lightwood!

It seemed that Andrew and Lorenzo were bickering and he wondered why. Listening in, he found they were discussing the flower arrangements. Alec had opted for roses, in all their colors and shapes and Magnus had to admit that the floral fragrance perfectly fitted his mood. He did love roses. The bickering stopped and Andrew leaned in closer, pulling Lorenzo, who briefly objected, into his arms. Magnus wouldn’t be surprised to get an invitation to another wedding shortly. He smiled happily. Life was good these days. 

“Magnus, are you nervous too? Why am I nervous?” Jem had never expected Magnus to ask him to be his best man, but had immediately accepted. Unfortunately it meant wearing a constrictive suit which he didn’t like at all. He’d gotten used to his Shadowhunter gear again. “I have problems with my tie!”

Magnus turned around, smiled benignly, and instead of letting his magic fix the problem, he said, “Why don’t you find Jace? Maybe he can help.” Jem and Jace had become best friends and were seldom seen apart. Magnus suspected that if it wasn’t for any lingering feelings Jem might have for Tessa, Jem would let himself fall in love with Jace. But the two Shadowhunters seemed very content with their current arrangement and Magnus had decided not to meddle – yet.

“You’re supposed to help me out!” Jem shook his head in disapproval. It didn’t help that Magnus looked perfectly styled, wearing a dark blue tuxedo. His friend wore his hair in a Mohawk these days and had added blue streaks to the dark strands. The fact that his cat eyes showed was nothing but amazing. In the past Magnus had always hidden his warlock mark, partly because he was ashamed of his real eyes, but also because he knew how badly people reacted to seeing them. Alec however constantly told Magnus that his cat eyes were beautiful and slowly the warlock had started to believe his boyfriend. “I’m happy for you; for both of you,” Jem corrected himself. He would have hugged Magnus, but knew the warlock didn’t want him to mess up his look. Magnus Bane planned to get married in style!

“Go find Jace, Jem.” Magnus raised his arm and pointed his friend in the right direction. Jem gave him a peeved look and then walked toward Jace, who was busy talking to Lydia Branwell. Magnus frowned; he’d known her grandfather, hadn’t he? Henry - a rather decent chap.

Maia, a werewolf and good friend of Lucian, ran catering, making sure all guests had champagne. Even Magnus had to admit that his lover had done an outstanding job. He had nothing to worry about; except for messing up the ceremony itself. Something he’d actually had the occasional nightmare about, but Alec had been there to reassure him that everything would go smoothly.

Brother Enoch had volunteered to perform the ceremony, which hadn’t exactly surprised Magnus, as the Silent Brother seemed to have gained a personal interest in him. He’d tried to get more information out of Brother Enoch regarding his ridiculous claim that he’d been chosen and blessed by the Angel – such humbug! But Brother Enoch had merely remained quiet after once more confirming said statement, frustrating Magnus further.

The Consul, Jia Penhallow and her daughter Aline, moved down the Hall, trying to find their assigned seats, which happened to be next to Helen Blackthorn’s. Magnus hoped the three of them would get along. 

The crowd was bigger than he’d expected. A large number of Shadowhunters had turned up, along with vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and even the new Seelie King, Meliorn. Magnus had felt bad upon realizing that he had no idea what had happened to the former Seelie Queen, but as he’d never quite liked her, he’d decided not to bother finding out.

“Magnus, are you ready? They’re about to begin with the ceremony.” Maryse gave her soon to be son in law a blinding smile. When they had asked her to walk them down the aisle, she’d started crying. Alec and Magnus had given her worried looks, but she’d quickly explained to them that those were happy tears. 

She’d barely kept from shedding more happy tears upon learning that the Clave had lifted her banishment. Being allowed back into Idris was completely unexpected and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that since she’d created a life for herself in the mundane world. But being able to visit with Alec, Magnus, Jace and Isabelle again was a dream come true so she’d decided not to question the Clave’s generosity, as it also meant being able to spend more time with Lucian.

“I AM nervous,” Magnus reluctantly admitted. “I’ve never done this before and we’re doing this in the Accords Hall in the heart of Idris! A warlock and a Shadowhunter getting married in the very heart of the Clave… I guess I’m still waiting for someone to call off the wedding and to tell me to get the hell out of here!”

Maryse rested her hands on his shoulders and turned him towards her. “This is an important day, Magnus. It’s the first time that this Hall harbors Nephilim, mundanes, and Downworlders during such a joyous occasion. The two of you are changing our world!”

Magnus rolled his eyes back dramatically. “Which means no pressure at all.” She was right though. The changes he’d witnessed during his short time here in Idris were staggering. He clearly recalled the official letter Alec had handed him a week ago. After realizing it was from the Clave, he’d feared the worst, like them announcing the wedding was a monstrosity and couldn’t take place. Alec hadn’t seemed concerned though. His Shadowhunter had given him a secretive smile that hadn’t reassured him at all.

After opening the official letter –with a lot of trepidation– he found that the Clave was making him an offer. They’d created a new position and wanted to install him as the new High Warlock of Alicante, since they were about to allow Downworlders easier access to Idris. The Clave wanted him to make sure everything went smoothly and to deal with any incidents involving Downworlders that might occur. He still remembered his shock, and after reading it once, he’d asked Alec to read it aloud to him, as he still couldn’t believe it.

But the offer turned out to be genuine and in two days the Clave would officially proclaim him High Warlock of Alicante. Lorenzo’s shock at finding out was something to remember. For one second he’d looked jealous, but then his expression had cleared and the warlock had congratulated him. Magnus had then moved most of his stuff from the loft to the Inquisitor’s suite, which they now shared. Chairman Meow hadn’t liked being relocated and still continued to ignore him. It was a small price to pay for moving in with Alec though.

“Magnus, we need to get going!” Maryse pulled him along. “You can greet your guests later.”

She probably knew best what to expect and he followed her lead. It was also Maryse who had told him what a traditional Nephilim wedding entailed and Alec and he had chosen to make alternations, making the ceremony truly theirs. Thankfully neither the Clave, nor Brother Enoch, had minded. Magnus still had the sneaky suspicion that Brother Enoch had a hidden agenda. If the Silent Brother had still been able to smile, Magnus reckoned he would be grinning the entire time.

“There you are! I was about to go looking for you!” Alec thought Magnus looked sexy in that tux and he had a hard time –literally– not to put his hands on his warlock. “Everything is going to be fine! Stop worrying! I’ve taken care of everything.”

Magnus had never had the heart to tell Alec that warlocks made amazing wedding planners. He hadn’t wanted to burst his lover’s happy bubble and so he had stepped back and let Alec take charge. “I know you did, darling. Everything looks perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec whispered, momentarily mesmerized by his lover’s appearance. “I do like you in a tux.”

The expression in Alec’s eyes told Magnus all he needed to know, namely that their wedding night would be exhausting. Yes, they’d kissed, and had even made out during the past few weeks, but they still had to go all the way. He clearly remembered being stunned when Alec had announced that their wedding night would be THE night. Talking about Alec putting pressure on himself! Magnus had tried to talk his lover out of it, afraid Alec might be too tired or nervous to perform, but the Shadowhunter had merely shaken his head and whispered, “You’ll see.” After that, he’d given up on trying to change Alec’s mind.

“This is it,” Maryse told them, inspecting their clothes and adjusting her son’s bow tie. “They’re waiting for us.” She’d feared attending their wedding might bring painful memories regarding her own, but it wasn’t like that. She was happy for them, and any memories regarding Robert left her alone. She offered Magnus her arm first, as he seemed more nervous, which no longer surprised her. During the last few weeks she’d gotten to know him rather well and had quickly seen the heart of gold he tended to hide behind an aloof mask. 

Magnus accepted and linked arms with her. He’d never been more thankful to have her support. Looking at Alec, he found his lover eager to proceed. Alec didn’t seem nervous at all, which made him slightly annoyed. 

Alec was nervous as hell, but was careful not to show it, especially since he wanted to reassure Magnus and not worry his lover instead. Maryse had proven herself to be their rock and he trusted her to get them safely in front of Brother Enoch, hopefully without him stumbling clumsily or messing up. Magnus wasn’t the only one who’d had nightmares about that.

“We’re on boys!” Maryse pulled them along, amused to find them both nervous and holding on to her for dear life. She didn’t blame them, as it was a lot to take in, especially for Magnus. A warlock and a Shadowhunter getting married in the Accords Hall in Alicante was hard to believe.

Magnus swallowed hard and then fell into pace next to Maryse. It took all of his discipline to smile at their guests instead of seeking out Alec’s eyes in order to find out how his lover was doing. Why was getting to Brother Enoch taking them so fucking long?

Seeing how many guests had turned up for their wedding made Alec feel good. When they’d decided on the guest list, Magnus had called him crazy to think that Shadowhunters would want to attend the ceremony, but Alec had remained steadfast and had added several Shadowhunter families. Most of them had shown up, much to his satisfaction. 

They’d reached Brother Enoch now, finally, thought Magnus, and Maryse hugged him first before putting a kiss onto his brow. Then she turned toward Alec and did the same. Magnus would truly have been lost without her. 

Taking Magnus’ hand in his, Alec walked them closer to Brother Enoch. He smiled at Jace – his suggenes – who was giving him an impish grin and caught Jem - Magnus’ groomsman - giving his parabatai an admonishing look. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with those two and he planned to find out later. 

They’d talked about their wedding on forehand, what they wanted out of it, and what they didn’t want. It had been give and take, always intent on making the other happy and Magnus realized this felt right, even though he’d objected to having a Nephilim wedding at first, but it had meant the world to Alec and he did want his Shadowhunter to be happy. Alec holding onto his hand and refusing to let go, however, wasn’t one of the details they’d agreed on.

Alec needed the physical contact to keep himself from becoming an emotional wreck. When he’d suggested this ceremony, he’d forgotten they would do this in front of a huge crowd! Jace giving him a reassuring look helped, but not much. Knowing Magnus’ hand was in his however did.

-Welcome, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. You stand here in front of me to mark each other with the wedded union rune.-

That was another thing Magnus was nervous about; not about Alec drawing that rune on him, but for something bad to happen because of it. He hadn’t been lying to Brother Enoch back then; he was a warlock and no child of a Prince of Hell should be allowed to bear Angelic runes, and yet the Silent Brother had assured him that it was Raziel’s will. He surely hoped the Angel himself wasn’t showing up to set the Silent Brother straight and to object to the wedding!

-All gathered here should keep in mind how unique this union is. For the first time, the Nephilim welcome a warlock into this Hall to wed one of their own. A new beginning is about to take place.-

Magnus’ eyes widened. Brother Enoch saying that wasn’t according to plan and he quickly sought out Alec’s gaze. His lover seemed relaxed though and smiled at him.

Alec had no idea what was going on. What was that Silent Brother up to?

-We are entering a new era and should allow ourselves to be guided. Know that this union is blessed by the Angel. It is Raziel’s wish that these two will bond in marriage.- Brother Enoch handed Magnus the stele. -Draw the wedded union rune on your betrothed and claim him.-

Magnus’ hand shook when he wrapped his fingers around the stele, which started to glow with a warm, golden light. He quickly looked at Alec, needing to make sure his Shadowhunter still wanted this. As he was so focused on Alec, he didn’t even notice the murmurs that had started when the stele eagerly reacted to his touch. 

“You know I want this,” Alec reassured his lover and offered Magnus his hand. “Please make me yours.”

Magnus gently took Alec’s hand in his and placed the stele against his lover’s palm, carefully drawing the rune and praying he wasn’t doing it wrong. 

Alec had never been happier before. A moment later, he looked at the rune sitting contently on his palm.

The brilliant smile Alec gave him made Magnus go weak in the knees. He remembered just in time to offer Alec his hand in turn. He looked at his lover’s face, which showed utter concentration while his Shadowhunter marked him in turn. Seeing the rune on his palm brought back memories. He remembered another rune sitting there, one that had helped him heal. 

-My dear friends, it is my privilege to proclaim you one. Know that Raziel is pleased and blesses this union.- Brother Enoch took the stele from Alec’s trembling hand and nodded once now that he’d completed his task. The Angel would be pleased. -You may kiss him, Alexander.- 

“Right,” Alec whispered and released the breath he’d been holding. “I can do that – kiss you.”

Magnus grabbed Alec around the waist the moment his husband pulled him into his arms. Alec wasted no time claiming his lips, deepening their kiss, and he was breathless by the time the Shadowhunter released him. He was drunk on love, Alec’s affection so clearly present in the way his husband looked at him that he started to feel shy. That kiss had been highly inappropriate, but that was also exactly why it was perfect.

Suddenly someone started cheering. Alec wasn’t sure who it was, but he thought it was the Daylighter, Simon Lewis. His mother and Lucian then joined in and Isabelle started applauding. The rest of the crowd quickly followed.

The silly smile on Alec’s face told Magnus just how pleased his husband was. The ceremony had been nerve-racking, but had definitely been worth it. 

Alec decided to get them out of there. He wanted a moment alone with his warlock to kiss him properly. Magnus looked rather dazed and seemed relieved when he took charge, guiding them into a secluded area. “How are you doing, mister Lightwood-Bane?” That Magnus had agreed to take on his name filled him with deep gratitude and respect, knowing only too well that another Lightwood had caused his husband great pain. But Magnus had merely repeated that the sins of the father weren’t the son’s to carry and it had shut him up. Alec had simply accepted that this gorgeous and amazing warlock was his now.

“Still recovering from a nervous breakdown, mister Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus smiled and moved into Alec’s arms, which immediately tightened around him, holding him close. “Brother Enoch didn’t stick to the script.”

“We should have known he wouldn’t when we asked him, but he did well, maybe even better than I expected.” Was the Silent Brother right, Alec wondered? Would the two of them be able to guide the Clave into a new era? He fervently hoped so, because he liked the changes he was seeing.

Magnus raised his right arm and looked at the mark on his hand. “For one moment I nearly panicked. What if the stele hadn’t reacted the way it should? Or the rune hadn’t worked?” It would have been beyond embarrassing. 

“Hey, you heard Brother Enoch. Our union is blessed by the Angel.” Alec hoped it was the right thing to say, after all, Magnus was and would always be a warlock foremost. 

“Foolish babbling.” Magnus sighed, did away with any lingering doubts, and smiled at Alec. “You’re my husband now.” He’d never had one before.

“Hey, this is new to me too, mister Lightwood-Bane.” He would never grow tired of addressing Magnus like that. “Why are we talking when I can kiss you instead?” Taking Magnus into his arms, he pressed his lips onto his husband’s and then slipped him some tongue, since they weren’t in public. His left hand descended, first onto Magnus’ lower back, and then eventually settled on his husband’s ass. “Can’t we elope? I want to make love to you.” 

Magnus coughed delicately and resolutely removed Alec’s roaming hand. “Anyone can walk in on us here, darling. Save it for the bedroom later.” 

“You’re blushing!” Alec felt smug because he’d made Magnus grow flustered. “Oh, I promise you that no one will walk in on us in our bedroom.” 

Magnus laughed warmly. “Because I warded your suite as a precaution in case Jace wants to prank us?”

“That too,” Alec easily admitted. Looking at the warlock in his arms, he sighed contently. He had everything he wanted right here.

//

They stumbled into their suite. Alec had drunk a little, but had tempered himself as he didn’t want to end up intoxicated during their wedding night. Magnus, with his warlock tolerance for booze, had indulged himself too, but not overly so. He knew he needed a clear head if he wanted to get laid that night. Alec might act all confident and carefree, but the Shadowhunter had to be nervous. After all, this was going to be his first time. 

“Hey, why are you wearing so many clothes?” Alec kicked the door to their bedroom shut, and for good measure, locked it. “Just in case Jace–“ Magnus didn’t give him a chance to finish, claiming his lips and then the warlock burst out into laughter as Alec kept failing to undo the multitude of buttons on his coat. “It’s not fair,” Alec pouted, realizing just how many buttons there were.

“I can help,” Magnus offered, raising his hand to remove the coat, an offer which clearly offended his husband, as Alec quickly caught his hand and shook his head.

“No, they won’t defeat me!” Alec pushed Magnus on his back onto their bed, the one the warlock had brought with him from the loft when he’d had moved in. And Alec approved, as it was much more comfortable than a standard issued bed. “I’ve got this!” He kneeled between Magnus’ legs and set out to accomplish his mission, finally getting the hang of unbuttoning the coat. He moved the fabric out of the way, only to face the waistcoat. “This is going to be a long night. Why are you wearing all this?” But he secretly loved peeling his husband out of his clothes, removing one layer after another, already eagerly anticipating finally running his fingers down Magnus’ chest. His husband had a body to die for and those abs… He had to be careful not to start drooling.

Magnus had significantly less problems getting Alec out of his clothes. He quickly helped his husband out of his jacket, and with the help of his magic, opened the shirt so he could press the palms of his hands against Alec’s amazing pecs. He loved the chest hair, as it stressed the masculinity of Alec’s impressive physique. His Shadowhunter had obviously kept up with his training regime and Magnus appreciated it.

Alec’s breath caught at feeling Magnus’ hands slide onto his waist and then slip lower to unzip him. It really wasn’t fair. He’d done away with the waistcoat and cravat, but now faced even more buttons on his husband’s dress shirt. He desperately hoped it was the final layer of clothing.

“I can use my magic…” Magnus hinted, as he pushed down the fabric of Alec’s trousers, but left the boxers in place. Alec may want this, but he might feel awkward about it at some point. 

“No,” Alec said, refusing to accept defeat. “I’m almost finished.” It took him another minute to finally unbutton the shirt, and when he pushed the fabric aside, he loved getting rewarded for his troubles. He ran his hands down Magnus’ chest, finally tracing those well defined abs and sighing appreciatively. “You’re gorgeous.”

Magnus was about to return the compliment when Alec’s fingertips brushed against his nipples, sending a tantalizing sensation straight to his groin. He was already hard and failed to stop himself from arching off the bed, looking for some much needed friction to get off. “Alexander…”

Seeing the warlock come undone was his wildest fantasy come true and Alec vowed to do this right. He reached for the waistband of Magnus’ pants and slowly slid them down the narrow hips. Like Magnus, he left the briefs in place. They’d gone this far before, but hadn’t bared it all yet. 

Once they ‘d done away with most of the restrictive clothing, Alec considered the writhing warlock beneath him; his to touch, to kiss, to love and to protect. 

At Magnus’ insistence, they’d repeatedly talked about his first time. Alec had believed it unnecessary, counting on his passion to tell him how to please his husband, but in retrospect, he was grateful that Magnus had made him discuss it. It made bringing it up now easier. “Magnus, I finally know what I want.”

“You do?” Magnus rested a hand at the nape of Alec’s neck and firmly rubbed the skin there, trying to convey through touch that whatever his Shadowhunter had decided on was fine with him. Because it was. Magnus barely remembered his first time as it had happened so long ago, but he did recall being nervous. Why would it be any different for Alec? “Tell me then. How do you want me?” If it was within his power, he’d give it to his Shadowhunter.

Alec moistened his lips, thought everything over one last time, and nodded; his decision felt right. He wanted this. “I want you to ride me.” He’d felt hugely embarrassed when Magnus had insisted they discuss sex positions, but it had helped him come to terms with what he wanted. And he wanted to see Magnus move above him, but at the same time, he wanted to bury himself in his husband’s body. “Is that all right?”

“Of course it is, darling.” Magnus had suspected it would end up being something like that and the mere thought of riding his Shadowhunter aroused him. “Do you want me to remove these?” He gestured at their underwear. 

“Yes, please,” Alec whispered, turning shy. He’d fantasized about having sex with Magnus for weeks and now it was finally happening. He was grateful Magnus had announced his next move because suddenly being utterly naked made him blush. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered while pulling Alec further onto the bed and rolling his husband beneath him. Once he straddled Alec he wiggled a bit, trying to lighten the mood, knowing it would make Alec chuckle.

Magnus’ tactic worked. Alec smiled and grabbed his husband’s waist, loving the way Magnus took charge. However, he needed a moment to finally find the courage to look his fill. Magnus was already hard, and Alec licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to wrap them around that cock, but then told himself to stop fantasizing when he had the real thing waiting for him. 

Watching Alec’s right hand descend onto his groin, Magnus kept still, letting him set the pace. Alec’s hand was much larger than his, and when those fingers wrapped around his dick, Magnus threw back his head, trying hard not to come on the spot. He panted softly, but then managed to get back into control of his passion, once more staring at Alec’s hand firmly stroking his cock. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come.” He gently removed Alec’s hand from his aching dick and twined their fingers till their palms rested against each other once more. Alec really had large hands. What would if feel like to have those fingers opening him up? 

Magnus moaning wantonly went straight to his dick. The hooded expression in those cat eyes made Alec reach out and pull Magnus close enough to kiss him. “The things you do to me…”

Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth, gently but demandingly. His husband bucked against him, telling him that it was time to get this show on the road. He didn’t want their first time to be messy and awkward, which was why he used magic to prepare himself. He would introduce Alec to the pleasures of opening him up manually later. He wanted tonight to be perfect. 

Alec’s breath caught the moment Magnus reached for him and curled his fingers around his aching dick. The warlock positioned himself above him, guided him inside and then slowly pressed down, taking him slowly, inch by inch. Magnus seated himself firmly in his lap, rotating his hips once. “Magnus!” Although the sensation was exquisite, it was also new, and in the back of his mind he couldn’t help wondering if he was hurting his lover.

Magnus wiggled a little, acquiring a better position and clenched down onto his husband’s cock. Alec bucked, moaned deliriously, and then the Shadowhunter started to whisper his name over and over again, almost like a prayer. After placing his hands on Alec’s chest, Magnus slowly raised himself, making sure his husband’s cock didn’t slip from his body and then lowered himself again. Grinding against his Shadowhunter, he relished the return of those large hands, now firmly grabbing his waist and helping him establish a comfortable rhythm. He didn’t delude himself into thinking that he could make this last – they were too much on edge for that.

To Alec, Magnus was a wild, uncontrollable force, that slowly, but steadily drove him insane. Panting hard and mumbling incoherently, the warlock continued to ride him, continuously speeding up. The unfocused expression in those cat eyes showed that Magnus was losing himself in the motion, and Alec, catching on, supported him the best he could, but focusing was hard when he was about to come. 

Magnus wanted Alec to come. He didn’t want to keep his husband on the edge for too long; this was still new to Alec, and so, when his Shadowhunter started thrusting into him, he let him set their pace.

Magnus giving him free reign drove Alec over the edge and his lover clenching down on him and milking the last drop of come from his dick didn’t help. “Magnus…” He reached for his husband and pulled him in for a kiss.

The change in position meant Alec’s cock suddenly rubbed his prostate, pressing hard against it, and it made him climax. At the same time, Alec plundered his mouth, his husband’s ardent kisses hardly giving him a chance to breathe. In the end, Magnus collapsed on top of his Shadowhunter, panting hard and desperately holding on.

Alec quickly wrapped his arms around his warlock, held him close and even rocked him slightly. “You were amazing, Magnus, that was…” Phenomenal was the only thing that came to mind – after a minute, as he did have trouble thinking straight. If having sex with Magnus was going to be like that each time, he might not survive!

Catching Magnus’ tiny whimper, Alec immediately grew concerned and steadied him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Yes, making love had been all he’d ever hoped it would be, but he’d never wanted to hurt Magnus.

“No, you didn’t,” Magnus quickly reassured him, keeping in mind that this was new to Alec. “I merely need a moment to catch my breath.” Since Alec pulled him close, he made himself comfortable on top of his husband, resting his head against a shoulder and snuggling up to him. “Best sex I’ve ever had,” he mumbled, feeling sleepy. 

Alec, who hadn’t been sure if he’d done everything right, suddenly felt hugely relieved. “It was?” He wrapped an arm around Magnus and kissed the top of his head, all the while smiling smugly after learning that he’d pleased his husband.

“Yes, definitely. Sorry, darling. It’s been a long day and you exhausted me.”

Amused, Alec covered them with the duvet now that Magnus was snuggling up to him and definitely dozing off. “Then get some sleep, love.”

“I will, hope you don’t mind.” Magnus pressed closer and slid his right hand into Alec’s. 

A moment later, Magnus’ breathing evened out, telling him his husband had fallen asleep. Which was perfectly fine with him. Alec raised Magnus’ hand a little, opened it, and traced the wedded union rune there. Magnus was all he’d ever wanted and now the warlock was truly his.

The end (for real!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The story has been finished. I tried to wrap things up in my very one way and yes, I put Clary with Simon because that still works best for me. Raphael sitting next to Isabelle might be a hint to them dating. Jem and Jace, the dynamic due... I like them together. Andrew and Lorenzo are good for eachother and Brother Enoch, don't get me started on him! He did have a whole hidden agenda. And what can I say about mister Lightwood-Bane and mister Lightwood-Bane? I knew I couldn't top their wedding ceremony from the tv series so I didn't even try to that and their wedding night? I do like Alec being just a little bit nervous about his first time.  
I want to thank every reader who took the time to comment. Getting feedback is a writer's sole reward, so please continue to do so. So for now, I say goodbye!


End file.
